Serenity's End
by Starian NightZz
Summary: FemNaru. On the night of the Kyuubi attack, fearing for the safety for the sacrificed child, Kyuubi sent himself and his vessel straight to another world where they were found by none other than Sephiroth himself. Start from Crisis Core arc. Genesis/Shiki
1. Legacy

_Summary:_

_FemNaru. On the day of the Kyuubi attack when the Yondaime sealed the demon into his child, he beseeched the Kyuubi - a friend of his - in order to protect his child and to send her to the world where Kyuubi came from. Now years later, Namikaze Shiki is one of Shinra's best, being the protégé of Sephiroth himself, but things aren't so simple as Shinra seemed to be planning something for them__…_ _Start from Crisis Core arc. Naruto/Final Fantasy 7 crossover_

Maybe I shouldn't be starting a new story so soon after juggling quite a few, but this idea got stuck in my head. This story will start from the Crisis Core arc, but I'll be portraying Genesis and Sephiroth differently. The pairing will be Genesis/Shiki (femNaru). Characters will be a tad bit OOC in this story. The ages for the characters in this story will also be different than they were in the games. For the first chapter, their ages will be:

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal: 14

Zack: 6

Cloud and Aerith: 2

Shiki: 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, but I do own the OC characters

* * *

**Chapter One: Legacy**

Kyuubi was attacking and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha – Namikaze Minato was panting heavily, blood running down his body from the grievous wounds on his body and trying to get through to the Kyuubi – his own personal summon – one that only the Yondaime had through a deal struck with the grumpy fox himself.

Minato panted heavily, looking at his old friend – instead of the kind eyes that had always been there for a listening ear for him in the past, those were the eyes of a beast that only knows killing. Minato felt his heart clench painfully at this – he knew that Kyuubi is under a powerful illusion of some sort and he can't afford to wait as the village of Konoha is getting trampled under the mighty paws of the Kyuubi.

"Forgive me, Kyuubi…my old friend," muttered Minato before glancing at the newborn baby in his arms. "And forgive me…my child. This is the only way…"

And Minato soon started to form handseals, gathering his chakra. _Snake…boar…ram…rabbit…dog… rat…bird…horse…rabbit…_

He then looked up before announcing his jutsu, standing atop the tree branches of one of the trees. "KINJUTSU: SHIKI FUUIN! (Forbidden Ninja Art: Demon Sealing)"

As Minato felt his soul getting wrenched away and seeing the soul of the Kyuubi being dragged into his daughter's body, he saw the widening eyes of the last moments of the Kyuubi and smiled weakly to himself, knowing that he had gotten his old friend back.

"Sorry, Kyu," he said weakly. "It's the only way…"

Kyuubi glared scoldingly at the foolish blonde Hokage. "Minato…you fool…" muttered the fox. "Why didn't you use your sword? The sword that I had given you when you made the contract and pact with me. It's the only thing that can kill me without you resorting to this!"

"I couldn't bring myself to…" said Minato. "Kyu…take…Shiki…and take her away from…the village. I…have faith in the village, but even I know that they will never view her as nothing more than a monster after this tragedy. Take her…to the world…where you originally came from… Please…"

Kyuubi nodded. "Very well. I shall abide by your last wish. I shall take her to Gaia."

Minato smiled. "Thank you…old…friend…and…forgive…me…"

The Death God then wrenched the soul of Kyuubi out of his body and sealed the soul of the fox into the baby before wrenching the soul of the Yondaime out of his body before the blonde-haired Hokage fell off the tree and to the ground, a crying red-haired baby cradled protectively in his arms.

In his cage in the mind of his vessel, Kyuubi summoned up a great deal of his mana energy – or what was known as chakra in this world – before transporting himself and his vessel to his own original world in the hopes that she might live away from the hatred of the villagers.

And in the mansion of the Yondaime Hokage himself, a gleaming silver sword which was designed specially to fit the user as they grow – with a silver gleaming blade with a dark blue and silver hilt vanished in a flash of silver light before reappearing again in the cage beside the Kyuubi as both the baby and himself vanished in a flash of silver light mere moments before ANBU members appeared, mourning over their esteemed leader.

**

* * *

**When the third Hokage and the Fourth's only remaining student, Hatake Kakashi, both arrived at the scene where all assembled shinobis were lowering their heads in respect for their late leader, Kakashi felt as if his heart had stopped, and Sarutobi Hizuren felt extremely sad that his successor had sacrificed his life for the village, but could do nothing to help.

Sarutobi gave the order to have the ANBU bring the body of the Fourth Hokage to the morgue of the ANBU headquarters and to guard his body before a funeral will be held for the Yondaime the next day as there are several people willing to kill just to get their hands on the body of the Yellow Flash and to possibly discover his secrets.

"Kakashi, is Kushina…?" Sarutobi trailed off, and Kakashi looked up at him sadly, that much obvious even with his mask on.

Kakashi shook his head. "She didn't make it," he said. "She died in childbirth. Minato-sensei saw her just before she died, and took his daughter away. Only kami knows where she is now."

"I see…" said Sarutobi thoughtfully. He knew quite well what had happened here, but thought it wise to keep it to himself as he knew that several people will be grieving over the passing of their leader, and wondered what had happened to Minato's daughter. Did the Death God take her – body and soul – as his payment for vanquishing the Kyuubi no Kitsune?

Kakashi meanwhile, felt as if Fate was mocking him.

First, Obito was taken from him, then Rin died fighting on the frontlines against the Iwa-nins near the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, and now, his sensei and his wife both died – one died fighting against the Kyuubi, and the other died in childbirth.

Is he really destined to have the people dearest and most precious to him get taken away from him one by one?

And yet, where is his sensei's daughter? He knew that the couple were both looking forward to the birth of their child, and actually had to repress a smile as he recalled a time when Kushina had to smack Minato over the head for actually planning to name their child 'Naruto' after the main character in Jiraiya's book. After several arguments later, both have decided to name their child 'Shiki' which means 'four seasons', being written in Kanji.

A few hours later, Sarutobi Hizuren had retaken the Hokage mantle once more with the passing of the Fourth, and informed the village that the Fourth Hokage had given his life in order to protect the village against the threat of the Kyuubi.

As the village cheered for the Fourth's victory, yet mourning in silence for their beloved leader and his wife, Sarutobi Hizuren and one Hatake Kakashi both wondered just what had happened to the missing daughter of the Fourth Hokage…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Icicle Inn:_

A silver-haired teenager who seemed to be about fourteen sighed softly to himself as he walked out of the house where he had just been to with Hojo and a few infantrymen of the Shinra company. Two others around his age met him when he exited the house – a handsome teen with red hair that framed his face perfectly and a raven-haired teen.

Genesis – the redhead – glanced at the baby in Sephiroth's arms, and Angeal – the raven head – scowled slightly. "That her?" asked Genesis quietly, and Sephiroth nodded.

The three teens have been extremely good friends ever since Genesis and Angeal first joined the Shinra company a little less than a year ago, and soon rose quickly through the ranks. The three soon became inseparable, and often went on missions together.

Sephiroth glanced at the baby in his arms and hated the thought that they had just deprived her of both her mother and father. Hojo, that sick scientist had killed the father of the baby – Aerith was her name – Professor Gast on the spot and her mother, a Cetra, an Ancient…one of the last ones remaining was killed by Hojo while trying to run from him with Aerith in her arms.

In some ways, Sephiroth envied the baby as well. She at least knew the touch and warmth of a mother while he never knew his. Genesis and Angeal never liked to talk about their parents as well, and Sephiroth was smart enough to not ask. He knew his mother's name though – Lucrecia Brown – and that she was one of the head scientists with the Research Department at Shinra, but she vanished several years ago.

Ever since he was old enough to walk and talk, Shinra had him acting as a SOLDIER, and not just any SOLDIER. He was a SOLDIER First Class at the mere age of thirteen, being given massive amounts of Mako treatment by Hojo than any other SOLDIER, even the commander of SOLDIER.

Hojo and the rest of the infantrymen had left some time ago to who-knows-where, and Hojo had just given him orders to take the baby – the Ancient – back to Shinra headquarters. Genesis and Angeal were to return with him. Sephiroth sighed before he went on his way, Angeal and Genesis tagging along after him, all three of them silent, their boots crunching the snow beneath their feet before their enhanced hearing heard the faint cry of a baby not far from where they were.

Sephiroth frowned and stopped in his tracks, Angeal looking in several directions at once, whilst Genesis was looking left and right, trying to detect the source of the cry.

"What is that?" asked Genesis in confusion.

"It…sounds like a baby," said Angeal slowly.

"In this weather?!" asked Sephiroth incredulously, gesturing towards the snow-filled grounds of the Icicle Inn.

Angeal sighed, shifting the oversized sword that he had on his back. "Let's check it out," he said before all three turned towards the direction of the cry, leading the source of the sound to the back of Professor Gast's house, and to their utmost surprise, all three saw a bundle of blankets in which lay an infant which could not be more than a few days old.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise, and Angeal could only stare on in shock. Genesis was the only one who still had his senses with him, and he went towards the bundle before picking it up in his arms, removing the blankets surrounding the baby – a girl – to see that she had a tuft of red hair with golden highlights to it and sky blue eyes that was bluer than the sky.

"How did you get here?" mused Genesis, not really expecting an answer.

Sephiroth and Angeal crowded around him to look at the baby, both of them being mesmerised by the baby's blue eyes, and Angeal smiled at the child, allowing the baby to grab one of his fingers. Even Sephiroth smiled at the sight, though it was gone nearly immediately.

Genesis then glanced around. He saw no one around and assumed that the baby was abandoned here and clicked his tongue in annoyance and slight anger. Who in the name of Gaia would abandon a baby in the middle of a freezing town like this whose inhabitants only knew snow? If they haven't come across the baby, she would have frozen to death, or probably starved to death sooner or later.

"What should we do with her?" asked Angeal at last, looking at his two friends, and Sephiroth and Genesis looked at their much level-headed and serious friend. "And don't give me that look, Genesis. You know that we can't take her with us."

"Well, we can't leave her to one of the townspeople here as well," said Sephiroth tiredly. "You know that not everyone worships SOLDIER like they're Gaia herself. They'll probably kill her once our backs are turned."

"Are you meaning to tell me that you're going to take her with us?" asked Genesis, nearly horrified at the very idea.

Sephiroth scowled at Genesis. "Trust me, I would like nothing more than to allow the girl to grow up normally, but we can't trust anyone else to look after her," he said before sighing. "We have no choice but to take her with us. At least we can protect her from Shinra…Hojo especially." He grumbled something beneath his breath. "I don't know what Shinra wanted with Professor Gast's daughter, but we can at least request for this child to be trained by one of us once she gets older…to be a SOLDIER. It's about the only way to allow her to escape from Hojo's hands. You both know this." He added sternly, seeing that Genesis and Angeal were about to interrupt him.

Angeal sighed. "I don't like it, but it's not like we have a choice," he said before glancing at the baby in Genesis's arms. "What's her name?"

"Shiki," said Genesis suddenly. "Namikaze Shiki." He suddenly blinked, feeling slightly shocked at what he had just said, and his two best friends looked at him incredulously.

"Genesis, how did you know that?" asked Angeal, shocked.

"I…don't know? Her name…it suddenly entered my head," said Genesis hesitantly.

All three friends looked back at the baby currently in Genesis's arms, and Sephiroth smiled. It wasn't one of those cold smirks or the cruel smiles that he always wore before finishing off an enemy. No, it was a real warm smile as the baby tugged at one of his fingers in her small one.

"Seems like she's got quite the gift," commented Sephiroth. He then sighed. He doesn't want to see either one of the babies landed with a life like his by joining Shinra, and ultimately, SOLDIER, but he had no other choice. This was the only way to survive and Shinra practically rules the planet.

"Come on, let's go back," said Angeal before his two friends nodded, and the three of them then walked towards the entrance of the Icicle Inn and back to the Shinra headquarters.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for this short chapter! This is like a prologue of sorts before the REAL chapter starts. Also, I'll mostly be writing the Crisis Core arc from Shiki's point-of-view for a few chapters before the actual story of Serenity's End begins. Shiki __**will **__go to Konoha in the near future, but not until she turns twelve. She'll be eight throughout the Crisis Core arc until Zack escapes with Cloud, which is when she'll be twelve years of age. And do you want Zack to live? Also, before anyone asks, this is a Genesis/Shiki pairing, and I'll __**deeply **__appreciate it if you review and give me some feedback! So please __**please **__review!_


	2. Character Profile

I've gotten a few requests to list the characters from Final Fantasy 7 involved in this story, so here it is. Please note that most of the characters' profiles in Crisis Core were taken from the Crisis Core official guidebook. Please note that their ages were listed according to when they appeared in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, but I do own the OC characters

* * *

**CHARACTERS OF SHINRA INC**

**SHIKI NAMIKAZE (or NAMIKAZE SHIKI)**

"_May the Goddess watch your steps."_

**Age: **6-19 (ages throughout story)

**Birthplace: **Konohagakure no sato

**Hair Colour: **Fiery red with golden highlights

**Eye Colour: **Cerulean blue with tints of mako

**Characteristic: **Calm and cold

**Weapon: **Soshohyouga (twin katanas), Ebony and Ivory (twin handguns)

**Ability: **Magic, weapon and hand-to-hand combat

**Special Ability: **Ability to see visions of the future, scrying (able to see the past of a place just by concentrating and touching the ground or any solid object in said place), ability to create solid images with her imagination

**Familiar: **Kouya (aka Kyuubi), a pure white fox with red eyes and two tails, about the size of a normal house dog with powerful magic abilities

**Occupation: **SOLDIER First Class/ SOLDIER Trainer

**Additional Info: **One of the SOLDIERs First Class for Shinra Inc, the most powerful and richest company in the entire planet of Gaia, she was first found as an abandoned baby when she was barely more than a few days old by the current other SOLDIERs First Class – Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley and Sephiroth.

Being trained by the three SOLDIERs from the day she could walk, she was soon admitted into the First Class when she was six years old. Basically an all-rounder, her ability is on par with Genesis and Angeal.

* * *

**ZACHARY FAIR**

"_It will take more than your average grunt to take me down!"_

**Age:** 16-29 (ages throughout story)

**Birthplace: **Gongaga

**Height: **6'1"

**Hair Colour: **Spiky black

**Eye Colour: **Blueish-green (because of Mako treatments)

**Characteristic: **Energetic and headstrong

**Weapon: **Buster Sword

**Ability: **Weapon and hand-to-hand

**Occupation: **SOLDIER Second Class

**Additional Info: **Zack is a SOLDIER Second Class, training directly under one of the Commanders of SOLDIER – Angeal Hewley. He is an energetic young man with simply too much energy to spare and dreams of becoming a hero like his idol, Sephiroth. As time goes by, he was promoted to SOLDIER First Class, and soon gained maturity, and was sent on several important assignments for SOLDIER, sometimes alongside Sephiroth and his protégé, Shiki Namikaze.

* * *

**ANGEAL HEWLEY**

"_Honour can be quite a burden at times."_

**Age: **20-36 (ages throughout story)

**Birthplace: **Banora

**Hair Colour: **Medium-length black

**Eye Colour: **Hazel with tints of mako

**Characteristic: **Calm and cool

**Weapon: **Buster Sword

**Ability: **Weapon

**Occupation: **SOLDIER First Class/ SOLDIER Commander

**Additional Info: **Angeal is a SOLDIER First Class who carries himself with the dignity and honour benefitting his position. The best friend and childhood friend of Genesis Rhapsodos who later goes missing sometime in the story, they grew up together in the village of Banora.

After both Angeal and Genesis joined SOLDIER in their pre-teens, they then met Sephiroth and befriended him. When not on assignments, Angeal spends his time training and mentoring Zack.

* * *

**GENESIS RHAPSODOS**

"_The winds sail over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."_

**Age: **20-36 (ages throughout story)

**Birthplace: **Banora

**Hair Colour: **Auburn

**Eye Colour: **Sapphire with tints of mako

**Characteristic: **Calm, cool and collected

**Weapon: **Rapier

**Ability: **Magic and weapon

**Occupation: **SOLDIER First Class/ SOLDIER Commander

**Additional Info: **Genesis is the son of the mayor of the village of Banora and grew up in a house on a hill above the village. He joined SOLDIER at an extremely early age alongside his best friend, Angeal Hewley. Genesis turns to the epic poem, Loveless, for his inspiration and guidance. He devotes much of his spare time looking for hidden meanings within the poem and hypothesizing about it's lost final act.

Among the three SOLDIER First Class who trained Shiki Namikaze – Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis – Genesis himself is particularly close to Shiki and taught her everything that she knew about magic and gunplay. As a master in the usage of magic, he is the only one who can block Shiki's Sight – her ability to see the future – and Angeal and Aerith even suspected that the SOLDIER Commander may even harbour some romantic feelings for Shiki Namikaze as she was the only person whom Genesis can't bring himself to attack when he went missing later sometime in the story.

* * *

**SEPHIROTH**

"_Depending on what happens, I may abandon Shinra."_

**Age: **20-36 (ages throughout story)

**Birthplace: **Nibelheim

**Hair Colour: **Silver which cascaded down to back

**Eye Colour: **Emerald green with tints of mako

**Characteristic: **Cold and calm

**Weapon: **Masamune, a six feet long nodachi

**Ability: **Weapon and magic

**Occupation: **SOLDIER First Class/ SOLDIER General

**Additional Info:** Sephiroth is the most famous and highly regarded SOLDIER First Class, and is considered by all of Midgar as a tremendous hero. He is a man of few words who preferred to let his sword to do the talking. Close friends with Genesis and Angeal, Sephiroth helped trained Shiki Namikaze and Aerith Gainsborough alongside them, and was responsible for drafting Shiki into SOLDIER First Class, and protected the two. Quite possibly the most powerful among the four SOLDIER First Class, Sephiroth grew extremely observant as the years passed, and spends his days studying old Shinra documents.

* * *

**AERITH GAINSBOROUGH**

"_I feel so safe with you, Zack."_

**Age: **15-28 (ages throughout story)

**Birthplace: **Icicle Inn

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Characteristic: **Gentle and kind

**Ability: **Healing magic

**Special Ability: **Ability to hear the Planet's voice as well as blessed with great healing power

**Occupation: **Healer of SOLDIER

**Additional Info: **Like Shiki Namikaze, Aerith was brought up by the three SOLDIER First Class after Hojo killed her parents. But unlike Shiki, Aerith wasn't trained to be a SOLDIER, but was instead used as a healer in SOLDIER itself, under the direct protection of the SOLDIER General, Sephiroth.

She's pretty and well-liked, and spends most of her time outside Shinra headquarters in the sector five slums where she grew and tended flowers in an abandoned church which coincidentally, is also where she first met Zack, the SOLDIER not knowing that she's also a member of SOLDIER until he met her alongside Shiki in Shinra Inc. Being the last of the Ancient – a race that had existed on the planet a long time ago – she can hear the voice of the Planet.

* * *

**CLOUD STRIFE**

"_SOLDIER operatives are amazing. I really wonder if I have what it takes…"_

**Age: **15-28 (ages throughout story)

**Birthplace: **Nibelheim

**Hair Colour: **Spiky blonde

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Characteristic: **Shy and low self-confidence

**Weapon: **Gun

**Occupation: **Shinra infantryman

**Additional Info: **Cloud is the uncertain and soft-spoken infantryman who desperately wanted to join SOLDIER. He befriends Zack and Shiki by coincidence on a mission, and has the good fortune to be taken under Zack's wing. Shiki later had an unusual interest in Cloud, seeing something special in the boy, and took to training him occasionally alongside Zack before managing to get in SOLDIER as a Third Class.

* * *

**TSENG**

"_All evidence of misconduct must be erased. Company rules."_

**Hair Colour: **Black tied in ponytail

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Characteristic: **Cool and calm

**Occupation:** Shinra Turks leader

**Additional Info: **Tseng is a senior member of the Turks, a highly secretive intelligence agency working for Shinra. Tseng is a man of few words, but isn't averse to making the occasional sarcastic comment. He respects the members of SOLDIER, but not as his equals.

* * *

**CISSNEI**

"_Wings symbolise freedom for those who have none."_

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Wavy auburn hair which falls in waves down to shoulders

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Characteristic: **Headstrong and calm

**Weapon: **Shuriken

**Occupation:** Member of Turks

**Additional Info: **Cissnei is a young member of the Turks who was born and raised within Shinra, and was trained from a young age to become a member of the Turks. She takes her job very seriously and enjoys the attention shown to her by Zack.

* * *

**RENO**

**Hair Colour: **Dark red hair tied in ponytail at nape of neck

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Characteristic: **Stubborn and a little arrogant

**Weapon: **Electro-rod

**Occupation: **Member of Turks

**Additional Info: **A member of the Turks, it was really unknown where he had came from prior to joining the Turks, but he is usually seen partnered with Rude, another member of the Turks.

* * *

**RUDE**

**Characteristic: **Calm and collected

**Occupation: **Member of Turks

**Additional Info: **Nothing much is really known about Rude, save for the fact that he's a member of the Turks alongside Reno and Cissnei. Usually seen partnered with Reno on missions, he's a fair contrast compared to the semi-loud and slightly arrogant character of Reno.

* * *

**HOJO**

**Additional Info: **Hojo is the top researcher at Shinra headquarters, and has developed a number of training programs regarding the creation of new and unique monsters. He's also a very arrogant man who holds a grudge and is not about to let anything stop his 'research'.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS:**

**VINCENT VALENTINE**

**Age: **27

**Hair Colour: **Black which reaches down to shoulders

**Eye Colour: **Red/Gold (when turn into Chaos)

**Characteristic: **Aloof and cold

**Weapon: **Gun

**Additional Info: **A mystical man, stern and upright, while at the same time, dark and mysterious. His past connection with Shinra is what made him join Shiki's group in the first place after the Nibelheim Crisis when Shiki and Aerith went on an unauthorised mission to investigate the town after Sephiroth went missing. He may seem frail at first, but inside his body lurks a fearsome power.

* * *

**TIFA LOCKHART**

**Age: **15-28 (ages throughout story)

**Birthplace: **Nibelheim

**Hair Colour: **Chocolate brown which cascaded down to shoulders

**Eye Colour: **Ruby red

**Characteristic: **Optimistic and bright

**Weapon: **Glove

**Ability: **Hand-to-hand and magic

**Occupation: **Bar hostess

**Additional Info: **A childhood friend of Cloud's, she was the guide assigned to Sephiroth and his group when they arrived at Nibelheim to investigate the mako reactors.

* * *

**YUFFIE KISARAGI**

**Age: **16

**Birthplace: **Wutai

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Dark brown

**Characteristic: **Stubborn, sneaky and arrogant

**Weapon: **Knife, boomerang and origami (for throwing)

**Occupation: **Materia Hunter (ninja)

**Additional Info: **Although you'd never know it if you look at her, Yuffie comes from a long line of ninja ancestors. She forced herself into the group just to get a certain something…which starts with the letter M. She's sneaky, arrogant and 'way' selfish.

* * *

**BARRETT WALLACE**

**Age: **35

**Birthplace: **Corel

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Coal black

**Characteristic: **Aggressive and bash

**Weapon: **Gun-arm

**Ability: **Weapon

**Occupation: **Leader of AVALANCHE

**Additional Info: **Head of AVALANCHE, the underground resistance movement later on in the story, he's fighting the mega-conglomerate, Shinra Inc which has monopolised mako energy, building special reactors to suck it out of the planet. Barrett depends on brute strength and his gun-arm to see him through. His wife died in an accident several years ago, and he now lives with his daughter, Marlene.

* * *

**RED XIII**

**Age: **48

**Birthplace: **Cosmo Canyon

**Characteristic: **Aloof and calm

**Weapon: **Headdress

**Ability: **Magic

**Occupation: **Beast

**Additional Info: **Just like his name says, he is an animal with fire-red fur. But under this fierce exterior is an intelligence surpassing that of any human's. His sharp claws and fangs make him good at close-range fighting, but other than that, nothing much is known about him. It's not even certain what his real name is. Shiki and Aerith broke him out of the labs in Shinra when they were both trying to rescue Zack and Cloud, and Red XIII later followed Cloud on his journey with AVALANCHE when the rest of the group went missing.

* * *

**CAIT SITH**

**Weapon: **Megaphone

**Job: **Toysaurus

**Additional Info: **Cait Sith rides around on the back of a huge stuffed Mog that he magically brought to life. Megaphone in hand, he's always shouting orders and creating dopey attacks. In truth, Cait is really a robotic cat that was created by Reeve, an employee of Shinra Inc who was loyal to the four SOLDIER First Class, and abided by their orders to assist Cloud and AVALANCHE in any way that he can.

* * *

**CID HIGHWIND**

**Age: **32

**Birthplace: **Rocket Town

**Hair Colour: **Dirty-blonde

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Characteristic: **Brash, rude and stubborn

**Weapon: **Spear

**Ability: **Weapon

**Occupation: **Pilot

**Additional Info: **Cid is a tough talking and warm hearted old pilot who hasn't forgotten his dreams. There's no better pilot who ever flew either on air or by sea. He believes that someday, he'll fly to the ends of the universe. With his hand made spear and knowledge of machinery, he throws himself into any attack, regardless of the danger.


	3. May the Goddess Watch Your Steps

Right, sorry about this. I've gotten a few complaints from my friends that this story is a little fast paced, and I've decided to rewrite chapter two. Also, I've added in a character profile guide in case there are any readers who aren't familiar with Final Fantasy VII. Also, there will be two chapters this time around, though it's more like chapter three is a revised version of the old chapter two.

Also, to clear up any confusion, I made a mistake with the cast's ages in the previous chapter and will amend it in this chapter. The Crisis Core arc will span three years or so, and before anyone kills me, this story is extremely AU, and that means I have to mess their ages about a little as well in this story…even though I seriously feel weird writing Genesis and Shiki as he's so much older than her!

Anyway, the cast's ages for this chapter will be as follows:

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis: 20

Zack: 13

Cloud and Aerith: 12

Shiki: 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, but I do own the OC characters

* * *

**Chapter Two: May the Goddess Watch Your Steps**

_Six years later; training room at level forty-nine; Shinra Inc:_

A redhead girl cursed beneath her breath as she panted heavily, looking across her in the training room at her opponent, the surroundings around them which was stimulated to take on the look of a barren wasteland.

Fiery red hair with golden highlights to it spilled down to her shoulders and sapphire-coloured orbs with hints of Mako in it was the only sign that identified her as a member of the Shinra Corporation's SOLDIER unit. The girl herself was wearing a plain black shirt beneath a dark blue weather resistant coat left opened which ends reached down to her thighs, with a pair of black pants and a pair of black half-boots, with matching black fingerless gloves on her hands. A pair of katanas with gleaming shimmering blue blades with black hilts with the guards in the shape of a pair of black demon wings on both blades, and engravings of silver dragons and phoenixes coiled around the guard to the end of the hilts on both blades was strapped in a criss-cross direction on her back. A pair of sniper sunglasses hung around her neck, and a pair of handguns hung from a pouch around her waist.

This girl was Namikaze Shiki.

Six years have passed ever since she had came to Shinra, and she was now currently one of SOLDIER's best, being trained by Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos themselves, and was proficient in swordplay, hand-to-hand fighting, gunplay as well as magic…even without the usage of materia. In fact, the only type of magic that she needed to use materia for are the summons. Because she is trained by three of the top fighters in SOLDIER themselves – the SOLDIER General and Commanders, and she was the one who actually _trained _the Shinra's infantrymen and the lower ranked members of SOLDIER – those in class three and below.

In fact, Sephiroth had to pull all kinds of strings in order to have Shiki directly under himself in order to protect her from Hojo. And speaking of that mad scientist…Sephiroth actually had to threaten him with severe bodily harm and death when Genesis actually discovered that there is a spirit being living in Shiki's body when she was barely four years old, and said being was the reason behind her horrendous mana control. Thus, Sephiroth had to ask Hojo to remove the spirit from Shiki's body…with the SOLDIER commander threatening Hojo that he'll kill the scientist where he stands if he so much as look at Shiki wrong.

Head of the Research Department Hojo may be, but even the scientist knew that the SOLDIER General don't make empty threats, and with the two SOLDIER Commanders backing their friend up as well, Hojo, in fear for his own life, did a clean job for once, and the 'spirit being' actually manifested into the shape of a pure white fox with two tails and red eyes, about the size of a regular house dog, with the ability of speech, and the 'spirit being' introduced himself as 'Kouya', his title being 'Kyuubi', the fox being one of the stronger materia summons created by Gaia herself, and followed Shiki everywhere she goes, being her familiar, with the fox having some powerful magic of his own.

And Shiki doesn't know if it's got to do with the fact that Kouya is out of her body now, but shortly after Kouya was removed from her body, she started to develop some abilities…like the ability to see flashes of the future, along with scrying – the ability to see the past or memories of an object or a place – and she also has the ability to control time, space and matter, having the ability to create solid images with her imagination, and as everyone knew, there are no limits to imagination.

Naturally, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal never spoke a word about Shiki's abilities to the higher ups as there's no telling what Hojo may try to pull. Aerith whom the three brought back with them on the day that they have found Shiki was also under them, but the girl mostly worked as a medic in SOLDIER, her healing skills being legendary. But unlike Shiki and the three of them, Aerith never underwent mako treatment, and she often wandered outside Shinra headquarters unless there's a matter that requires her attention.

When Shiki's abilities first manifested, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal assumed at first that she's a Cetra like Aerith – part of the ancient race which were among the first humans on the planet itself, but they later dismissed that thought as Shiki couldn't hear the Planet's voice like Aerith could, but yet, she can use the Planet's power in a way that Aerith, a _Cetra, _couldn't.

Up to this day, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal still has no idea how Shiki's abilities first came about. All three knew for certain that Kouya knew for sure, but the damned fox simply refused to say a word about it, no matter how much the three had threatened him, and the three of them knew from experience that they're better off getting Wutai to surrender, and to do so in a pink tutu if they wanted to get anything out of Kouya.

Most people automatically assumed that Shiki and Aerith will become a little like Sephiroth himself, both growing up with the three, but they're way far off. Aerith still retained her sweet and kind personality, but Shiki did resemble Sephiroth a little in the aloof personality and cold demeanour, but other than that, she didn't resemble Sephiroth at all.

Today is the usual day of the week when Shiki will be training with Sephiroth in one of the training rooms in Shinra Inc. The girl may be six years old, but she's definitely _not _weak, especially since she's a SOLDIER First Class, and the SOLDIER Trainer…and that only came about as Sephiroth pushed her to her limits from the first moment that she can walk.

Naturally, in the beginning, new recruits underestimated Shiki, and those poor idiots who do that were usually given a one-way ticket straight to the infirmary of Shinra headquarters itself. Aerith, aka Shiki's 'sister', was usually quite amused over this, as she knew better than anyone else not to underestimate Shiki or they'll be in a world of pain…especially after she's seen Shiki wipe out an entire platoon of Wutai troops with one spell.

Shiki took out both her katanas – Soshohyouga – which she usually manipulated the blades with either ice or fire. Shiki's twin katanas as well as her handguns were weapons that Genesis had custom made for her which grew with her since the SOLDIER Commander was exceptionally close to Shiki, compared to Sephiroth and Angeal.

Shiki cursed as she caught a flash of silver and black, and brought up both her katanas as a last effort to protect herself just mere moments before she was sent crashing through three trees, and resisted the urge to curse.

As usual, Sephiroth was definitely not being easy on her.

The man currently stood there, unmoving, looking at Shiki with those cold and calculating eyes of his, so much like a cat's.

The man was handsome, though his face was a little cold, almost devoid of all emotion. The only thing that even remotely indicated that he's still human was the look of occasional fondness that he sent to Shiki, though there is a hint of amusement in it right now. Long silver hair cascaded down his back, and his eyes were heavily tinted with the signs of mako.

The man also wore a long black trench coat, and upon it was set two metallic shoulder guards. Beneath the coat, the man also wore black leather pants and boots with no shirt. The coat itself was secured in place with several leather straps across his chest. A single nodachi which seemed to be about six feet long in length also hung loosely from the man's waist.

Shiki cursed beneath her breath, muttering words that a normal six-year-old shouldn't be uttering as she pushed herself to her feet, casting a wary glance at Sephiroth. Shiki was in no way weak, but as always, training with Sephiroth always made her feel like a rookie Shinra infantryman going through his first training regime for the first time.

A gesture of what seemed almost like a ghost of a smile passed over Sephiroth's face for a split second before it was gone again as he eyed his protégé with sharp and critical eyes. "You're improving, Shiki," he said. "Longest that you lasted against me last time was three minutes. Now you're up to twenty minutes. Genesis and Angeal have trained you well."

Shiki winced inwardly as she ignored the pain that shot through her body as she straightened herself up. Like with every teacher, Sephiroth, along with Angeal and Genesis, have expectations from her as their student. She knew, even without any of them saying a word, that she's in more danger in more ways than one in Shinra, and the only way to keep her safe from those 'dangers' is to get stronger. Hence the reason why Sephiroth kept pushing Shiki to her limits, alongside Genesis and Angeal.

And judging by the pain that she currently felt coursing through her body, that training has done wonders, though the injuries that she had is nothing that a simple Cure spell can't cure.

Sephiroth sighed and sheathed his Masamune before their surroundings faded away, revealing the training room on level forty-nine that they were both currently in. "Training is done for today," said the General. "I have a mission in Wutai, and you still have to see Genesis later, don't you?"

Shiki nodded. "May I be excused, sir?"

Sephiroth nodded before he watched his apprentice walk out of the doors of the training room, the doors making a light hissing sound as they do so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shooting room; Shinra headquarters:_

_Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang_

The sounds of gunshots could be heard clearly as Aerith Gainsborough watched her 'sister' practice her target shooting with her handguns with fingers stuffed into her ears to prevent herself from going deaf – Ebony and Ivory – handguns which had a sniper target radar built on it to allow better accuracy if Shiki is shooting from a distance.

Genesis was the one who had taught Shiki how to use guns as he was a master shooter. Sephiroth is extremely bad with guns and Angeal never even handled a gun before in his life, hence, it all fell down to Genesis. The ebony coloured handguns were guns that Genesis had custom made for Shiki, like how he custom made Soshohyouga – Shiki's twin katanas – for her. Her weapons were created with a little of her DNA and mana signature in it so that it grew with her, and only allows Shiki to use it.

Currently, in the entire SOLDIER, Genesis and Shiki were the only ones who could hit a target from 600m away…even with the usage of ordinary handguns.

Currently, other than Shiki and Aerith, only the SOLDIER Commander – Genesis Rhapsodos – was in the shooting room of Shinra headquarters – not surprising, given that Shiki is about the only one in SOLDIER, apart from Genesis himself, who used handguns as part of their chosen weapons, though Genesis don't use it much, preferring to use magic or his sword in combat instead.

Aerith watched on in silence, standing on the sidelines as she watched her 'sister' train. That day is the one day of the week when she don't go out of Shinra headquarters as that day is considered 'training day' for Shiki, and without a doubt, by the time the day ends, Shiki will be covered in bruises from head to toe, and Aerith will have to heal her. Wearing a white blouse and blue skirt with half-heels on her feet, no one would guess that this sweet brunette is a member of SOLDIER…the medic for SOLDIER, actually.

Genesis was standing beside Aerith, a pleased expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest, watching Shiki practice her target practice by crouching down on one knee behind the waist-high platform which one will remain behind to practice their target shooting.

Like with every training session, Shiki, along with Genesis, naturally, had the training mufflers placed over their ears to protect their hearing as a SOLDIER's senses were extremely sensitive…especially with their senses enhanced by mako treatment.

The SOLDIER Commander was handsome with reddish-brown hair that frames his face perfectly and sapphire coloured eyes with signs of mako. He wore a black turtleneck shirt with a long red trench coat left opened. Beneath the coat, he also wore black pants and boots with dark red gloves on both hands. A silver earring in the design of a dagger hung from his right ear, half-hidden by his hair. A red rapier with the guard in the design of a devil hung loosely from his waist. And like with all members of the SOLDIER First Class, the mako treatments that he was given is enough to enhance his appearance to which they won't look a day over twenty one even without undergoing mako treatments in the future.

"Right, stop!" Genesis called out, clapping his hands together to catch Shiki's attention, and the girl in question turned around, a questioning look on her face, pulling the mufflers down from her ears in order to hear Genesis properly.

"You're still a little tense when handling guns," commented Genesis, walking up to Shiki and kneeling down to her height level, adjusting Shiki's grip on the gun that she's currently handling. "Loosen your grip a little, and you'll be able to adjust your aim a little. For a person who uses guns, our main point for our weapons is the _accuracy._ No matter how good the gun, it doesn't matter if you can't hit the target. Also, steady your breathing. Breathe in rhythm with the way that you handle the gun, and you'll be able to aim better."

Shiki nodded before adjusting her grip on the gun like how Genesis had taught her to, steadying her breathing, and focusing her target on the training dummy in front of her before she closed one eye to measure the distance between herself and the training dummy before her finger pressed down on the trigger.

BANG!

The apple right in front of the training dummy with a five gil coin half embedded in the top of the apple exploded into pieces immediately, and the coin rolled to a corner, and Shiki sighed. She's still unable to hit the damn coin, no matter how many times she had tried!

Genesis chuckled. "Better luck next time," he said with a smile as the two got up and walked towards Aerith's initial direction, Shiki removing the mufflers from her ears and slipping the sniper sunglasses from her eyes and slipping it around her neck where she'd always placed it unless she's on a mission. "You're doing pretty well as it is. There's no need to hurry. You've already mastered the usage of magic."

Shiki sighed. "Try telling that to Hojo," she said rather irritably as Aerith muttered a healing spell under her breath and started to heal all of Shiki's injuries which healed at a tremendous rate.

Genesis's face darkened. "Has he been bothering you again?" he asked, a dark and ominous tone in his voice.

Shiki nodded. "He just can't take a hint, can he?" she asked, exasperated. "I might just have to take Kouya with me whenever I go for my mako treatments, despite the fact that Kouya dislikes the smell of the mako chemicals in the lab."

"Commander Rhapsodos, Captain Namikaze." A SOLDIER Third Class entered the room that they currently were in just then, saluting his superior officers.

"What is it?" asked Genesis, turning towards the SOLDIER.

"A mission missive from the President himself," said the SOLDIER. "Wutai troops have gathered at the outskirts of Midgar, and the President has ordered that General Sephiroth, Commander Hewley, Commander Rhapsodos as well as Captain Namikaze are to neutralise the troops. Leave none alive. That is the order from the President."

Genesis nodded. "Very well," he said. "Return to your post."

"Sir!" The SOLDIER saluted Genesis before exiting the room.

Genesis, Aerith and Shiki exchanged looks.

"I'll be in the infirmary." Aerith informed the two. "I'll be expecting plenty of patients today."

"We'll off to back Sephiroth and Angeal up then," said Genesis. "Let's go."

Shiki nodded before the three of them left the room, the metallic doors hissing behind them as they did so.

Duty calls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Three years later; Shinra headquarters:_

(Shiki is about nine at this point in time)

"A battle mission to Wutai?" asked Genesis with a frown, reading and re-reading the mission missive that he was given to make sure that his eyes aren't playing tricks on him.

Angeal Hewley, Genesis's best friend and also the SOLDIER Commander nodded. "The President has decided that this war with Wutai has been going on for far too long," said Angeal solemnly. "Basically, all that you have to do is to cut down as many of Wutai's forces as possible. You're to go to Fort Tamblin. A squad of SOLDIERs Class Two and Class Three will be sent with you. And Shiki will be going along as well."

Genesis sighed, getting up from behind his desk from which he was seated. "In other words, this is an elimination mission, right?" he said tiredly, and Angeal nodded. "Has Shiki been informed?"

"Sephiroth has the privilege to inform her about it," said Angeal. "I've got no doubt that she's probably aware about this mission by now. She will be at the lobby, along with the SOLDIERs that would be sent on this mission."

"Right…" said Genesis with a sigh. "I'd best get going then. Maybe I can get in some reading done after the mission's done."

Angeal chuckled. "You and your Loveless," he said. "It's a wonder that you hadn't driven Sephiroth insane with you quoting Loveless at him nearly every hour of the day."

"Hey!" Genesis frowned at Angeal, not liking this insult to his precious book. "Don't insult the book!"

**

* * *

**Shiki was already waiting at the lobby of Shinra headquarters, along with a squad of Class Three and Class Two SOLDIERs when Genesis finally showed up. The SOLDIER Captain was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, and she looked up when Genesis finally showed up.

"Sorry that I'm late," said Genesis with a nod to Shiki before turning back towards the SOLDIERs that were assembled. "So you're the SOLDIERs that will be going along with us on the mission? I'm sure that Director Lazard had already briefed all of you on the mission objectives. We're to weaken Wutai's troops as much as possible in order to end this war as soon as possible. In other words, this is an elimination mission."

"Yes sir!"

Shiki smiled slightly before the smile vanished from her face so quickly that the SOLDIERs can only wonder if it's a trick of the light. "May the Goddess watch your steps," she said.

Genesis smiled a small smile at the SOLDIERs. "And may she guide you in the shadows," he said. Only Genesis and Shiki knew this – the two who were fanatics of Loveless – but the words that they've spoken is like a safety prayer of sorts to the goddess depicted in Loveless. "Let's move out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Wutai; Fort Tamblin:_

Shiki stood behind the clumps of trees and bushes high on the cliff that overlooked the buildings of Wutai in this part of the ninja country that she currently was in. A communicator was attached to her ear to allow her to keep in constant contact with Genesis and the leaders of the individual SOLDIER units of the Class Two and Class Three that Genesis had split them into for this mission.

Shiki is the scout for this mission of sorts, a backup, just in case things go wrong. It is missions like this that things often went wrong. Shiki and Genesis both have enough experience with missions like this in the past since Shiki had been going on missions like this – often with one of the three SOLDIERs First Class – ever since she was four years old.

From where she stood, with Kouya by her side, a pair of spyglasses trained to her eyes, Shiki can see everything that is currently happening below, and can direct the SOLDIERs to a safe area if the direction in which they're heading in happens to be dangerous territory.

"_Squad A now heading to point 0315. We've got one injured, but nothing life-threatening."_

The communicator in Shiki's ear started cackling to life just then, followed by several other transmissions from the other units.

"_Squad C now heading to point 0125. We've got two injured and one dead."_

Shiki narrowed her eyes as she noticed through the spyglasses that she's now looking through that the direction in which squad C is heading towards happened to be the direction where several Wutai soldiers are now heading in, and spoke into the communicator.

"_Negative. Squad C, head towards point 0679 instead. There are enemies waiting in ambush at point 0125."_

"_Squad C. Affirmative."_

Kouya sniffed the air just then and his eyes turned towards Shiki, one of alarm. "Shiki, tell all the troops to get out of there! Someone had just summoned a summon creature!"

Shiki turned towards Kouya sharply. "Which one?" she asked in a low tone.

"Bahamut."

Shiki narrowed her eyes and spoke into her communicator once more. _"All squads, retreat from Fort Tamblin immediately and head to the rendezvous point! There's a summon creature on the loose! Repeat, all squads, retreat from Fort Tamblin immediately and head to the rendezvous point!"_

Five different voices – Genesis's among them – sounded at the same time.

"_Affirmative."_

Shiki sighed before she spied through her spyglasses to see that the individual SOLDIER squads were slowly retreating out of Fort Tamblin, getting into the occasional fight with the Wutai troops around the fortress, but other than that, they're all doing fine. Shiki merely hoped that they can get out of the fortress before the summon creature that some Wutai had summoned decided to have them as it's midday snack.

Shiki's vision went blank at once before a myriad of images started flashing through her mind, and she gritted her teeth in slight frustration, knowing immediately what is going on. She's getting another vision, but this time, it's come at a bad time.

"_W-What is __**this??!!"**_

"_Commander Rhapsodos? What is the matter?"_

"_Get away from me!"_

_A black wing._

"_W-What is __**that??!!"**_

"_N-No…! It…can't be…happening __**again!!!"**_

"_RRROOOOAAAARRRRWWWW!"_

"_It's a summon beast!"_

"_Is that the one that Captain Namikaze had informed us about?!"_

"_It's huge!"_

_Tons of bodies lying dead on the forest pathway._

"…_Commander Rhapsodos…?"_

"_Aaaarrrggghhh!"_

Shiki soon snapped back to reality, her face pale and her eyes wide at seeing just what she's just seen in her vision. One thing that Shiki knew from experience; her visions _never _lied, not even when she wanted them to. She's made a fatal mistake once in ignoring a vision the first time that she's received a vision, and hundreds of Shinra infantrymen paid for it with their lives when Wutai troops ambushed them in the outskirts of Midgar.

And judging from what Shiki had seen from that vision earlier, the vision is bound to come true in a few minutes as the forest pathway where she's seen Genesis, the SOLDIERs that were sent with them, along with Bahamut, was the place which is their rendezvous point.

Kouya was looking at her in worry. "What is it? What did you see?"

"All I can say is that if we don't hurry and meet up with Genesis soon, there's going to be some—"

"_RRROOOOAAAARRRRWWWW!"_

"—trouble." Shiki finished as a loud roar pierced through the air. "Let's go!"

**

* * *

**Both Shiki and Kouya arrived at the rendezvous point only to see several bodies of the Second and Third Class SOLDIERS sent with them, and a barely conscious Bahamut floating a few feet off the ground, injuries literally all over the summon beast.

Shiki didn't waste any time; she immediately whipped out one of her handguns and fired two shots straight into Bahamut's forehead before following it up with an Ultima spell before the summon beast was gone, blown to pieces by Shiki's attack.

Shiki took a quick look around only to see that Genesis is not anywhere about, and her eyes narrowed in worry. _'Has the vision already started?' _she wondered.

Shiki immediately made a beeline towards one of the still barely alive SOLDIERs lying on the ground and shook his shoulder. "Hey. Where is Genesis?"

"…he's…gone…" The SOLDIER tried to choke out, pointing a shaking finger towards the sky before his hand dropped to the ground. But before the SOLDIER closed his eyes, he managed to choke out, "…Monster…"

Shiki's eyes widened in horror inwardly as the SOLDIER died, thinking the worse regarding Genesis's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Kouya was sniffing in every nook and cranny for Genesis's scent before he finally looked up at Shiki.

"It's no good, Shiki," said the fox, shaking his head. "Genesis's scent…it just…ended…around here." He tapped the area around him with his front paw.

Shiki's mako-enhanced eyes then noticed an unfamiliar object lying not too far from where Kouya indicated that Genesis's scent had disappeared, and walked up to investigate before picking up a black feather.

Shiki felt as if her heart had plummeted into her boots, realising that once more, she was unable to stop her vision from occurring…and the one who had to pay the price for it is the person to whom matter more to her than life itself.

But why?

Just why did Genesis did such a thing?

Shiki knew, just by looking at the injuries on the bodies of the dead SOLDIERs all around her, that half of them were killed by Genesis, instead of the Bahamut that she's just finished off less than a few minutes ago.

She soon came to a shocking realisation, the black feather resting in the palm of her left hand, looking up into the blue sky.

"He's gone…"


	4. We Are Not Monsters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, but I do own the OC characters

* * *

**Chapter Three: We Are Not Monsters**

_Four months later; unnamed area:_

A redhead girl frowned as she surveyed the remains of what seemed to be a tall and proud building once, poking the debris with the toe of her boot. The girl sighed, sweeping some of her hair out of her eyes.

She still has _no _idea whatsoever just _why _Genesis had suddenly vanished when they were on that mission in Wutai just four months ago, but she had a faint suspicion that it had to do with the vision that she's received when she was in Wutai prior moments before the _actual event __**actually **_happened.

That's one thing that Shiki hated most about her Sight when the visions hit her suddenly. The visions may come true in weeks, days, or months even, but there are times when it will happen just mere _seconds _after having received her vision.

She had been putting her Sight to full use by forcing herself into deep mediation to try to find Genesis, but to no avail. Especially since Genesis is the one person in the entire planet who can block her Sight, the guy being a master in magic.

Shinra had listed Genesis as MIA (Missing-in-Action), and as there were not enough personnel to be sent out for a search for the missing SOLDIER First Class, Shiki, Sephiroth and Angeal have been doing the search themselves discreetly.

And now, after having received reports that Genesis had been sighted, Shiki had been sent by Director Lazard to investigate the site at which he's been last sighted at, but it seems like she's too late.

Shiki sighed and fished out her cellphone from within her pocket and dialled Sephiroth's phone. "It's me," she said once the line had been connected. "Seems like he's been here, as I've detected his mana signature around, but I'm just a step too late. He's gone."

Sephiroth sighed on the other end of the line. _"Again, huh?" _he said. _"Anyway, get back to Shinra headquarters. Angeal needs your help with one of the class two that he's been training for some time. He wants your opinion if he should be promoted to First Class, along with us."_

Shiki frowned; as the trainer for the SOLDIER, they need her approval before they can submit a promotion request to the Executive Manager – Lazard – and get said individual the promotion. "Where?"

"_The training room at level forty nine," _was Sephiroth's answer. _"Angeal's going to start the visual training for that particular SOLDIER within an hour – more than enough time for you to return to Shinra – if I'm accurate in my assumption that you've rode your bike there?"_

"Yeah," said Shiki, glancing at her motorbike which is the newest model of Shinra Corporation's, and noticed that Kouya was seated on his haunches by her bike. "The SOLDIER's name?"

"_Zack. Zachary Fair."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop_

The whirring of the helicopter's blades is the only sound that could be heard as the radio communicator started to cackle, and a voice came through the radio.

"_Wutai soldiers have taken control of a Shinra train, Muka 93 Type 02. It is headed towards Sector 8 in Midgar. SOLDIER will be sent to take control of the situation. So far, there's been no change in the enemies' movements. Starting countdown…"_

A sixteen-year-old teen with black spiky hair and wearing the typical SOLDIER uniform, with a Buster Sword strapped on his back swallowed, seated near the entrance of the helicopter whilst an older man also wearing the same uniform with a Buster Sword was holding the radio in his hand.

"…_three…"_

"…_two…"_

"…_one…! Mission start! Prepare to be dropped off."_

"The train has been commandeered by Wutai soldiers," said Angeal, the older of the two, glancing at the younger man standing at the entrance of the helicopter, ready to leap off the helicopter. "Your mission is to seize and regain control of the train."

"Ro~ger!" Zachary Fair said cheerfully before he jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the roof of a moving train, despite Angeal's shout.

"Zack! Be serious about this!" Angeal shouted as he jumped out of the train after Zack. "Concentrate! The soldiers on this train aren't that of Shinra. Do you understand?!"

Angeal sighed. _'Zack the Puppy…' _He thought in amusement about the nickname that the SOLDIER First Class – namely himself, Sephiroth, Shiki and Genesis – he had a pang of sadness at the last name – have given Zack. _'He sure lives up to this name.'_

He took off after Zack and watched as Zack ran down the train, making his way to the engine of the train, slashing down numerous soldiers wearing the uniforms of Shinra's infantrymen, and aiming their rifles at the SOLDIER class two, but proved to be no match for Zack and his Buster Sword. Halfway down the train, however, Zack got shot at and nearly fell off the train had he not steadied himself just in time.

**

* * *

**"Man…you've got to be kidding me," muttered Shiki, standing atop the roof of a building, watching this scene unfold below her, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the SOLDIER cut down the 'Shinra infantrymen' below her. "Is he really a SOLDIER?"

**

* * *

**"_Train number Muka 93 Type 03 originated from a situation that began in Sector 1's train station. Continue onto Phase 2. You will be ranked by your superiors."_

Zack immediately leapt off the train before he received a call, several civilians running past him to safety. "Zack here."

"_Zack, is it going smoothly?" _Angeal's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Angeal, what's going on here?" asked Zack, his brow furrowed in confusion. "The enemy soldiers are Shinra soldiers."

"_Those were Wutai soldiers using fake uniforms, Zack," _said Angeal. _"Next, you need to head up to the area above."_

"Sector 8, right?" asked Zack, craning his head to look up above him.

"_Yeah. But before that, you'll need to deal with the intruders at the station."_

"Intruders?" echoed Zack.

"_You'll soon understand," _said Angeal mysteriously. _"Don't go running out of breath."_

"It should be fine to go wild though, right?"

"_Just a little."_

**

* * *

**Shiki watched from the rooftop of some building as Zack fought against the summon Behemoth, and was impressed despite herself, at Zack's skills. She can see why Angeal wanted her present to see for herself if Zack should be promoted to First Class.

But despite all his skill…Zachary Fair seems rather like a kid high on sugar…though he isn't exactly the first SOLDIER with weird habits as majority of the high ranking SOLDIERs – excluding the First Class – have a ton of weird habits.

"He's good," muttered Shiki to herself as she watched Zack cut down the Behemoth before her eyes widened when she saw someone caught Zack off his guard and pointed a sword at him from behind. She cursed to herself before sending a message to Angeal's phone and leapt down the building that she's on to Zack's rescue, praying that she'll make it in time.

**

* * *

**"To be showing your back to the enemy…you're either very confident or very foolish," said Sephiroth coldly before throwing a simple slash at Zack which he has difficulty in defending, and landed on the ground.

"Dammit! I want to become a hero too!"

"It's over," said Sephiroth as Zack raised his sword which made impact with Sephiroth's Masamune, effectively breaking his Buster Sword in half, much to Zack's utmost surprise.

Sephiroth raised his sword once more, but before he can deal the finishing blow, Zack blinked as there was a flash of raven and a flash of red, and the next moment, Angeal had grabbed Zack's broken Buster Sword, shielding the younger male from harm.

When Zack turned his head, he saw a redhead girl who looked to be about nine years old with one knee on the ground, one of the katanas strapped on her back out and stuck in the ground, effectively stopping Sephiroth's Masamune from dealing out more damage.

"Freeze to Annihilate, Soshohyouga!" The unknown girl growled, and much to Zack's surprise, there was a faint ripple of mana in the air, and the shimmering blue blade of the katana immediately froze over with a thin layer of ice, and Sephiroth's Masamune was soon encased in ice, and the temperature of the surroundings dropped several degrees.

Sephiroth stepped back, glancing at his currently ice encased Masamune, and Zack got back up, the girl pushing herself to her feet as well. Angeal then pulled out his cellphone and the message 'Abort Mission' appeared on the screen of his phone, with the words 'Yes' and 'No' below it before he selected 'Yes', and the images around Zack started becoming distorted, and soon, the three found themselves in the training room on level forty nine of Shinra headquarters.

"Training is over," said Angeal, turning towards Zack as the redhead dismissed the ice on her katana and sheathed it back on her back.

"How come?" Zack asked in confusion before Angeal pointed Zack's broken sword at him. "Are you for real? I was just about to get serious." Angeal handed Zack back his broken Buster Sword before the younger man sighed and got to his feet, looking at the girl who had just prevented a visualisation Sephiroth from lobbing his head off. "And who are you? You're just a kid, and yet, you're able to block Sephiroth's sword. Granted, that Sephiroth is just a visualisation, but—"

"I thought you would have learnt this by now, Zachary Fair," said the girl, sighing, interrupting Zack in the middle of his tirade, knowing quite well that if she doesn't interrupt him, he'll go on until the next day. "Size doesn't mean anything in SOLDIER."

"Zack, she's one of the First Class in SOLDIER," said Angeal. "She's Sephiroth's student, and she _trains _the SOLDIER. Her name is Shiki."

Shiki glanced at Angeal as if saying, _'is this guy really the one that you wanted to promote to SOLDIER First Class?' _The redhead then turned towards Zack, nodding politely, and even the guy can tell that she's powerful in her own right. "Namikaze Shiki. Nice to meet you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shooting room; Shinra headquarters:_

_Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang_

The sounds of gunshots could be heard clearly as Aerith walked down the hallways of level forty nine where most of the training rooms in Shinra headquarters were located.

Aerith entered the shooting room where Shiki was currently in, and immediately stuffed fingers into both her ears to prevent herself from going deaf as she watched Shiki crouched on one knee behind the waist-high platform which one will remain behind to practice their target shooting.

Shiki had absorbed herself more into her training ever since Genesis had disappeared, and had suddenly learned alarmingly fast in Sephiroth's training that even the SOLDIER General was startled. No one had said anything, but everyone knew that Shiki wanted to find Genesis more than anything else in the world.

The slight pausing of Shiki's shooting was the only thing that gave away any indication that she's noticed Aerith's presence as she continued reloading the bullets into her guns.

Aerith watched in silence, fingers still stuffed into both ears, as she watched Shiki studied the training dummy that she was about to target next, with an apple with a five gil coin half embedded in the top of the apple just before the training dummy, and Aerith mentally calculated the distance to estimate that the distance from Shiki to the training dummy was approximately 650 meters.

Aerith watched as Shiki focused her attention on the target, one eye closed to better gauge the distance before her finger pressed down on the trigger.

BANG!

Sighing, Shiki pulled down the mufflers from her ears as well as removing the sniper sunglasses that she had on before getting to her feet and walking towards Aerith. "Anything that you need from me?" asked Shiki, reloading the bullets in her handguns before placing it back in her pouch. The bullets that Shiki used for her handguns were special bullets that was filled with mana and which Genesis have taught her how to create when he had first started training her.

"You've got a mission," said Aerith, recalling what she's here for in the first place. "With Sephiroth. Director Lazard assigned this mission. You and Sephiroth are to go to Wutai where Genesis was last seen to search for any clues regarding his whereabouts. I think Angeal and Zachary Fair are to go as well, though you and Sephiroth will join up with them later."

Silence.

"Genesis, huh?" mused Shiki before she tightened the band of the pouch around her waist and tightened the fingerless gloves on her hands, placing her sniper sunglasses around her neck where she always placed it unless she's wearing it when out on a mission. "Got it."

Before Shiki walked out of the training room though, she sighed inwardly, studying the training room where she's training on her target practice, remembering the last time that Genesis had helped her with her target practice…

Shiki sighed before turning away and leaving the training room to get Sephiroth.

'_Genesis…where are you…?'_

Aerith looked at the departing back of her 'sister' worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip before turning back to the training dummy that Shiki is practicing on earlier before a slight smile lit up her face and she turned away.

The five gil coin half embedded in the apple before the training dummy that Shiki is practicing on had a bullet hole through the middle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Wutai:_

Two people were vaguely visible just behind the clumps of trees and bushes that grew over the cliffs that overlooked the buildings of Wutai. One was that of a nine year old redhead girl, and the other was a tall man with silver hair.

"So nothing there as well, huh?" asked Sephiroth with a frown, and Shiki shook her head, having just returned from scouting the last area in Wutai that Genesis was said to be last sighted at…their rendezvous point in Wutai on their last mission.

"Genesis taught me everything that I knew about magic and gunplay," said Shiki, looking down the hill that they're currently at in Wutai. "He's a master of magic, able to use most magic spells without materia…just like myself. He's the only one who can avoid my Sight and my sensing abilities. Kouya is unable to track him too." She added, glancing at the fox at her feet.

"His scent is there," said Kouya, looking up at Sephiroth. "But it disappeared around the destroyed building that we were at…and the same earlier at the forest pathway where we've been to. He's a SOLDIER First Class, after all. It's simple for him to do something like that."

"And now, Zachary, Angeal and Director Lazard are trying to track Genesis by searching the last place where he's been in before he went missing," added Sephiroth. "It's a rather slim chance that we can find anything…but, it's better than nothing." He glanced at Shiki. "Come on, we have to go and meet up with Angeal and Director Lazard."

"Sephiroth." Sephiroth stopped in his tracks before turning towards Shiki. The girl's voice was serious, and he's rarely heard or seen her like this…even with the number of Wutai troops that she's taken out during the war. Genesis's disappearance had hit Shiki the hardest as the two were especially close, and yet Shiki never said anything about it. In fact, Sephiroth had a strong feeling that Genesis actually felt something for the girl…despite the fact that Shiki was only nine years old right now.

Shiki took a deep breath in before looking at Sephiroth in the eye to show that she's completely serious. "If Genesis is branded as a traitor by the Shinra Corporation…will you kill him?" asked Shiki seriously.

Sephiroth winced a little, an extremely subtle move that only a really observant person could detect. "…I have no idea," said Sephiroth at last. "Come on, we can't keep Director Lazard waiting."

**

* * *

**Both Shiki and Sephiroth arrived at the scene where Zack is at – with Kouya following the SOLDIER's scent – only to see Zack dealing with Ifrit, but didn't manage to finish him off before both Shiki and Sephiroth moved in before Ifrit can have Zack as his midday snack.

Kouya opened wide his mouth before he blew out a blast of freezing wind and ice which froze Ifrit in his tracks for a split second before Sephiroth dealt a swift swing at the fire summon and Shiki followed it up with two quick shots with one of her handguns, aiming it directly at Ifrit's forehead before the fire god was gone, blown to pieces by Sephiroth and Shiki's combined attacks.

"Awesome—" Zack started, but was interrupted by Sephiroth who knelt down by one of the bodies of the soldiers that Zack was fighting earlier, and Shiki knelt down by Sephiroth's side as the SOLDIER commander pulled the mask off the face of the soldier before moving onto the other soldier.

"Genesis," said Sephiroth grimly, a faint hint of rage in his normally cold and expressionless eyes.

"The missing SOLDIER First Class?!" asked Zack in bewilderment, staring at the two unmasked soldiers lying on the ground that he was fighting earlier. "The same face?!"

"Genesis clones," stated Shiki in a manner as if that explained everything. To Sephiroth, it probably did, but to Zack on the other hand…

"Clone? Human clones?!" asked Zack, getting more confused by the minute.

Sephiroth and Shiki exchanged looks, and Kouya sniffed at the bodies of the clones on the ground. The two SOLDIERs knew that it _definitely _isn't Hojo's work this time around as the mad scientist may be head of Shinra's Research and Development Department, but he had never been able to succeed once in cloning. There's only one known scientist they both knew who could, but…

Sephiroth turned towards Zack. "Where is Angeal?"

"Huh?" Zack blinked. "He was supposed to be fighting here as well, but—"

Sephiroth exchanged looks with Shiki, a look of betrayal and sorrow visible in both their eyes if one knew how to look. "He went with him as well, did he?" mused the SOLDIER commander, seeming as if he was speaking to himself rather than to Zack and Shiki.

"Huh?" Zack blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?!"

"Angeal has also betrayed us," said Shiki, glancing at Zack. "That's what it means."

"That's impossible!" Zack nearly shouted, not seeming to care that Sephiroth was the SOLDIER commander, and Shiki was the trainer for SOLDIER, and both were SOLDIER First Class. "I know Angeal very well! He's not the type of person who would do something like that! Angeal would never betray me!"

Sephiroth and Shiki exchanged glances. _'I sure hope that he didn't betray us as well,' _thought Shiki, looking at the bodies of the clones on the ground, Kouya sniffing the clones to remember the scents of the Genesis clones. _'But I know Angeal and Genesis…they're not people who would do this simply. What is going on here…?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Aerith and Shiki's dormitory room; Shinra headquarters:_

"How is it?" asked Aerith with concern as she watched Shiki tried to focus on using her Sight. Shiki can use her Sight at will instead of waiting for the visions to hit her, but it requires a great amount of concentration and willpower on her side.

Earlier, Lazard had summoned both Sephiroth and Shiki for an investigation mission into Banora village – Angeal and Genesis's hometown – but both have turned down the mission for reasons unknown to everyone else but themselves, recommending for Zack to take the mission in place of them instead. And right now, Shiki was trying to force herself into full mediation mode – a technique that Genesis had taught her once – in order to force herself to See.

Shiki sighed and shook her head. "I kept getting flashes of Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Zack and…" _'…visions of Angeal and Genesis having wings…' _Shiki thought, not knowing why she didn't want to say this, but knowing that it had a major role to play in the future happenings…the part about Angeal and Genesis having wings, that is.

"And what?" asked Aerith, but Shiki was fortunately saved having to answer by a call from her cellphone which she answered before it finished ringing for the second time.

"Shiki here."

"_Shiki. Sephiroth here."_

"What is it?"

"_Care to go on a little mission with me?" _asked Sephiroth seriously. _"Investigating the last Shinra researcher who had ever successfully created a human clone in Shinra's history… He's about the only person who might be able to lead us to Genesis and Angeal…assuming that they have left him alive in the first place."_

"I'll be right over," said Shiki after a slight pause. "Where do I meet you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile in Banora village:_

"Weird trees," commented Zack, seeing the strange trees that grew all over the village that Director Lazard had sent both himself and the Turks, Tseng, for an investigation mission.

"Those are White Banora trees," explained Tseng, eyeing the trees with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "White Banora…otherwise known as the Stupid Apple."

"Huh? Stupid Apple?" Zack echoed, blinking, before a conversation that he had with Angeal on the last mission that they were together on came to the surface of his memory…

"_Zack. Do you know of the Stupid Apple?"_

"_What is that?"_

"_How could you not know what that is? To not know about the Stupid Apple… If that's so, then your promotion to First Class will be next to impossible."_

"_What is that? Hey, Angeal! What the heck is a Stupid Apple?!"_

"_It's properly known as the White Banora. Once a year, you could hand pick them off the White Banora trees. The people of my village are quite fond of them, and they named it the Stupid Apple. We used to go into the farms and take a couple to eat."_

"_You're quite the thief to say something like that."_

"_I was poor then."_

"_Sure. Say whatever you like."_

"_Even still, I had much pride. The village mayor's house probably had the largest apple tree. The apples on that tree were probably the most delicious, but I could never forgive myself if I took one from there. The mayor's son __**was **__my best friend after all."_

"_If he was your best friend, wouldn't it be fine to just let you have one?"_

"_Pride…is quite a troublesome thing."_

"Then…this is Banora village?" asked Zack, realisation striking him like a jackhammer. "Angeal's hometown?!"

"Exactly," said Tseng with a nod. "It would appear that Genesis and Angeal are old friends."

Both of them stopped in their tracks just then as several soldiers – the same as the ones that had attacked Zack at Wutai – appeared before them just then.

"Aren't these the same guys from Wutai?!" Zack burst out, grabbing his Buster Sword to prepare himself for battle.

In a few moments, the clones were all struck down by Zack.

"It seems that they've arrived in the village as well," said Tseng solemnly. "The safety of the villagers is what concerns me. It's possible that these people might have taken the villagers hostage. With weapons of mass destruction, we'll get rid of Genesis and his accomplices. It's what the President plans to do. So it would be best if we were to move quickly."

**

* * *

**"_This _was his last lab?" asked Shiki with a frown, staring at Sephiroth as if he had suddenly grown two new heads. Both were standing before the remains of what was once a building which is the exact same place where Shiki had been to a few months ago before Angeal had asked her for that favour to watch Zack's visual training in the training room. "Are you sure?"

Beside her, Kouya was staring at Sephiroth with a look that suggested Sephiroth was crazy as well.

"I'm sure," said Sephiroth. "It's probably the reason why you can sense Genesis's mana signature around here before. He destroyed this lab because it's _his."_ He turned towards Shiki. "Can you Scan?"

Shiki sighed before nodding. She held out her right hand before her before a pale blue light started surrounding her hand and slowly covering the remains of the building.

"Scan!"

**

* * *

**'_Angeal…where are you?'_

Zack took off down the pathway of Barona village in search for Angeal, having just met Angeal's mother earlier, and listening to the story of the Buster Sword that Angeal always had, but Zack had never seen him use it but once or twice.

Zack had to fight his way through numerous Genesis clones before receiving a call from Tseng and making a beeline over to Tseng's location where he was studying two gravestones in the yard of a relatively large and beautiful house.

"The graves belonged to Genesis's parents." Tseng informed Zack, saying a short prayer beneath his breath for the unfortunate souls.

"He wouldn't do that to his own parents, would he?" Zack nearly demanded, horrified.

Tseng didn't answer that question. Instead, he turned towards Zack, getting to his feet. "Did you happen to find Angeal?"

"He wasn't home," said Zack hastily before launching into several explanations and pleadings with the leader of the Turks. "But please! Give me some time! When I see Angeal, I'll convince him to return! If Angeal thinks it over, both him and Genesis might just return to Shinra!"

Tseng looked at Zack, studying him for a few moments before the face of the stoic leader of the Turks broke into a rare smile. "I finally understand why Sephiroth and Shiki choose you to take on this mission," he said.

"Who? Me?"

"Genesis and Angeal…" said Tseng with a dejected sigh, turning towards the gravestones of Genesis's parents before turning back to Zack. "Those two were Sephiroth's best friends…and Shiki practically grew up with them. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal…the three of them found Shiki as an abandoned baby in Icicle Inn when she's barely more than a few days old. Mostly likely, the two of them didn't want to have to fight Genesis and Angeal. That was the reason why they both refused the mission."

"I'm Angeal's friend too," protested Zack.

Tseng smirked. "Well then, I'm looking forward to see you bring those two back," he said. "Let's go. We don't have much time. We must hurry."

Tseng then led Zack towards the complex, Zack thinking deeply about Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and Shiki…the four SOLDER First Class. Now that he thinks about it, even though he had never met Genesis before, he had seen how Shiki, Sephiroth and Angeal interacted with each other. They didn't seem to need words in order to communicate with each other. Is this understanding also part of the reason why Sephiroth and Shiki never pursued Angeal and Genesis even with their betrayal?

Zack's head snapped up immediately and was cheerfully greeted by the sight of more Genesis clones. Scowling, Zack whipped out his Buster Sword and immediately told Tseng that he'll take care of the small fry.

**

* * *

**Shiki coughed as she breathed in the thick layers of dust, and waved at the air before her. One side effect about having enhanced senses is that you get double the effect of the bad effects as well.

Shiki glanced over at Sephiroth's side who was also currently flipping through the number of files and documents that they've found buried beneath the rubble of the building that Sephiroth had managed to overturn. Shiki was kicking herself for not thinking of searching for files and documents the last time that she's been here.

"Sephiroth. Any findings?"

"None yet," said Sephiroth without looking up. "Your side?"

"Nope," said Shiki with a sigh before she flipped over another page in the file that she's currently flipping through, and she froze as she saw what was written on it. "This is…!"

**

* * *

**"'_The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift, we take flight. Within the heart's water surface, a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below.'" _Genesis Rhapsodos shut the book that he's reading on the couch that he's on, the arm holding the book resting on his knee, the other leg laying on the couch before turning towards both Tseng and Zack. "You're quite the noisy one, Zack the Puppy."

"I investigated the graves at your house," said Tseng grimly. "Other Shinra staff were sent here to do an investigation, but it seems that they've been killed."

"Threatening me?" said Genesis with a raised brow. He had no regrets to killing his parents because of what they've done to him, but he was surprised at the knowledge of other Shinra employees being killed. Not that he showed this surprise on his face. "Your information seems to be mistaken and not very reliable."

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" asked Zack. "At the very least, you could have let your parents live!"

"Those two have continued to betray me, betray me and betray me…" growled Genesis, glaring at Zack and Tseng, and the two fought the urge to take a step backwards as Genesis's eyes glowed. "…ever since I've came back to that house. Shinra dogs…" His right hand glowed with magic. "…what the hell would you know?!"

Zack dodged out of the way of Genesis's spell, but Tseng wasn't so lucky and took the spell head on, effectively knocking him out. Zack took one look at Tseng before growling and readying himself for battle, but before either side can even take a single step, the door flew opened, and Angeal entered the room and pointed his sword at Genesis, an unreadable expression in both their eyes.

"Hey partner," greeted Genesis, acting as if seeing old friends pointing their weapons at him is an everyday occurrence. "Good to see you. So it means your heart is decided. As childhood friends, I respect your choice. However, can you live in that kind of world?"

"Angeal—" Zack started, but Angeal pointed Zack's sword at the SOLDIER himself without a word, stopping the black haired teen in his tracks before leaving Zack's sword in the ground and following Genesis out of the room. Zack gritted his teeth before grabbing his sword and chasing after them.

**

* * *

**"Shiki, you've asked me once if I am able to kill Genesis if he was ever branded a traitor by Shinra, right?" said Sephiroth, and Shiki looked up at Sephiroth, taking her attention away from the text that she's found earlier.

"Yeah."

"I can give you an answer now," said Sephiroth, looking at Shiki. "I won't kill them. I _can't _kill them. Because they're my first friends…my best friends. And besides, I trust them. No matter the choice, they knew what they're doing. Genesis especially. He's a brilliant tactician. It's thanks to him that we've manage to thwart the Wutai forces so far. I won't kill them. Because…"

**

* * *

**"Stop saying things that I can't understand, Angeal!" Zack nearly screamed, beyond himself in rage upon seeing Angeal's mother dead on the floor upon entering the house. "Explain yourself!"

"I've told you, haven't I?" said Genesis from outside Angeal's house. "He can't live like that anymore."

Angeal didn't say a word, but merely left the house where his mother was lying dead.

"Angeal! Angeal!"

"'_You will take flight? Even if the world hates us so'," _said Genesis with a smirk, reading one of the phrases from _Loveless _as per his habit. Other than himself, Shiki seems to be the only one who loves the Loveless poems as much as he does, and even understood some of it.

"Shut up!"

"'_A painful tomorrow is all that waits for you. Even twirling winds will not stop their flow'," _said Genesis with a smirk. "It seems Sephiroth isn't here today. I wonder why?"

"Maybe keeping Shiki away from you?" spat Zack, anger and hatred in his eyes as he glared at Genesis.

If Zack had said those words in order to incur Genesis's rage, he had succeeded beyond his wildest dreams as Genesis's eyes glowed, always a sign when he's getting angry, and the magic user clenched his hands into fists.

"Don't say that name in front of me!" growled Genesis. He can't bring himself to face Shiki…for now until he's found out how to stop _that_ from happening. He knew that he's made her unhappy, but at the moment, it just can't be helped. Raising his right hand which glowed with mana energy, Genesis quickly summoned one of the strongest summons that he had in his arsenal – Bahamut – and watched in interest as Zack battled the summon creature before defeating it quickly.

"How could you use a summon creature?!" demanded Zack. "What happened to your pride as a SOLDIER?!"

Zack's eyes widened just then as Genesis showed his back to Zack and a single black wing protruded from just below the shoulder blade of his left shoulder, and Genesis turned his head half towards Zack, a slight look of sadness, anger, hatred and betrayal in his eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it had begun.

"We are…Monsters," said Genesis, a faint hint of sadness in his voice that could only be detected by the most observant of people, and unfortunately, Zack is not one of them.

"Huh?"

"We have lost both our dreams and our pride," said Genesis. "You may be right. Sephiroth may be keeping Shiki away from me because a Monster like me could never be able to protect her."

"That's not it!" Zack shouted. "I may have only met Shiki once, but that girl isn't like that! If you are truly as close to her like what I've heard from Tseng, then she will _never_ abandon you!"

"Is that so?" mused Genesis. "Then tell me, Zack the Puppy. What…exactly are we if we're not Monsters?" He then took off into the air with his one wing.

"SOLDIER…SOLDIERs aren't…Monsters," said Zack weakly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sephiroth's eyes widened a slight fraction as he saw what Shiki had found among the number of documents and files that they've found, and a look of pure fury appeared on his face, and his hands clenched into fists.

"It really is…" Sephiroth muttered, anger lacing his voice.

Shiki nodded. "It's happening again," she said. "Just like two years ago. That's why Genesis didn't kill him and why he left Shinra and SOLDIER in the first place. Most probably…Angeal went after Genesis as well because the same thing had happened to him. If that is so…"

"Yeah," said Sephiroth, nodding. "It all comes down to one thing then. We have to find him. If we can, we might just be able to locate Angeal and Genesis. Aerith can stop it from happening, right?"

Shiki nodded. "She's just perfected that technique, and she taught it to me when Genesis was 'cured'." She sighed, closing the file that she was reading. "Damn that man. Just what is he planning?! I should have killed him back then."

"I agree with you," said Sephiroth. "Damn that man. Hollander."

* * *

_A/N: Once more, I sincerely apologise if characters are a little OOC in this story. But I'll be changing several events in the Crisis Core arc. And because Shiki had been exposed to war and battles from a very young age, her mind is more mature than most, so don't kill me if you think that she's a little OOC as well._

_Anyway, I appreciate all those who had reviewed since your reviews give me feedback and inspiration. I hope that you like this chapter, and please __**please **__review!_


	5. Angels Have But One Dream

Hey, sorry for the late update. And I'll _deeply _appreciate it if someone is kind enough to tell me just where I'm going wrong with this story. I do realise that I'm kind of putting Shiki in the back for the first few chapters, but that will happen during the first few chapters for this story until the mystery surrounding Genesis and Shinra is revealed. She will then take on a larger role. And to answer a few questions, yes, Genesis will be going with her to Konoha in the near future…along with a few others whom I won't name just yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters but OC characters

* * *

**Chapter Four: Angels Have But One Dream**

Three months later, the war between Shinra and Wutai was over…with heavy casualties on both sides, and the small country of Wutai was so war-ravaged and destroyed as a result of the SOLDIERs unleashed on them and the materias used that it will probably take the ninja country _decades _of work to bring their country back to it's feet…if it ever does.

Before the war, Wutai was famous for their work in creating materias, and the SOLDIERs First Class have suspected initially in the beginning that this was probably part of the reason why Roscoe Shinra, the current Shinra President, had declared war against the ninja country in the first place.

Now a mere month after the end of the war can find one Shiki Namikaze wandering around the LOVELESS Avenue of Midgar, her hands stuffed in her pockets, paying not a single person on the streets a single ounce of attention, and ignoring the looks that followed herself and the other SOLDIERs First Class whenever they went out in public.

Shiki stopped before a poster depicting the Loveless play which would be starting soon in a few hours that night, and placed one gloved hand on the side of the poster, recalling the first time that Genesis had ever took Shiki to the Loveless play when she was about five or so.

Before that, she had mostly spent her life in Shinra headquarters doing nothing but training all the time in swords (Sephiroth), gunplay (Genesis), hand-to-hand combat (Angeal), as well as magic WITHOUT the usage of materias save for the summons (Genesis).

The first book that she'd ever owned is the white leather-bound book of Loveless with the title of the book written in gold cursive writing across the front which is a gift to her from Genesis when she was about five. The auburn-haired Commander was beyond delighted to hear that she had a liking for Loveless and the poems, and that was merely one of the things that linked them both together. Another thing is the fact that like Genesis, Shiki preferred using magic, and occasionally, gunplay and swordplay. And not to mention the fact that Genesis is the one that had tutored Shiki and Aerith both when they were really small.

The President of the Shinra Corporation had decided to release Shiki's 'house arrest' to Shinra headquarters the first time that Sephiroth had taken her out on a mission with him when she was about five years old, and the redhead had wiped out an entire troop of Wutai soldiers with a single Ultima spell.

It was not long after that when the President had decided to make Shiki one of the SOLDIERs First Class and the SOLDIER Trainer for the infantrymen and SOLDIERs Third Class, despite the redhead being a girl, and a five-year-old at that. Even the rather arrogant higher-ups in Shinra like Heidegger and Scarlet who usually thought that they holds some semblance of power over the SOLDIERs were quite wary of Shiki herself.

The first day after Shiki is released from her 'house arrest', Genesis had taken her to the Loveless play held in the LOVELESS Avenue of Midgar. Compared to Sephiroth and Angeal, Shiki is closer to Genesis than the other two mainly because the two redheads have a form of understanding between them both. And whilst Shiki respected Sephiroth and Angeal both because they were one of her teachers, and vice-versa, the other two SOLDIERs First Class never had that level of understanding with Shiki like Genesis did.

A few kids her own age ran past Shiki just then, laughing over something which she has no concern and interest in.

'_Genesis…Angeal… The war with Wutai is over at last,' _thought Shiki. _'Everyone seems happy. But I'm—'_

_For a person who uses guns, our main point for our weapons is the __**accuracy. **__No matter how good the gun, it doesn't matter if you can't hit the target._

_This Buster Sword? This sword is my family's pride. My father had this made for me when I first entered SOLDIER alongside Genesis and Sephiroth._

Shiki straightened herself up and leaned against the wall beside the poster, ignoring everything and everyone around her. _'Where the hell has both of you gone?'_

She then got up and headed towards Shinra headquarters where Sephiroth had told her to be at Director Lazard's office in a few hours when she had told him that she'll be out of headquarters for a few hours, dialling a number on her phone as she did so – her job being to inform a certain SOLDIER Class Two to haul his ass over to the SOLDIER Director's office regarding a promotion that'll be awaiting him which will put him on the same rank as Shiki and Sephiroth.

A few rings later, the phone was picked up, and Zachary Fair's voice sounded through, sounding quite dejected and sounding as if someone had just kicked his puppy.

"_Zack here."_

"It's been a while, Zack."

"_Shiki??!!"_

Shiki nearly winced at the loud voice which nearly shattered her sensitive hearing which had been enhanced by mako treatment as she stepped through the entrance of Shinra headquarters, and the two infantrymen standing guard at the entrance saluted her.

"Come to Lazard's office now," said Shiki as she stepped into the elevator and swiped her clearance card into the card reader before pressing the button which will take her to the SOLDIER Director's office.

"_Un-Understood." Click._

Shiki shut her phone and slipped it into the pocket of her coat just as the elevator gave out a 'ding!', and the elevator doors opened, and she stepped out and entered the SOLDIER Director's office only to see the rather imposing form of Sephiroth leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and a rather solemn looking Lazard with his fingers curled before his mouth, being seated at his desk.

"He'll be here in a few moments," was all that Shiki said before she leaned against the edge of Lazard's desk, inviting nods from both men in the same room as herself.

All three only have to wait for a few moments before Zack entered the office of the SOLDIER Director where he's greeted by slight nods from Sephiroth and Shiki, and Lazard looked up. Zachary Fair's recommendation for SOLDIER First Class which had been sent in by Angeal Hewley before his 'disappearance' had been approved first by Shiki, then Sephiroth, and finally, by Lazard himself.

"Congratulations," said Lazard formally, looking at Zack. "Starting from today, you are now a SOLDIER First Class."

If it's the Zack from six months ago, he would be truly living up to his nickname as 'the Puppy' by jumping and leaping all over the room like a kid high on sugar, but he didn't this time. Like every other novice soldier who had first stepped into the battlefield, after the war, they would all walk out as hardened and war-broadened men. Make no mistake, Zachary Fair had been scarred by the war with Wutai as well, but the real scars actually lie in Angeal's 'betrayal'.

"That's weird," said Zack, trying to attempt a smile, but failing miserably. "I don't feel one bit happy."

Sephiroth and Shiki exchanged subtle looks with each other which went unnoticed by the other two in the room, and looked away again. Lazard managed a small comforting smile at Zack before it vanished again.

The SOLDIER Director had been one of the few higher-ups within the Shinra Corporation whom the SOLDIERs First Class trusted, and he was also the one to assist Sephiroth in preventing Hojo and any of the other higher-ups in Shinra to touch Shiki and Aerith, and was also the one to give Aerith the permission to venture out of the Shinra headquarters whenever she liked, as long as she informed one of the SOLDIERs First Class or Lazard himself.

"Well, I guess that's not surprising," mused Lazard, looking at Zack with understanding eyes. "A lot has happened after all." He then turned serious. "Zack, I know that this is a bit sudden, but I have a favour to ask of you."

Zack translated that as 'I have a mission for you'.

"Planning on putting me on another mission?" he asked almost defiantly, yet all three could hear the sorrow and pain lacing his voice, yet it didn't bother Shiki or Sephiroth one bit. Sorry. Call them cold-hearted and heartless if you wish, but there is no room for weakness on the battlefield. It's either kill or be killed.

"My apologies," said Sephiroth, yet he didn't sound sorry at all.

"It's fine," mumbled Zack, suddenly finding the floor beneath his boots very interesting, suddenly realising just how childish and pathetic that he's acting.

"The company has decided that Genesis and Angeal are to be assassinated," said Lazard hesitantly, casting wary glances between Sephiroth and Shiki both before flickering his glance back to Zack. Neither Sephiroth nor Shiki showed any signs of surprise and shock which either meant that they were damn good in masking their emotions, or they've expected an order like this from Shinra after the end of the war with Wutai.

The look on Zack's face will be nearly comical to watch had the situation not been so serious. "You're asking me to do _that??!!"_

"No," said Lazard with a slight shake of his head. "The Shinra army will."

"Then I'll be—?"

"They don't seem to trust you with that mission," said Lazard, interrupting Zack.

"Your sense of SOLDIER camaraderie will only dampen your decisions," said Shiki suddenly from her position, the first time that she's spoken ever since she's first entered the office, her arms crossed over her chest, a characteristically serious look on her face, turning towards a slightly shocked Zack. "Furthermore, with your relationship with Angeal—"

"That's bullshit!" snapped Zack in slight anger, the first time that one has ever seen him angry ever since he had found Angeal's mother dead in her house in the village of Banora.

"That's why Shiki and myself will also be going," said Sephiroth solemnly, turning to look at Zack.

"To kill them?"

Before Sephiroth could answer, the Shinra headquarters' emergency alarms immediately started going off, and red emergency lights immediately started flashing.

"We have intruders in the building!" said Lazard, standing up from behind his desk, looking from the emergency lights flashing in his office to the three SOLDIERs First Class standing before him. "Sephiroth, to the President's office. Shiki, Shinra headquarters itself. Zack, take care of the entrance."

All three gave a nod each before heading towards the elevator or the emergency stairs, and heading to their appointed designations. Shiki has to cut through countless Genesis clones as well as the emergency system robots designed by the Research and Science department of Shinra to deal with intruders which had somehow turned nuts and turned onto the members of SOLDIERs themselves. In fact, Shiki was relieved that Aerith wasn't in headquarters right now.

Shiki nearly groaned as she finally managed to make her way down to the entrance of Shinra headquarters, seeing Zack slaughtering all the other robots and Genesis clones that were coming in through the entrance, seeing the several motionless bodies of the Shinra infantrymen and SOLDIERs lying all about the place. Sephiroth came down the other side of the staircase that Shiki was on at the same time that she did just then, exchanging glances with his protégé, and knowing the same thing that she's concluded.

"Sephiroth! Shiki!" Zack shouted over his shoulder as he cut down another three Genesis clones with his sword. "The intruders are Genesis clones!"

"This seems to be the work of Hollander," remarked Shiki, kneeling down by one Genesis clone on the ground, choosing her words carefully so that Zack wouldn't guess that herself and Sephiroth have already came to this conclusion themselves long ago. He may be Angeal's protégé and friend, but that doesn't mean that she can trust him. It wasn't the first time that they have to face betrayal.

"Who's that?" asked Zack, blinking in confusion.

"The technology used to make these clones was stolen from the Shinra Science Department," stated Sephiroth in his usual monotone voice, not answering Zack's question.

Zack blinked, slowly putting the pieces together. "Are you saying that Genesis and this Hollander somehow got their hands on it?"

"Most likely," said Sephiroth, glancing at Shiki who nodded a small subtle nod.

"What are those two really planning?" wondered Zack.

Shiki and Sephiroth exchanged glances before the redhead stood up and straightened herself up, looking at Zack, studying him immensely. "Hollander lost his position as head of the Science Department a while back," she explained. "Because of this, Hollander began to develop a grudge against Shinra, and he's most probably thinking of taking his revenge."

"That's just stupid," said Zack, shaking his head in dismay. "For such a reason…!" He then looked from Shiki to Sephiroth, and back again. "So is Genesis also going to help him with his revenge?"

Shiki and Sephiroth exchanged looks before looking away again. Shiki looked down at the Genesis clone at her feet. She didn't want to believe it, but the answer is probably positive. And unless she can find Genesis herself and tell him that Aerith and herself have came up with a way to stop his deterioration for good, he'll assist Hollander in whatever absurd plan that he had concerning the Shinra in exchange for Hollander stopping the deterioration of his body.

"It's something that I wouldn't want to believe myself," said Sephiroth at last after a long while.

"Then don't," said Zack sharply.

Shiki sighed and looked back at Zack. "Well, we'll both do that," she said. "Zack, there seems to be more Genesis clones in the Sector 8 area of Midgar as well. Let's go."

The spiky haired SOLDIER nodded before following the other two SOLDIERs First Class outside and noticed other Genesis clones ravaging the Sector. There is not a place which is Genesis clone-free!

Shiki frowned to herself. "This isn't good," she muttered more to herself before looking at Sephiroth.

The silver-haired General seemed to come to the same conclusion that she did and turned towards Shiki. "We have to split up," he said. "Shiki, you go to the train station. Zack, Sector 8. I'll go this way."

"Roger!" said Zack, and Shiki responded with a nod before all three split into different directions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shiki took down the Genesis clones ravaging the train station with little to no problem at all before heading down the staircase and running into Tseng himself, along with two of the Turks – Reno, a redhead and green eyes with his hair tied up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, wielding a electro-rod; and Rude, a dark-skinned bald man with sunglasses over his eyes, dressed in the same semi-formal/formal wear that all the Turks of Shinra wore.

Shiki raised an eyebrow upon seeing them. She had worked with the three Turks several times in the past, along with Cissnei, a redhead Turk a few years older than herself who was brought up in Shinra itself.

"So even the Turks are in on this, huh?" Shiki stated more than asked.

"Sector 8 is the Turks' turf," said Reno, a cheeky grin on his face. "We've about cleared all of them out now, dazote (1)."

Shiki rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "I know," she said. "Where's Cissnei? I don't see her with you."

"She's at the LOVELESS Avenue," said Rude in his usual monotone voice. "She said that she can handle it alone."

"I'm heading to the LOVELESS Avenue myself," said Shiki. "I'll back her up if she needs any. This is SOLDIER's job as well."

**

* * *

**Shiki arrived just in time in the middle of the LOVELESS Avenue to see Cissnei throwing her shuriken at Genesis…or a clone that _looks _exactly like Genesis. She then heard running footsteps behind her just then, and turned to see Zack staring at Cissnei and the Genesis clone with wide eyes.

"This one's a clone too?!" said Zack in horror as he saw Cissnei narrowly dodged out of the way from the clone's attack, and her shuriken was tossed back at her and was rendered stuck onto the ground a few feet from the Turk. "This one seems a little different from those masked ones!"

Shiki narrowed her eyes before she moved in, unsheathing one of the katanas on her back, and blocking the rapier of the clone that she was currently battling with before whipping out one of the handguns in her pouch and followed it up with two quick shots before the clone desperately tried to fly away, but before it can, Zack slashes at the clone with his sword, taking him down, sending black feathers fluttering everywhere.

For a while, all three eyed the motionless figure on the ground, and Shiki sheathed her katana back. Cissnei then walked up to them without a word and knelt by the motionless figure on the ground, a sombre expression on her face.

"To have wings was always my childhood dream," said Cissnei wistfully. "Wings like an angel." She then straightened herself up, looking at the clone, feeling sorry for it.

"A human with wings though is just a monster," muttered Zack, turning away from Cissnei.

"Wings are for people who wish to be free," said Cissnei, glancing at Shiki who had knelt down on one knee by the clone, taking one of the black feathers in the palm of her hand. "They could never belong to a monster." She glanced at Shiki, and then gazes back at Zack. "As expected of a SOLDIER First Class. You're really strong."

"Turks and SOLDIER aren't much different," said Zack. "Since fighting is our job."

"Zack, we have other locations to get to," said Shiki, straightening herself up. "Let's go."

"Let's hope we meet again," said Cissnei. "Shiki, let's meet up for a cup of tea or something later."

Shiki nodded. "Aa. I'll hold you to that."

Cissnei then smiled and said her farewells to the two before departing to continue her mission. Before the two remaining SOLDIERs could move however, Shiki's phone rang just then, and she answered it, the caller being Sephiroth himself, Zack able to hear every word because of his mako enhanced hearing like every SOLDIER.

"_After you're done cleaning up in Sector 8, come to the Sector 5's mako reactor," _said Sephiroth. He then paused for a second before continuing again. _"Is Zack with you?"_

"Yeah," said Shiki, glancing at Zack. "Did you find something?"

Sephiroth gave a small sigh. _"There's information that Angeal's been sighted."_

Zack's eyes widened before he snatched the phone from Shiki's hand and spoke into the receiver. "Are you going to kill him when you find him?!"

Sephiroth almost sounded like he's frowning as he answered. _"The Shinra army is on the move, but it seems like we have some time. We will have to find him before they do. Tell Shiki that Kouya is with me as well. I kind of borrowed him from her room without her permission."_

Shiki rolled her eyes, knowing that her familiar is probably isn't too happy with Sephiroth. There is a reason why she usually left Kouya behind with Aerith or at her room in Shinra headquarters whenever she went on a mission to one of the mako reactors. The two-tailed fox with his super sensitive hearing and smell absolutely hated the smell of mako.

"Then _what _are you going to do??!!" Zack nearly bellowed in the phone, nearly causing Sephiroth to wince on the other end of the line.

"_Fail to kill him," _said Sephiroth with a smirk in his voice.

"_Really??!!"_

"_Yes. Really."_

"You're seriously the best!" cheered Zack.

"_Glad to hear it, Zack. Now put Shiki back on the line," _said Sephiroth, sounding quite amused, and Zack handed the phone back to Shiki who placed the receiver to her ear, and Sephiroth lowered his voice a little on the other end of the line so that Zack can't hear him, even with his mako hearing. _"Shiki. There are rumours that Genesis has been sighted in Sector 5's mako reactor along with Angeal as well." _Shiki stiffened slightly. _"If you see him, you only have that one chance to tell him that both yourself and Aerith have already found a way to stop the deterioration of his body from occurring."_

"Understood," said Shiki before closing her phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zack coughed as he climbed down the staircase after Shiki. This is merely one of the times when the mako enhancements that he went through in SOLDIER are more of a curse than a blessing.

"What is that putrid smell?" asked Zack, coughing harshly.

"Mako," answered Shiki, screwing her nose up in disgust at the smell as well. The smell of mako in the reactor of Sector 5 of Midgar is far stronger than anywhere else…except for perhaps Nibelheim. "Come on, we have to find Sephiroth."

As she walked ahead of Zack, the spiky haired SOLDIER tagging along with his hands placed behind his head, there was a sudden long 'clang', and Shiki turned around sharply to see some weird monster with a hard shell on it's back and talons on it's hands and feet with a long neck wielding a spear standing in between Shiki and Zack.

"What is that?!" shouted Zack, grabbing his sword.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Shiki snapped back as she dodged out of the way of the monster's spear – rather difficult to do because of the narrow walkway that they were currently on – before her right hand started glowing crimson red and she launched a Firaga spell at the monster which hit instantly, taking it out immediately.

Zack approached the creature cautiously as Shiki knelt by the creature's head, examining it carefully, and the spiky haired SOLDIER nearly backed away in terror and horror as he saw a human face on the head of the monster. A human face which he's quite familiar with.

"Why is Angeal's face on this thing??!!"

"It means that they can make non-Genesis clones as well," stated Sephiroth, walking up to Shiki and Zack, the former who looked up as the SOLDIER General approached. The silver-haired General leaned against the railings of the walkway near Shiki and exchanged looks with his protégé for a moment. "Back at headquarters' training room…"

Zack blinked in confusion as Shiki straightened herself to her feet, leaning with her elbows on the railing next to Sephiroth. "Eh?"

"When all the Class Two were away, we would always go and fool around at the training room on the forty-ninth level of Shinra headquarters," said Sephiroth, a faint hint of a smirk on his face at his memory of that event before it was gone again. "Genesis, Angeal, Shiki and myself."

"You were all really good friends, huh?" said Zack.

Shiki laughed a short bitter laugh, inviting Zack's attention. "I wonder…" she said.

Sephiroth smiled a small bitter smile.

**

* * *

**_Flashback Starts:_

The wind blew through the hair of all four SOLDIERs present in the training room on level forty-nine of the Shinra headquarters, taking on the visualisation of the Junon Cannon at Junon Harbour. Sephiroth was standing on the end of the Junon Cannon, and Shiki was sitting atop the cannon, sitting in between Genesis and Angeal both who were leaning against the cannon. Genesis had a book of the Loveless play opened before him, and was reading his favourite verse out loud.

"'_The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift, we take flight. Within the heart's water surface, a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below'."_

Sephiroth turned around and smirked at his friend. "Loveless, Act One," he said.

Genesis chuckled and tucked the book away. "Painful, is it?"

"Having to hear you read it every day," said Sephiroth, smirking as he tapped the side of his head. "I have no choice but to remember." He then whipped out his Masamune, and Genesis and Angeal took out their individual swords.

Shiki sighed from her place in between Genesis and Angeal. "Try not to go overboard," she said. "I won't even bother trying to explain to the President why the training room is damaged beyond repair if you go overboard…_again."_

Genesis smirked at Shiki. "Whatever."

"And don't go swinging your sword around recklessly," said Angeal, ever the stickler for rules.

And Shiki sighed as she watched Genesis and Angeal dashed across the Junon Cannon towards Sephiroth who blocked their sword attacks at him again and again with his Masamune as the two SOLDIER Commanders attacked Sephiroth from both sides, reminding Shiki who is watching their battle just why Sephiroth is the SOLDIER General, and the hero of the Planet.

Genesis launched himself in the air, a slight look of frustration on his face as he struck at Sephiroth again only to have the silver-haired General blocking Genesis's rapier, and knocking him away, and turned just in time to block Angeal's sword, with Sephiroth smirking slightly at the look of frustration on Angeal's face.

"Now. How about putting away that toy sword?"

Angeal launched himself backwards, landing by Genesis's side. "As expected of Sephiroth, huh?" said Angeal grudgingly.

Genesis snorted slightly, rather unbecoming of the SOLDIER Commander.

"Angeal, step back please," said Genesis, putting out an arm. "You too, Shiki. Don't interfere." Shiki raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to have a duel with Sephiroth."

"Genesis—!" Angeal started, rather surprised at this request of his best friend.

Shiki sighed, knowing quite well that Genesis is extremely stubborn, and once he'd gotten an idea in his head, not a single person on the planet can make him change it. "Don't go overboard," she warned. "I'd rather not explain to Director Lazard and the President just _why _two of our SOLDIERs First Class are unable to go on missions because they foolishly nearly gotten themselves killed during a sparring match with each other."

"I make no promises," was all that Genesis said before he moved his left gloved hand along the blade of his rapier before the blade glowed red with several strange runic writings along the edges of the blade. "I too would like to become a hero."

Sephiroth smirked. "Fine by me."

Genesis smirked back at his friend. "That laxness of yours," he said. "How long do you think you can keep it up?"

And he moved in straight onto Sephiroth. Shiki narrowed her eyes as she saw that each and every one of Genesis's moves showed that he's moving in to kill, and every move was sharp and precise – rather like the SOLDIER Commander when he's on the battlefield. Genesis's rapier was then blocked by Sephiroth's Masamune, the ground beneath them cracking beneath the pressure.

Shiki's eyes widened in surprise and slight shock as Genesis and Sephiroth both launched themselves into the air, and Genesis started casting multiple Fira spells without the materia, skilfully controlling the spells. Genesis is the one who had trained her in the art of casting magic without the materias, after all, he was famous for his mastery over magic in SOLDIER.

Smoke enveloped Sephiroth as a result of the spells, and for a few moments, Sephiroth is nowhere to be seen.

'_Wait a second! This is going a little overboard for a simple spar!'_

"Stop this!" Angeal appeared before Genesis in an instant as the auburn-haired man was preparing to launch another Fira spell at Sephiroth who was currently caught in the middle of Genesis's magic. "Are you trying to destroy the building?"

Genesis sticks his palm into Angeal's face. "All I want is to be a hero!" he nearly growled before Angeal received the effect of Genesis's spell head-on, much to Shiki's horror, as the black-haired SOLDIER fell down towards the cannon.

Shiki looked back up at the sky once more just in time to see Sephiroth breaking free of Genesis's magic. Now, it's Sephiroth who is on the offence, and Genesis on the defence; the auburn-haired Commander being gradually pushed back. Sephiroth took a few quick swings of his sword which ends up destroying the Junon Cannon, the split pieces falling into the sea below with a gigantic splash.

'_Really! Enough is enough! This is going too far for a simple sparring match!' _Shiki thought angrily to herself, leaping to her feet and having more than enough sense to _not _step in between their match unless she would like to lose her head. "Genesis! Sephiroth! Stop it! This is going overboard for a simple sparring match! That's enough!"

Sephiroth and Genesis both ignored the redhead behind them until Angeal appeared in between them once more, and tries again to stop the two from killing each other. "That's enough!" he said sternly.

Sephiroth looked at Angeal in surprise. "Angeal—"

Genesis growled low in fury. "Get out of my way!" he growled, casting another spell to try breaking past Angeal, but ends up breaking Angeal's sword instead. The broken shard of the sword fell like in slow motion, falling towards Genesis, until there was a cry of pain, but the person who was injured isn't Genesis.

Genesis's eyes widened in horror, snapping out of his battle-crazed mode, and Angeal looked on in horror, and Sephiroth looked on with concern. Shiki who had used the Dash spell to get to Genesis in time had ended up getting stabbed on her left arm, and the visualisation immediately ended, showing the beaten up training room which is going to take _a lot _of explaining to do.

"Shiki!"

Shiki frowned at Genesis in disapproval and slapped away his hand whilst clutching her injured arm, much to the auburn-haired Commander's surprise and slight hurt. "I _told _you not to go overboard!" she snapped at him. "You two were out ready to kill each other earlier!"

"Shiki, your arm." Angeal interrupted, knowing quite well that if he doesn't interrupt, the redhead will continue with her tirade until the next day. Sephiroth watched on with amusement. Genesis might be the SOLDIER commander, but the one person whom he's afraid of incurring the wrath of on the entire Planet is none other than Shiki Namikaze.

Shiki frowned and took her blood soaked hand away from her injury to see the blood that is flowing from the deep gash and the cut visible in the sleeve of her coat. "I'm alright," she said quietly. "It's just a small scratch. It'll heal quickly."

_Flashback Ends:_

**

* * *

**Zack glanced quickly at Shiki who was leaning against the railing with her elbows on it, and wisely decided not to say anything to the redhead and turned back towards Sephiroth. "So…was Shiki okay?"

"It was no problem at all," said Sephiroth, chuckling a little inwardly at how even Zack seemed quite wary of Shiki as well. "Shiki's injury wasn't too serious. Although, Angeal…" He chuckled.

"Angeal? Did something happen to him?"

"Angeal went on endlessly preaching to Genesis and Sephiroth both after that," said Shiki, speaking for the first time ever since Sephiroth had told Zack the story of the training room. She smiled slightly at the memory of the two most powerful SOLDIERs in history acting the part of scared kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar before a rather stern Angeal that day.

"About what?" asked Zack in confusion and slight interest.

Sephiroth chuckled silently to himself. "Always the same," he said. "A lost heart, dreams and hope."

Zack grinned. "Oh, I kind of get what you mean," he said.

Shiki snorted silently to herself as she rubbed an area of her left arm with her right hand; the memory of the injury that she had as she avoided Genesis suffering an injury as a result of that disastrous sparring match.

Sephiroth didn't say anything as he walked over to the dead Angeal clone lying on the walkway and didn't say anything for a while, studying the clone intensely. Shiki watched him.

"So it's true," said Sephiroth at last, seeming as if he was speaking more to himself than to Shiki or Zack. "You two really are in league with Hollander."

"Why have things turned out this way?" asked Zack in dismay.

"Who knows?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sometime later, after Shiki had burned the dead body of the Angeal clone with a quick Fira spell, the three SOLDIERs First Class headed towards a specific room in the mako reactor which Sephiroth had an interest in and would like to check out first of all.

There were pods and machines everywhere in the room, along with papers scattered everywhere. Zack was shocked to see a clone pod used to create the Genesis clones in the room. Shiki and Sephiroth started leafing through the papers in the room to search for clues as Zack started searching the rest of the room.

"Ugh…" Zack nearly groaned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose to ease his headache. "These things are giving me a bad taste in my mouth."

"There things here are papers on Hollander's research," explained Sephiroth. "It says that it gave birth to a normal child, which would also means that it was a failure."

Zack scratched his head as he looked around the room, walking towards the clone pod which held one Genesis clone within, studying the clone within it. Shiki walked up to him a moment later, followed by Sephiroth.

"What happened to Shiki after that?" asked Zack suddenly, turning towards Sephiroth. "You know, after she got injured?"

Sephiroth smiled grimly, exchanging looks with Shiki who rubbed the same area of her left arm unconsciously. "Her injury at that time should have been very minor," he said. "Although it wasn't healing at all. Unlike the rest of SOLDIER, Shiki had some…unusual abilities. Like Genesis, she's a master in magic, and should have been able to heal herself. Yet no matter what healing spell that she uses, and no matter what we do, it wasn't healing as it should. At that time, the one who was treating Shiki was Hollander as the current SOLDIER medic that we have now was still a trainee then."

**

* * *

**_Flashback Starts:_

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal looked up as the privacy curtains around the examination bed was drawn apart, and Hollander exited away from Shiki, leaving Aerith to help Shiki back into her coat.

"Professor Hollander, how is Shiki's condition?"

"I've tried using mako treatments, but it doesn't seem to be working well at all," said Hollander. "Some tainted mako entered her bloodstream and system when she's gotten herself injured, and further mako treatments will only worsen her injury."

"Is there no other way to treat her?" asked Angeal in concern.

"Well, she'll need some blood transfusion first of all," said Hollander. "Genesis and Angeal are both of her blood group, so you'll both come with me."

Genesis and Angeal nodded before following Hollander.

_Flashback Ends:_

**

* * *

**"System G SOLDIER…" mused Sephiroth, looking at the clone within the pod itself. "The one that was born out of Project G was Genesis."

"Project G?"

"Project G," said Shiki grimly; both herself and Sephiroth having investigated this when Zack and Tseng were both on that mission to Banora village. "Project Genesis. According to the reports in here, and with other reports that we've found, it states that Genesis's body was deteriorating."

"Deteriorating?" Zack blinked in confusion.

"And that's not all," said Sephiroth.

"Clones?" Zack asked, and Sephiroth nodded.

"These things…"

Footsteps sounded just then, and all three SOLDIERs turned to see none other than Hollander walking into the room, and the scientist himself wasn't expecting for Sephiroth and Shiki to make their appearances here as well.

"Se-Sephiroth?! And Shiki?!"

"Hollander, so you were here after all," said Sephiroth coldly, walking towards Hollander.

"Who do you think will stop Genesis and Angeal's deterioration?" Hollander said smugly, and Shiki gave a slight twitch and Sephiroth frowned. Angeal too?

Kouya who was by Shiki's feet sniffed and looked up just then, and Shiki and Sephiroth both looked up only to see Genesis swooping down into the room from above, his one black wing protruding out from beneath his shoulder blade.

Shiki stared at Genesis.

"Genesis."

"I will not hand over Hollander," said Genesis, not noticing Shiki just yet, pointing his rapier at Sephiroth, barely inches away from his throat as Hollander took off from the room.

"Zack! Go after Hollander!" Sephiroth commanded before Zack nodded and took off from the room, leaving Genesis in the room with Shiki and Sephiroth.

Genesis lowered his sword. _"'Generously you are blessed with the Goddess's love. To hate the world, even as heroes.'"_

"Loveless, huh?" said Sephiroth with a snort of contempt. "You haven't changed."

"The three friends are now gathered," said Genesis. "One becomes the prisoner. One will take flight. And the last remaining friend becomes the hero."

"That's quite the story, isn't it?" said Shiki, speaking up at last, and Genesis noticed her for the first time, and his eyes widened a little. "This is why we both liked the story so much. Because it's full of mystery…the story that none have been able to depict the meaning of just yet."

"I wonder…" said Genesis, getting over his initial shock and surprise at seeing Shiki here. "If this were a play, would I take the role of the hero?" He glanced at Sephiroth over his shoulder. "Or would you?"

"You can be the hero if you want," said Sephiroth with slight exasperation. "You know that I never wanted any of this."

"Even now, that is," said Genesis, ignoring Sephiroth completely. "What I truly wish to obtain is the 'Gift of the Goddess'." He glanced at Shiki. "Shiki. 'The Gift of the Goddess'. Do you know what that is?"

Shiki gave a slight shake of her head. "There are many variations about it," she said. She then sighed. "We've seen the reports. The deterioration… It's happening again, isn't it, Genesis?"

Genesis stiffened. "Shiki…"

"We've already found a way to stop it," said Shiki, looking at Genesis straight in the eye. "Aerith and myself. For once, our gifts are a blessing instead of a curse. You don't have to do this anymore. And you don't have to help Hollander anymore. That guy is a beast. You know this better than anyone! Let's stop it. I don't want to have to fight you in the future."

There was silence for a while, and Sephiroth looked at Genesis warily, wondering if Genesis would believe Shiki. If there is anyone in the entire Planet whom Genesis would listen to, it's Shiki. Not Angeal, himself or Aerith. But Shiki. The only person in the entire Planet whom knew and understood Genesis like the back of her hand, and vice versa.

"…I'll be at the 'old place'," said Genesis at last, meeting Shiki's eyes. "But in the meantime…I have something that I need to do."

"What is that?"

Genesis's eyes turned cold. "Shinra needs to pay for what they've done to me and Angeal," he said. "If you've found the reports of Project G, then you should know what they've done to us." He then took off into the air again, scattering black feathers everywhere.

"Genesis!" Shiki called out, but to no avail. She then sighed. "That Genesis…what is he thinking?!"

Sephiroth snorted. "Who knows?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile with Zack, he was having the most _frustrating _time of his life chasing Hollander all over the mako reactor. For a scientist with the Science Department of Shinra in the past, he sure can run when he wants to.

Finally, the spiky haired SOLDIER chased and cornered Hollander into what seems like a hangar bay with no way of escape for Hollander. Confidently, Zack walks up to a scared and frightened Hollander.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" Zack demanded. Before he could even approach Hollander, an extremely familiar Buster Sword stuck out from behind the pillar beside Zack, blocking the spiky haired SOLDIER in his path, allowing Hollander to run away. "Doing what Hollander tells you to do?" He turned towards the direction of the holder of the Buster Sword. "What do you plan on doing, Angeal?!"

"World conquest," said Angeal solemnly.

"Would you stop the boring jokes already?!" demanded Zack, definitely not in the mood to listen to any 'jokes' now after he's heard about some of Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Shiki's past from Sephiroth and Shiki themselves.

"How about revenge then?" stated Angeal, placing the Buster Sword back on his back.

"Against whom?" demanded Zack as Angeal walked away from him. "Angeal!!"

Zack's eyes widened just as a single white wing protruded from below the shoulder blade of Angeal's right shoulder, scattering white feathers everywhere. This was just like déjà vu during the time when he had first seen Genesis's wing in the village of Banora months ago.

"I've become a monster," said Angeal, turning around to face Zack. "As a monster, the only thing that I can think of doing is world conquest or revenge."

"You're wrong," said Zack stubbornly, shaking his head, walking towards Angeal. "Wings don't make you a monster."

"If that's so, then what are these?" demanded Angeal, gesturing towards his wing.

_Wings are for people who wish to be free._

Zack recalled what Cissnei had told him and Shiki back in the LOVELESS Avenue when they were busy clearing the sectors around Midgar. "Wings of an Angel," said Zack, stretching out a hand as a single white feather fall lightly into the palm of his hand.

"I see," said Angeal. "Then as an Angel, what goals should I have? What dreams should I have?"

There was silence for a moment before Angeal stuck his Buster Sword into the ground and walking towards Zack, the latter who backed away from Angeal as there was a slightly dangerous look in Angeal's eyes right now.

"Angeal—" Zack started, but was interrupted by Angeal.

"Angels have only but one dream."

"Please tell me!" said Zack.

Angeal stopped in his spot. "To be human," he said simply.

Without warning, Angeal then thrusts Zack into the stomach and sends him flying. Biting back a cry of pain, Zack stood back up, but lets his arms fall back to his sides after a moment, showing no will to fight, leaving only a smile on his face.

"Fight!" demanded Angeal, showing true fury on his face for the first time ever since Zack had met him.

Zack merely had a smile on his face, and shook his head. _'Really, I'm such a loser. I can't do anything at all. Angeal saved me from that monster back in Wutai, but yet, I can't save him from himself. I want Angeal to come back. But I guess that things don't always go the way that we want them to.'_

A bright flash of orange-red light surrounded Angeal's hand just then – casted from a materia – and Angeal sent the spell into Zack's initial direction. Zack's eyes widened as he saw the spell heading his way fast, and knew that he has no way to counterattack, and ends up trying to block the attack with his bare arms before the ground beneath Zack breaks apart and sent him flying downwards towards the Sector 5's slums, screaming all the while.

* * *

_A/N: Probably the longest chapter that I've ever done. So Shiki and Genesis have met, but he is still hell bent on revenge against the Shinra. And now, Angeal has the same problem as Genesis. Next chapter, Zack and Aerith's first meeting._

_I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_

(1) Reno's catchphrase. Don't really mean anything, like how canon Naruto keeps saying 'dattebayo'.


	6. Where Did Everyone Go?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy 7 and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: Where Did Everyone Go?**

_Sector 5 Mako Reactor  
__Midgar_

Shiki sighed, eyeing the broken floors at her feet which almost seemed bottomless. Sephiroth had headed off to a different part of the mako reactor earlier, dragging a displeased Kouya with him. Shiki was fairly sure that Kouya probably wouldn't be able to smell anything for weeks afterwards, with the amount of time that he's spent in the mako reactor.

Shiki herself had went after Zack himself who didn't return after chasing after Hollander, and had tracked the SOLDIER down to a hangar of some kind in the mako reactor where she only found several white feathers along with a broken floor which seemed to end in the Midgar slums of sector five, below the Plate itself.

Shiki fished out her PHS and dialled Sephiroth's number. Three rings later, the call was answered. "It's me," said Shiki after Sephiroth answered his phone. "Hollander is gone. And it definitely seems like Angeal has been here as well. I'd bet everything that I'd ever owned that he must have busted Hollander out of here."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. _"And Zack?" _asked Sephiroth, sounding very tired all of a sudden.

"He's gone," said Shiki curtly. "Seems like he had fallen through the hangar floors, and he's probably somewhere below the Plate by now. But he's probably still alive. He's tough. He'll be able to make it back to headquarters by himself."

"_I see…" _said Sephiroth slowly. There was a slight pause on the other end of the line before the silver haired General spoke once more. _"Shiki. Find Genesis. Find out from him everything that's happened. You're probably the only one who he'll tell everything to."_

Shiki blinked. "Huh?"

Sephiroth sighed. _"Something doesn't add up here," _he said, sounding like he's frowning as he spoke. _"Hollander mentioned something about Angeal's body deteriorating as well. And we both knew that Angeal and Genesis are old friends and they both came from the village of Banora prior to joining Shinra and SOLDIER."_

Shiki frowned, putting two and two together. "You mean…" she trailed off.

Sephiroth sighed. _"Yeah," _he said. _"The answer probably lies in Banora itself. But unfortunately, the village itself had already been torched. I'll try to find some answers myself in some of Shinra's old documents. Meanwhile, you go and find Genesis. Try to find out everything that's happened. I've got a bad feeling about this."_

Shiki frowned before nodding. "Gotcha." _Click._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sector Five Slums  
__Midgar_

_Angeal…_

_I want to save you from the darkness…_

_But…_

_**Did something happen?**_

_Huh? Mom?_

_I…want to save my friend. But I don't know what I should do._

"_Helloooo!"_

_Huh? Mom?_

"_Helloooo!"_

Zack's sight was focusing itself, and he opened his eyes only to meet with a smiling brunette girl with green eyes who doesn't seem to be much older than fifteen or sixteen, wearing a white blouse and blue skirt with half-heels on her feet. In fact, her eyes seemed to be radiating a kind of innocence that Zack himself thought at first glance that she was some kind of angel.

"Hurray!" said the girl, smiling as Zack finally opened his eyes.

Zack blinked and blinked, his mind still not focusing itself. "Heaven?"

The girl laughed, sounding rather amused. "No such luck," she said. "This is a church in the slums."

Zack sat up then, noticing his surroundings for the first time, noting that he seemed to be in a church of some sort and he happened to be lying on a bed full of flowers, and their sweet aroma entered his nostrils, calming him down. Zack blinked and blinked, staring at the girl.

"An angel?"

The girl giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment and say thank you," she said. "I'm Aerith. You came falling from above." She explained, pointing towards the hole in the roof before turning back towards Zack. "It gave me quite a scare."

"So you're the one who saved me?"

"No, not really," said Aerith with a smile. "All I did was 'Helloooo?'"

Zack laughed heartily, the SOLDIER simply can't remember when the last time when he'd laughed so heartily was. Probably before the whole mess with Genesis, Hollander and Angeal. His face fell as he remembered Angeal and his last encounter with his mentor awhile ago back in the sector five mako reactor.

Oh yes.

Shiki and Sephiroth will probably be searching for him, so he probably shouldn't linger around here for long.

Zack then pushed himself to his feet and turned towards Aerith. "Thanks so much, Aerith," said Zack with a smile on his handsome face. "I'm Zack." He crossed his arms across his chest. "I've got to repay you somehow."

"No no, it's fine," said Aerith with a shake of her head.

"No, that just won't do," said Zack, frowning a little with his hand to his chin. "Ah! I've got it. How about one date?" He asked, putting up one finger.

Aerith laughed, and her laughter almost sounded like tinkling bells to Zack. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "That's so silly!" Zack sighed before moving around the church until a shout from Aerith stopped him in his tracks. "Stop! Don't step on the flowers!"

"Huh?" Zack blinked only to see the yellow and white flowers growing on a flowerbed beneath his feet where he was about to step on it.

"Normally people would be more careful around flowers," said Aerith severely and Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically. "But I'm not exactly what you'd call 'normal'." He took a look at the flowers beneath his feet. "Flowers are a pretty rare sight around here. In Midgar, flowers are a luxury."

Aerith nodded, smiling a little. "A friend of mine loves these flowers so much that I usually gave her a bouquet of it for her birthday every year," she said, bending down to tend to her precious flowers. "She said that the flowers understood her worries…" Aerith smiled. "I kind of understood what she meant." She looked up at Zack. "The flowers only bloom here. The ones that I have planted are growing quite well."

"I see…" said Zack, placing his hands behind his head. "If it were me, I'd sell the flowers for some money." Aerith turned towards Zack curiously. "In Midgar, lots of flowers will attract people with lots of money in their wallets!"

Aerith blinked. "In Midgar, lots of flowers will attract people with lots of money in their wallets?" she echoed. She then smiled. "I've never really thought of it before."

**

* * *

**_Unknown Location_

The sounds of birds singing greeted Shiki as she trudged up the hill to where a small house was located on the top of the hill. The house itself was surrounded with flowers, plants and trees of every kind imaginable, and birds loved to frequent this place a lot. The sweet aroma of the flowers and plants entered her nostrils, and it's a pleasant change compared to the putrid mako smell in the mako reactor from before.

The house was a place where Shiki and Genesis have came across by accident once a few years ago when they were returning from a mission, and found this place by accident which was surrounded by nature and was so peaceful. As such, the two of them would always come here whenever they wanted to clear their mind or wanted to be alone for a change, and thus, call it their place.

"Genesis, are you here?" Shiki called before opening the door with a creak, and there was a muffled gasp of pain and a thud, and Shiki blinked before turning only to see Genesis on the ground beside a rather worn-out red couch, clutching his left arm, his face pale. "Genesis!"

Shiki was by his side in an instant, cradling his body in her arms. "What's wrong?!"

Genesis seemed to be in too much pain to even answer Shiki, and the redhead glanced down at his arm which he was clutching only to see the faint signs of the deterioration that was currently happening to his body.

"The deterioration?!"

Shiki cursed to herself silently before sliding her right hand down his left arm and focusing mana from her hand into Genesis's body like how Aerith had taught her. This was the only way to stop the deterioration, but usually, she requires Aerith's help for this as _she's_ the one with the healing power, not Shiki herself, but at this point in time, she doesn't really have much of a choice.

'_Please… Please let it work… Take my life if you must, but let Genesis live! Please… You who is the goddess that Genesis spoke fondly of so much… The goddess in the prophecy…'_

Shiki thought to herself as she surrounded Genesis with her own mana power, the auburn-haired man's body glowing green with mana, and the next instant, everything went black.

**

* * *

**_Where am I?_

_**Drip.**_

_Huh?_

Shiki looked around in this pitch black darkness which she was unable to see anything except for herself. Her mako enhanced hearing caught the sounds of droplets of water dripping every now and then, and her instincts told her to follow the sounds which she did.

After what seemed like a long while, she saw a crumpled figure which almost seemed like he's in pain, and Shiki narrowed her eyes slightly before her eyes widened in horror as she recognised the crumpled figure as Genesis before she was by his side before you can say one two three.

"Genesis?" Shiki said urgently, cradling his body in her arms, but the guy was barely conscious, uttering some incoherent words, and his breathing was ragged and unsteady. Shiki placed her right hand over his forehead, and even with the fingerless glove that she had on, she could feel the warmth from his forehead which indicates that he's running a high fever; one of the first symptoms of the deterioration acting up. "Damn!"

_Tinkle._

Shiki's head snapped up at once as she heard the unmistakable sounds of a bell tinkle, and she came face-to-face with a beautiful woman with flowing golden hair, wearing a silver-gold warrior-like outfit with a white cloak to her shoulders and a gold tiara with a blue gem in the middle.

Shiki was speechless as she saw this. She has no idea how she knew, but she knew that this woman must be the goddess mentioned in the prophecy. The goddess that is said to guide the Planet to eternal bliss.

Shiki shook her head and eyed the goddess defiantly, shifting the delirious Genesis in her arms in a way that seemed almost protective. "You won't hurt him," she said stubbornly. "I won't let you!"

The goddess didn't say a word, but merely smiled and held up a hand from which hung several bangles of gold, blue and silver, and green mana then started surrounding Genesis, and Shiki looked from Genesis to the goddess.

"_Fear not, Child of the Planet. I have no intention to harm the Protector of the Planet. This…is my gift."_

Shiki blinked as she could almost hear the goddess's words in her head, yet she didn't see the goddess actually speak. A hint of a sad smile was on the goddess's face as it faded away again.

"_The time is at hand, Child of the Planet. You must hurry. Before Seraphim descend to this Planet, and his power along with Jenova's power consumes us all."_

"Huh?" Shiki blinked. "W-What do you mean?"

The goddess smiled a sad smile. _"That is all that I can tell you at present. I believe in both of you. You will be the ones who will save us all."_

"W-Wait!"

There was a flash of bright light.

**

* * *

**_Where am I?_

_**Are you feeling alright?**_

_Huh? Who are you?_

_**It doesn't matter, does it? What are you fighting for, Protector of the Planet?**_

_What I'm fighting for? I…_

_**To protect? Or to destroy? Will you fall into the darkness? Like so many before you? Or will you accept your power and your fate in order to protect?**_

_I…I want to protect. I want to protect my friends. I want to protect my loved ones. I want to protect all those that are important to me. I want to protect them all!_

_**Then go. Wake up. And remember your resolve…**_

"…ake…up…"

"…enesis…? …hear me?"

"_Genesis!"_

Genesis's eyes snapped opened only to see a rather concerned looking Shiki looking at him, and he suddenly realised that he's currently lying in her lap, and nearly blushed. Angeal would be laughing himself into stitches should he be here.

"…Shiki?" Genesis sat up, holding his head. "What…happened?"

Shiki sighed in relief. "You're finally awake," she said. "I'm not really sure what happened, but take a look." She pointed towards Genesis's arm, and he blinked before looking at his arm only to see that the signs of deterioration had completely faded, and now that he think about it, he had never felt better before in his life. He actually felt…human for once.

"Genesis?"

Genesis blinked and turned towards Shiki who was looking at him with a serious look on her face. "Can you tell me?" she asked seriously. "Tell me everything that has happened up till now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sector 5 Slums  
__Midgar_

Aerith laughed to herself as she listened to Zack crack another one of his jokes as they walked towards the playground in the sector five slums. She hasn't laughed so much in a long time. The pair have just spent the entire day chasing a pickpocket all over Wall Market who had made off with Zack's wallet before ending up battling several monsters in a bid to get back the kid's wallet which one of those monsters have swallowed.

Now, hours later, Aerith and Zack were walking towards the playground as Aerith showed Zack the way back to Shinra headquarters. The girl herself was careful not to divulge the fact that she's actually part of Shinra. She didn't know why, but she herself found it a little fun to mess around with Zack's head. Now she understood why Sephiroth and Shiki both trusted him so much even though the two have only met him a few times in the past.

"I wonder to myself if today will be a peaceful one?" Aerith was saying to Zack as they walked towards the playground. "Then I thought to herself, 'Today, a SOLDIER will fall from the sky'." She laughed.

Zack grinned. "It wasn't such a bad thing, was it?"

Aerith nodded. "Yup."

Zack's PHS rang just then, and he blinked before fishing out his PHS and answering it. The caller was Sephiroth, and he sounded irritated.

"_Zack, return to the Shinra building immediately. There's been an attack on Shinra headquarters."_

Zack gasped. "Genesis?" he questioned, not noticing Aerith's slight stiffening at that name.

"_Probably," _said Sephiroth. He then suddenly asked, _"Did Shiki contact you? I can't find her anywhere."_

"Shiki?" Zack blinked. "No. I hadn't seen her ever since the sector five mako reactor. Did something happen?"

"_No. Nothing," _said Sephiroth curtly. _"Hurry back to Shinra."_

"Understood." _Click._

Zack hung up before turning towards Aerith. "It looks like I have to go somewhere," he said. "It's too bad, but…"

Aerith nodded. "Then I guess that I'll be going as well," she said. "I'll see you again, right?" She asked nearly hopefully, and Zack nodded.

"Of course!"

"Give it your all to save your friend," said Aerith suddenly, and Zack blinked.

"Huh?"

"You said so while you were dreaming earlier," said Aerith, a look of understanding on her face. "You were extremely worried about him."

Zack smiled weakly. "I see…" he said before cheering up and turning towards Aerith. "I'll be fine. I feel like I can do it now."

Aerith smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said. "Give it your all."

Zack nodded and grinned before waving goodbye to Aerith and heading off towards the direction of the Shinra headquarters. Aerith waved at him as she watched his departing back, and sighed silently to herself as the SOLDIER vanished.

"Well then, guess that I should be heading back to the church," she muttered to herself before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Aerith."

Aerith blinked and turned to see a serious-looking Shiki walking towards her. The flower girl blinked. "Shiki? Where have you been?" she asked.

"My apologies," said Shiki. "I was looking for Genesis." Aerith stiffened at that name. "He told me everything. Hollander. Hojo. Shinra. Everything. We have to find Angeal quickly and stop his deterioration!"

Aerith paled. "Angeal too?" she nearly gasped.

Shiki nodded tiredly. "We have to head back to Shinra," she said. "I was told to come and get you. Sephiroth left me about fifty messages on my PHS! Come on, we have to take our secret route back to Shinra."

Aerith nodded before tagging along after Shiki.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shinra Headquarters  
__Midgar_

After personally escorting Aerith to the room which they shared and ensuring that she's safe and that the attackers on Shinra headquarters – Genesis clones – couldn't get to Aerith, Shiki made a beeline towards the second floor of Shinra headquarters where last that she had heard, Sephiroth was there, fighting off a horde of Genesis clones.

"You're late!" Sephiroth grunted as he swung his Masamune, taking out about five Genesis clones at once, and Shiki nodded, looking a little apologetic.

"My apologies," she said. She then lowered her voice. "I've met with Genesis. He told me everything. I'll tell you about it later."

Sephiroth nodded. "Zack is at the laboratory," he said. "You'd better go and assist him before—"

KABOOM!

In another part of headquarters, something blew up.

"—something happens." Sephiroth finished as rubble and plaster fell around them.

Shiki nearly groaned. "That came from the rooftop," she said. "I'm putting my money on either Angeal, Hollander or a summon creature."

Sephiroth snorted. "How about all three?" he asked sarcastically. "Hurry up and get going. I'll cover this floor."

Shiki nodded. "Understood."

**

* * *

**Shiki arrived at the rooftop just in time to see Zack going head-to-head with a summon creature. One of the strongest summon creatures. Bahamut, to be exact.

Shiki frowned before she moved in before Bahamut can have Zack as his midday snack, and used her Ice 3 and Ultima materias on Bahamut itself which stopped the dragon in his tracks for a split second. That split second is all that Shiki needs before she pulled out one of her handguns and followed it up with two quick shots before the dragon was gone, blown to pieces by her attacks.

Zack gaped at Shiki before turning back towards the spot where Bahamut was earlier, whipping his head back and forth several times before looking dejected.

"Everyone…" he muttered, looking rather like a kicked puppy at present. "Where has everyone gone?"

* * *

_A/N: Alright people, I have some ideas for this story which goes two ways, and I'm leaving it up to voting as usual. One, Cloud leads Avalanche on their mission, though I'm making some changes, and he can only communicate with Shiki and co through some device as Shiki was at Konoha by then. Or two, I'll make it so that Cloud is actually 18 or so before be meets Tifa and the rest of Avalanche, and Shiki and co save them from the Shinra building __**after**__ returning from Konoha with a few members of the Konoha 12 with them (preferably Hinata and Neji), essentially joining them on their mission._

_Also, do you guys want Angeal to live in this story? Because I have half a mind to kill him, yet I don't have the heart to let him die. I'll let you vote as usual._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! I'm not really asking for much, just some feedback so that I know how to improve this story as I go along. Thank you, and please review!_


	7. I Understand, I'll Come and See You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Six: I Understand, I'll Come and See You**

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
__The goddess descends from the sky  
__Wings of light and dark spread afar  
__She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting  
__- Loveless, Prologue_

**

* * *

**_Six Months Later  
__Shinra Training Facility_

It had been six months ever since the attack on the Shinra headquarters, and a lot had happened since then.

Genesis had successfully hidden himself away, and after month after month when there had been no news of him, Shinra had proclaimed him as KIA (killed-in-action). Angeal, on the other hand, is currently still listed as missing, and even Genesis, Sephiroth and Shiki can't find him.

Approximately a month after the attack on Shinra headquarters, Lazard had sent Zack on a mission to Modeoheim together with Tseng and two Shinra infantrymen. Shiki wasn't on that mission as Sephiroth and herself were up to their necks with missions after Genesis and Angeal have 'vanished', but she'd heard enough from Aerith that apparently, Angeal had made an appearance there, but had vanished not long after that when Zack had managed to injure Angeal seriously enough in order to force him to flee. In fact, Shiki had privately thought to herself that if Angeal hadn't been weakened enough with the deterioration as it is, Zack wouldn't even be able to put one scratch on him.

As it is, Shiki had increased her efforts to search for Angeal without getting Shinra suspicious, especially since the higher-ups have all been keeping an unusually sharp eye on Sephiroth and Shiki both after Lazard's supposed betrayal. Angeal sure had hidden himself extremely well. So well that not even his own best friend could find him.

Sephiroth was getting more and more agitated lately, and Shiki wasn't surprised since even she herself found it almost suffocating to remain in Shinra. Right now, the redhead is making her way over to the Shinra training facility with Aerith beside her, the two deciding to go and take a look at the SOLDIERs training.

Shiki was particularly interested in the boy that Zack had told her about in passing once. A blonde boy two years her senior who had managed to get some training out of Zack who had managed to make some time for the kid with his busy schedule, and the blonde had managed to get himself into the SOLDIER program four months ago.

The door to the training facility opened with a hissing sound, and Shiki entered the room only to hear the shout of, "Fira!" before a blast of red-hot fire was blasted at her had she not blocked it with her bare hand, burning herself in the process.

"Ack! Shiki!" Zack blanched at seeing his friend. "I'm sorry!"

The SOLDIER Third Class next to him paled instantly at seeing just _who _he had just attacked with a Fira spell. Shiki smiled slightly before waving her uninjured hand at the petrified SOLDIER. "Don't worry about it," she said. "My glove is resistant to most magic attacks. It absorbed the most of the attack." She showed the blond SOLDIER the fingerless glove on her left hand. "Besides, it'll heal. Don't worry."

Aerith stepped up next to Shiki just then. "Let me take a look at it," she said before taking Shiki's injured hand, and green mana started to surround her hands as she healed the burn, and Zack blanched at seeing Aerith, and Kouya who was at Shiki's feet watched in amusement.

"A-Aerith?! Why are you here?!" Zack stuttered, his eyes wide.

Shiki watched Zack with amusement, glad at least that Aerith's appearance had helped Zack to cheer up some. The spiky haired SOLDIER had been so depressed ever since facing Angeal in battle in Modeoheim, and Shiki made a mental note to herself to include this on her list to rant at Angeal for once she'd found him.

"Aerith is our medic in SOLDIER." Shiki explained as Aerith removed her glove carefully as the brunette started to heal Shiki. "Technically, she's a part of SOLDIER, yet she's only here for healing purposes."

Zack blinked and blinked. "Oh," he muttered before turning towards the blond SOLDIER by his side. "Oh. Right." He turned back towards Shiki. "I hadn't introduced you to Cloud yet, have I?" He asked, his usual cheeky grin on his face as he gestured towards the meek-looking SOLDIER standing by his side. "This is Cloud Strife. He's the one whom I've been telling you and Sephiroth about last week."

Shiki looked curiously at Cloud as she pulled on her glove after Aerith had healed her injuries. "Nice to meet you," she said politely. "Zack has been telling me all about you." She then turned towards Zack. "Zack, you might as well go and walk around town for a bit while you still can. There's going to be another big mission coming up. I have no idea who will be sent on this particular mission, but there's a high possibility that you'll be a part of it."

Zack blinked and nodded. "Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sector Five Slums  
__Midgar_

Zack and Aerith walked in silence back to the church in the sector five slums of Midgar. The place where they had first met when Zack had literally fallen from the sky. It had happened only mere months ago, and yet, it seemed almost like an eternity ago.

Zack broke the silence first. "So…you're in Shinra?" he stated more than asked, looking at Aerith who was looking back at him. "Do you…get treated differently in there? I know for a fact that Shiki does until she proved that she's better than most of the guys in SOLDIER."

Aerith shook her head. "No, I don't get treated differently," she said. "I'm a medic there, and furthermore, Shinra treats me well. I'm like Shiki in a way. We're both under the direct protection of Sephiroth himself. They won't dare harm us in any way. Shiki is treated differently in there because she's one of the SOLDIER First Class while I'm not."

Zack nodded to show that he understood. "About Shiki…" he said, trailing off, glancing at Aerith. "She's…kind of strange in a way. There are times when it makes me feel like she knows things that she has no way of knowing."

Aerith chuckled. "It took you nearly a year of knowing her to know that?" she said. "And you call yourself a SOLDIER." Aerith giggled at the pout on Zack's face. "Shiki is a little unusual…even for SOLDIER. And she's one of the strongest here as well. She's been trained as a SOLDIER since birth, and she has a gift for mana manipulation. Also…Shiki has the ability of Omniscience. It means that she can see the past, present and future."

Zack stopped in his tracks.

"HUH?!"

Aerith giggled and went on ahead of him. "Come on, Zack! You promised to make me that flower wagon, didn't you?"

**

* * *

**_Unknown Location_

Sephiroth frowned as he looked up and down, and only saw plains, rocks, and more rocks in this godforsaken place where his protégé's familiar had led them to after using the only free time that they have to track Angeal down after Genesis had given Shiki some information that he had recently gotten his hands on Angeal's whereabouts.

The silver-haired General turned towards the redhead. "Shiki, which way?"

Shiki frowned as she looked left and right before she froze as her vision went blank at once, and at the same exact moment, she felt Sephiroth grab hold of her arm to steady her on her feet as a myriad of images started flashing through her mind. Shiki growled inwardly at this. Why must this happen at this time?! Another vision?

"…_no…not now…!"_

_Mako fumes._

"…_is my time…up? Heh. My existence is brief. So be it."_

Shiki soon snapped back to reality, her face paled, and her eyes went wide at seeing just what she's just seen in her vision. She knew from experience that her visions have _never _lied, not even when she wanted them to. The most that she can do to change the outcome of a vision is to _change _the future that she saw happening.

Sephiroth looked at Shiki with slight concern on his face. "What's wrong, Shiki?" he asked quickly. "What did you see?"

Kouya looked at Shiki with concern. He knew his mistress/partner better than anyone else, and knew that whatever that she saw in her vision is enough to shake her up. She's one of the SOLDIER First Class and had fought and killed in the Wutai War at a very young age. There are very few things that can shake her up like this.

"_Shiki?"_

"Angeal." Shiki managed to choke out. "We have to find him! His time is nearly up."

And she took off.

Frowning, Sephiroth took off after his protégé with Kouya at Shiki's heels, marvelling at the fact that his protégé seemed to know _exactly _where Angeal is now when they've just been travelling around in circles for hours.

The silver-haired General followed Shiki to a cave and his mako-enhanced hearing then heard the sound of ragged breathing before there was a gasp of horror from his student, and Shiki called for him. "Sephiroth! Over here!"

Sephiroth frowned before making his way over to his student only to have his eyes widening in horror as he saw Angeal lying on the ground, having seen better days, and Shiki was running a quick mana scan over the man.

The silver-haired General knelt by Angeal's side. "The deterioration?" he asked.

Shiki nodded before her hands glowed green with mana. "I'm going to have to try to reverse the deterioration with him like how I did with Genesis back then and hope for the best," she said before she lowered her hands above Angeal, and green mana started to surround the man…

**

* * *

**_Sector Five Slums  
__Midgar_

Aerith frowned as she studied the flower wagon that Zack had spent all day collecting the materials for in order to build it. It was a simple looking wagon with just a crate and wheels fitted to it. "It doesn't look very cute." Aerith mused.

"Really? Well, it's fine, isn't it?" asked Zack. "Since the main thing is the flowers."

"I just can't agree to that!"

Zack nearly groaned. "Don't think about such luxurious things!"

"A little luxury is all that I ask for."

Zack laughed. "You say that it's only a little, but really, it's a lot, right?" he asked.

Aerith smiled and nodded. "Yup! Will you hear me out?"

Zack sighed. He had a feeling that when she says that it's a lot, she really meant _a lot. _"How many is it?" he asked.

"Umm…" Aerith placed one finger to her chin before turning back towards Zack. "Twenty three?"

Zack blinked and blinked before sighing. "Write it down on paper since I'll probably forget."

Aerith smiled and nodded before taking out a notepad and a pencil from out of nowhere and started writing down the twenty three luxuries that she wanted. A slight beeping sound from Zack's PHS startled them both just then, and Zack answered his PHS.

"_Zack, the situation has changed," _said the caller who turned out to be Sephiroth. _"Return to headquarters immediately."_

Zack blinked before sighing. "The mission?"

"_Yeah."_

"Gotcha. I'm on my way." _Click._

"Work?" asked Aerith sympathetically, and Zack sighed and nodded, slipping the PHS back into his pocket.

"Unfortunately," he said. "I'm going to take a long vacation after this."

Aerith giggled before handing him the paper on which she'd written the twenty-three luxuries that she's wanted. "I'll be here once you return from your mission," she said, smiling at Zack, and Zack grinned and nodded.

"I understand," he said. "I'll come and see you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shiki's Room  
__Shinra Headquarters_

_Thump!_

Kouya looked up in alarm from where he's been laying his head on his front paws, his two tails waving to and fro behind him only to see Shiki collapsed to the ground in a heap, clutching on the headstand of her bed, the only thing that is keeping her connected to reality. Her eyes were blank, and she was shaking a little, her knuckles almost turning white.

Kouya knew the signs immediately; Shiki is getting another vision.

"…_Project Omega…"_

"…_why…? Professor Gast, why do you have to die?"_

"…_let's go, Mother… To the Promised Land…"_

Shiki froze as she remained seated on the ground of the room which she shared with Aerith, not getting up from the ground as the implications of the vision sunk into her head. Kouya knew better than to disturb her like this as Shiki look ready to snap.

'…_what…what is __**that?!' **_Shiki's eyes widened in horror as her memory came back to her of the vision that she's seen. _'…was that…__**Sephiroth?!'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_SOLDIER General's Office  
__Shinra Headquarters_

"It appears that at one of the mako reactors, monsters have appeared." Sephiroth was saying to Zack as he briefed the spiky haired SOLDIER on the mission. Shiki was also present in the office, having been the one to bring Zack to Sephiroth's office, despite the redhead not going on this particular mission. "Also, all the employees working there have gone missing. We haven't even been able to contact even the SOLDIERs sent near the location. Shinra has decided to send other SOLDIERs to investigate the situation. You and I will both be going."

Zack frowned, glancing at Shiki before looking back at Sephiroth. "Why not Shiki?" he asked.

"I have another mission that I'm going on." Shiki spoke up. "That's why I'm not going with you." She paused, glancing at Sephiroth for longer than necessary before looking away which the SOLDIER General noticed and raised an eyebrow at.

Zack frowned. "You think that there'd be more information than what we'd been given for this mission though," he mused.

"The SOLDIERS that we'd lost contact with are the ones chasing after Director Lazard," said Shiki. "Furthermore, in one of their earlier reports, they've reported that they've seen some kind of strange pods in the mako reactor."

Zack turned towards Shiki. "Are they Hollander's?"

Shiki glanced at Sephiroth before looking back at Zack. "Probably," she said. "It also could be equipment taken from Modeoheim."

"This means—"

Sephiroth nodded. "Lazard, Hollander—"

"And Genesis?"

Silence fell for a while before Sephiroth broke the uneasy silence. "Anyway, we have no other choice but to go," he said. "This is an order from the higher ups themselves."

Zack nodded. "Right. Let's hurry up and get going."

Sephiroth glanced at Shiki before looking back at Zack. "Go to the SOLDIER floor first," he said. "You and the others who are going should prepare before we depart. It might be quite some time before we'll return to Midgar."

Zack nodded. "Roger!"

"Our orders are to investigate the mako reactor of Nibelheim," said Sephiroth. "Even old friends didn't tell me anything, and Shiki can't find out a lot about this mission which is a first, seeing as how she can get her hands on information whenever she wanted to." He sighed. "And depending on when, even I might be discarded by Shinra someday. But until then…" He glanced at Zack. "I'm still an obedient SOLDIER of Shinra."

Zack nodded dumbly before heading out of the office, and Sephiroth glanced at Shiki before sighing and decided to go straight to the point, especially since there's no use beating around the bush with Shiki.

"Shiki, what are you hiding from me?" asked Sephiroth, and Shiki gave a start, staring at Sephiroth with wide eyes. The silver-haired General smirked. "You don't think that you can hide it from me, can you? Sure, you hide your feelings well from most people, but I can see right through you." He sighed a little. "You've been acting…rather strange for some time now. What happened?"

There was silence for a while.

"I have a vision recently," said Shiki at last. "In the vision, it was in Nibelheim…I think. I saw you. The entire village was on fire, and you…" She hesitated, looking at Sephiroth straight in the eye, and the General immediately got the feeling that he isn't going to like what Shiki is going to say. "You destroyed the entire village and went insane. You killed everyone. That's why I don't want you to go on this mission."

Sephiroth stared at Shiki for a long time without speaking before finally breaking the silence. "I can't turn down the mission, and you know that," he said, and Shiki nodded.

"I do," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "If Shinra indeed wants you on the mission, then I want you to promise me that you won't do anything that you'll regret…no matter what you'll find there!"

Shiki's voice grew a little loud at the end of her sentence, and Sephiroth nodded.

"…I promise."

"And then, maybe…just maybe…it won't turn out like what I saw…" Shiki trailed off.

Sephiroth eyed Shiki.

"…your visions have never lied before, Shiki," he stated.

Shiki looked miserable at this point in time, and desperation could clearly be seen in her eyes as well.

"…I know."


	8. Don't Forget, You Are Never Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Don't Forget, You Are Never Alone**

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
__We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
__Ripples form on the water's surface  
__The wandering soul knows no rest  
__- Loveless, Act I_

**

* * *

**Two whole weeks later, Shiki was on pins and needles, and was extremely snappish and agitated that any person with even half a brain knew better than to piss her off. Some of the SOLDIERs were even wondering if their much esteemed captain is on PMS after she's sent four Third Class SOLDIERs into the infirmary for a week for just pissing her off.

Just like a demon from Hell itself, if looks could kill, anyone who looked straight into Shiki's eyes would be dead six feet under with her Medusa glare. Also, the normally kind, sweet and gentle SOLDIER medic was currently quite irritable as well, and with anyone foolish enough to ask for her help with a less than threatening illness which _isn't _threatening their lives were told to 'suck it up and stop being such a baby!'

Not a single person in Shinra knew just why the two girls who were normally so even tempered and had never lost their tempers once were so irritable these days. Kouya was the only one alive who knew, but that damned two-tailed fox wasn't talking.

Shiki had just returned from a solo mission to the Gold Saucer by herself to deal with some monsters that's been bothering the people there, and had only returned to Shinra headquarters four days ago only to be met by a frantic Aerith who had informed her that she had heard word from some of the Turks who had told her that the mission to Nibelheim had ended up in a complete disaster.

Cloud and Zack were both brought back half-dead and were both immediately released into the custody of Hojo and the Science Department, no matter how much Aerith had argued with the President, and Sephiroth was currently missing, presumed dead. And from what Shiki had found out from Cissnei and Reno, the entire village of Nibelheim was destroyed by flames, and no one would tell Shiki what had exactly happened. And Cloud and Zack were nowhere to be found in Shinra headquarters as well.

As such, one day whilst on a mission together to Kalm, both Shiki and Aerith took a side trip back from their mission to the house in some unknown location where Genesis was, and where Angeal was currently healing up after Shiki had managed to stop the deterioration on his body by the skin of her teeth. But even still, Angeal's deterioration was further gone than Genesis's, and he had to let his body to heal by itself.

"I see…" said Genesis, curling his fingers below his chin as he listened to what Aerith and Shiki have to say about Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud and Nibelheim. "And you can't get near or even enter Nibelheim at all?"

Shiki shook her head. "There are Shinra guards all over the place in Nibelheim, doing Gaia knows what," she said. "We're not allowed in there for some reason. But if we wait for another week or so, maybe we might just be able to get in there. I have a feeling that the answer that we're searching for lies in there."

"Then in the end, Sephiroth is…"

"Yeah," said Angeal darkly, nodding his head. "Your vision came true in the end, Shiki."

"Why did things turn out like this?" Aerith said sadly.

"Sometimes, I really hate my visions," said Shiki. "And I've been trying to See ever since Sephiroth went missing, and Zack and Cloud were both taken into custody, but I can't See Sephiroth. I know where the other two are, but we can't get them out just yet since they're being guarded pretty tightly."

"The answer is in Nibelheim then?" asked Genesis, and Shiki nodded.

"In another week, once security around Nibelheim had lessened, I'm going there," she said firmly. "Something tells me that I can find the reason behind everything that has ever happened at Nibelheim and just _what_ had happened there as well as find Sephiroth in there. And maybe in the Shinra mansion."

"_Alone?!"_ Aerith blinked. "You're crazy! No matter how strong you are, it's simply plain suicidal to go in there alone!"

Shiki sighed. "Fine. You can come with me then," she said in exasperation. "It's not unusual since you often tagged along with me on missions that require a medic."

Genesis sighed. "I'm coming with you as well," he stated.

Shiki blinked. "H-Huh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks later, Aerith and Shiki both _finally _managed to get three whole days of vacation from the President himself especially since Shinra Inc was up to their necks in work after losing nearly ALL of their SOLDIER First Class and one SOLDIER Class Two on that Nibelheim mission, and Shiki was worked nearly to the bone by taking on all of the higher class missions that only the First Class can do.

Finally, tired, exhausted and angry that the President was refusing her requests to have a few days of vacation for both Aerith and herself, Shiki barged into the President's office herself whilst knocking out an entire squad of Class Three SOLDIERs and threatened Roscoe Shinra at gunpoint that if he don't give her their much needed vacation right then and there, Shinra will soon be in need of a new President.

And so, fearing for his life, Roscoe Shinra agreed to give Shiki and Aerith a few days off, and the two were soon gone from Shinra headquarters within the hour. And Genesis was also waiting for them at the borders of Midgar. Who knows how he did it, but he somehow always knew things like that.

Genesis nodded to Shiki and Aerith both.

"Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Nibelheim_

Shiki raised a confused eyebrow as she stood at the entrance of Nibelheim to see throngs of people scurrying about, acting like they'd lived here all their lives. After some discussion, Aerith, Shiki and Genesis have decided to go incognito to prevent anyone from recognising them, and as such, all three were currently in civilian clothing with hidden weapons on them just in case.

"Strange," said Aerith in confusion. "Isn't Nibelheim supposed to be destroyed?"

"It _was," _said Shiki, her head whipping left and right. "What is going on?"

"A cover up," said Genesis grimly, and both Aerith and Shiki turned towards the older man. "It's a cover up for the Nibelheim Incident. To prevent the public from knowing what had really happened, they announced Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud dead, and rebuild Nibelheim once again and paid people – most probably Shinra employees – to live here and pretend like nothing is wrong."

Shiki scowled. "Well, let's get to the Shinra mansion," she said before leading the way.

"We have to be careful not to be seen though," said Aerith, tagging along after Shiki. "Last that I'd heard, that mansion was heavily guarded for some odd reason."

It took them about ten minutes to get to the Shinra mansion, and that's only because all three of them were avoiding the number of Shinra guards that walked by the area that led to the Shinra mansion every minute or so.

"Okay, I think that we're safe here," said Genesis, glancing around his surroundings which is the mountain area at the back of the Shinra mansion. "Shiki, do your thing."

Shiki nodded before getting on one knee to the ground, touching the ground with the fingertips of her left hand with Kouya sitting on his haunches next to her, with Aerith watching her carefully. And as Shiki gathered together her mana like how she always does whenever she tried to use her Omniscience ability, a myriad of visions flooded her mind immediately, and she had to grit her teeth together to bear the pain and to sort out the visions to just see what had _exactly _happened back then.

_She saw Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud and one SOLDIER Class Two walking into the town of Nibelheim__ which is deadly silent, with hardly a soul out. Maybe it's because of the recent monster attacks?_

"_It's been awhile since you've been sent to your hometown, right? How does it feel? I don't have a hometown of my own, so I wouldn't know—"_

_Zack blinked. "Eh? What about your parents?"_

_Sephiroth smirked. "My mother's name is Lucrecia Crescent," he said. "She used to serve as a researcher in Shinra's Science and Research Department, and my father is Vincent Valentine. The odd thing is that Hojo had said to me ever since I'm young that my mother is Jenova." He sighed. "What am I talking about? Let's go."_

_Zack frowned. "Jenova, huh? Where have I heard that name before?"_

The myriad of visions stopped as Shiki stopped pulling on her mana and placed one hand to her head. Aerith was by her side in an instant, her hands glowing green with healing mana. "Should we stop?"

Shiki shook her head stubbornly. "No," she said. "I can handle it. No problem. We've managed to get to Nibelheim after nearly a month after their disappearances. I _have _to know what had happened back then! I have to know what had happened to Sephiroth!"

Genesis frowned, but didn't say anything. "Stop instantly if you feel that you can't handle it," he ordered, and Shiki nodded.

Taking in a deep breath, the redhead pulled on her mana again and pressed her fingertips lightly to the ground, and a myriad of visions flooded her head once more.

_She saw Zack heading into the Nibelheim Inn and heading up the stairs to the top floor of the inn after speaking with the innkeeper. The spiky haired SOLDIER found Sephiroth standing at the window and staring out of it._

"_What are you looking at?"_

_Sephiroth turned his head slightly towards Zack before turning back towards the window before jerking his head towards the outside. "The scenery," he said. "I feel as though I knew it."_

_A myriad of visions flashed by once more before changing to that of a scene outside the Shinra mansion where a group of the townspeople were gathered, along with the four SOLDIERs that were sent on this particular mission._

"…_Tifa, you're the guide?"_

Shiki gasped and pressed one hand to her head. The ominous mana that she can sense as well as the aura were almost suffocating here, and she usually made it a point to not use her Omniscience ability in Nibelheim, but it's not like she has a choice right now as she can't See properly just what had happened back in Midgar, and knew that if she can use her ability in Nibelheim, she might just find out what had happened.

"Shiki!" Aerith panicked. "I knew it. It's too much! Let's stop—"

"No!" Shiki cut Aerith off. "I can handle it. I _need _to see what just had happened. Let me try once more! I'm getting there!"

Aerith and Genesis exchanged worried looks, but didn't say anything. Shiki took in a deep breath once more and concentrated, pressing the fingertips of her right hand lightly against the ground, and a myriad of visions flooded her mind instantly.

_Shiki saw Tifa and the group of SOLDIERS minus the one SOLDIER Class Two that had came along with them on this mission, and guessed that something must have happened to him along the way. It's not uncommon for people – even SOLDIERs – to die whilst on a mission to Nibelheim as that place is extremely dangerous._

_The group of them were standing outside the mako reactor, and Sephiroth instructed for Cloud to remain behind to stop Tifa from entering the mako reactor and to guard her well, without Tifa realising that it's Cloud himself._

_Zack coughed and covered his nose and mouth with one gloved hand, his face grimacing in disgust at the strong mako smell. "Man, the smell is worse than the time when we went down into the sector five mako reactor with Shiki," he complained._

"_We're here," said Sephiroth as the pair of them arrived before a gigantic iron door which was locked, and the word 'JENOVA' was above the door._

_Zack frowned, tilting his head to one side. "JENOVA?" he echoed, glancing at the sign before trying the lock. "That's weird. The lock won't open." He then walked away from the door before getting struck with a realisation and spun back to the door sharply. "JENOVA?!"_

_Sephiroth was walking down the stairs in the meantime before heading to one of the pods in the room that the two were currently in and looked into one of them before frowning to himself. "So these are the cause of the operation's abnormality," he mused. "This part appears to be broken." He then turned towards Zack who was walking down the stairs. "Zack, open the valve please." He then turned back towards the pod. "Why is it broken?"_

_It didn't take them long before the valve was opened, and Zack and Sephiroth were both standing before one of the pods on the right-hand side of the staircase. Sephiroth looked at the pod grimly before glancing at Zack and allowing him to take a peek._

_Zack peeked in only to recoil in horror as he saw a__…monster in there._

"_T-This is…!"_

"_Normal SOLDIERs are humans who have been showered in mako," said Sephiroth. "You and Shiki are different from all the regular people, but even still, both of you still __**are **__human. Although…" Sephiroth turned back towards the pod, a look of agony in his eyes which Zack didn't catch. "What __**are **__these?" Zack turned his attention back towards the pod as well. "Compared to regular SOLDIERs like you, there's a much higher concentration of mako in these ones."_

_Zack stared at the monster within the pod for a moment or two. "These are…monsters."_

_Sephiroth didn't answer, but merely walked away from the pod to the bottom of the stairs which led to the room with the word 'JENOVA' above it. "That's right," he said at last. "Hojo of the Shinra's Science and Research Department is the one who had created these monsters. Just by using mako energy, he created these unnatural living monsters."_

"_A normal SOLDIER?" Zack blinked. "Aren't you one as well?" Sephiroth begun to chuckle darkly at this point in time before clutching his head as if he was in pain. "H-Hey, Sephiroth!"_

_Sephiroth shrugged off Zack's hand._

"_It can't be__… I'm also…? Was I also created the same way? Are you trying to say that I'm the same as a monster?" Sephiroth clutched his head as if he was in pain. "Ever since my childhood, I can feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought that I had some kind of special purpose. But I didn't think that it would be something like this. Am I even human?"_

_Zack shook his head. "No! You're not a monster!" he nearly shouted. "Don't __**ever **__think that you are one! You may act cold and unfeeling, but you have a beating human heart inside that body, don't you? I know that even Shiki and Aerith feel the same! They both looked up to you tremendously! You trained Shiki yourself! You brought them up! They both knew…I knew…Angeal knew… We all knew that you're a kind soul!"_

_A flash of visions flashed through Shiki's mind just then, and the scene changed to that of the inside of a room inside the village inn. Cloud was currently lying unconscious on a bed, bandages around his body, and his helmet was off and on the bedside table whilst Zack was sitting by his bedside thinking deeply._

"_Tifa is okay, so don't worry," said Zack once Cloud had awakened._

"_I see…" said Cloud. "If only I was stronger…"_

"_Forget about it," said Zack. "SOLDIERs are like monsters."_

"_What exactly happened in here?" asked Cloud in curiosity._

_Zack shrugged. "No clue," he said. "Although I intend to find out." He sighed in frustration. "This is just one of the times when I wished that Shiki is here on this mission as well!" He sighed before turning back towards Cloud. "So anyway…is that Tifa girl an acquaintance of yours?"_

_Cloud nodded. "Sort of."_

"_Did you guys talk?"_

_Cloud turned away. "No."_

_Zack blinked. "I'm not sure what's really going on, but are you sure that you're okay with that? I mean, I'm a SOLDIER, therefore, just fighting is fine! I can just leave all the troublesome things for someone else to think of!" He chuckled. "Though if Shiki hears me saying that, she'll whack my head for just thinking that. She always used to say that SOLDIERs don't just need brawn. They need brains as well." He sighed. "Though what is there to be angry about? Who is the enemy? That kind of stuff shouldn't matter at all!"_

_Cloud smiled slightly before glancing at Zack's Buster Sword. "Hey Zack," he said. "I've never seen you use that sword before."_

_Zack was silent for a long time as he looked at his Buster Sword before turning back towards Cloud, the look in his eyes changing. "This here is a symbol of dreams and pride," he said. "Rather, it is just that. I almost lost sight of that. Thanks Cloud."_

"_Eh?"_

_There was a myriad of visions once more, and the moment that it cleared, Shiki saw Zack entering the Shinra mansion and following Cloud to the basement entrance. Down below, Zack soon found the room where Sephiroth is in. The silver haired General was reading book after book in the basement library like a man possessed, ignoring everything around him._

"—_an organism that was apparently dead was found in a two thousand year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism 'Jenova' – X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient – X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of mako reactor one approved for use." Sephiroth stopped his mumbling and his pacing. "Is this just a coincidence? Jenova…Lucrecia…now me." He muttered. "Professor Gast! Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you die?"_

_A myriad of visions flashed through Shiki's mind again, and this time, she saw Zack walking out of the room in the village inn. It was dark outside the window, and she caught sight of a faint red-orange glow. And the calendar on the tableside showed that it had been seven days ever since they've went down to the mako reactor, and seven days ever since Sephiroth had shut himself in the basement library of the Shinra mansion._

_Shiki watched as Zack headed outside the inn only to see the entire village up in flames. Cloud was badly beaten on the floor, and currently unconscious. As Zack navigated his way around the burning village, he found Sephiroth by the stairs on the pathway that led to Mount Nibel, and from there, the mako reactor._

_Sephiroth looked different this time. His eyes were hollow instead of the usual coldness, and he even looked__…evil. _

"_Now is the time for the greeting."_

"…_Sephiroth. This is cruel." Zack muttered. "This is just too cruel. What's happened to you?! Is that really you?!" He then chased after Sephiroth to the mako reactor where he found Tifa on the floor before racing towards the room where the words 'JENOVA' was above it and smashed the door down with one swing from his sword only to see Sephiroth standing in this strange room._

_The room was strange and dark, and jagged pipes were everywhere with a strange statue in the center high above them. It was in the form of a female with a metal cast over her, and the pipes were connected to her back to something, spread outward like the twisted wings of an angel. There were also several canisters of mako lining the walls._

_Sephiroth was standing before the metal woman. "Mother, let's take the planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land together. Mother."_

"_Sephiroth!" Zack shouted. "Why did you kill the villagers? Why did you hurt Tifa? Answer me, Sephiroth!"_

_Sephiroth's shoulders shook with laughter as he laughed. And it wasn't his usual warm laughter whenever he was together with Genesis, Angeal and Shiki in the past. And neither was it the amused laughter whenever Zack made some blunder or another during their missions together. No. This laughter sounded cold…almost inhumane._

"_Mother, those people have shown up again. With Mother's strength and knowledge, she should have been this planet's ruler. But those people…those people who have taken everything. The planet was taken from Mother, wasn't it? But don't be sad anymore, Mother. Let's go together." _

_He reached up and tore the statue mask off with monstrous strength. Before him appeared a glass chamber filled with mako, and something deformed with gruesome looking objects that vaguely looked like the head and torso of a female was within it. She was connected with several small tubes and wires, and she also had a helmet plate on her head, with the words 'Jenova' written across the plate in the center._

"_Finally we meet, Mother."_

_But before Sephiroth could move another step, there was the slight chink of a metal blade, and the blade of Zack's Buster Sword was placed at Sephiroth's neck. "Sephiroth! What's gotten into you?!" There was silence for a few moments before Sephiroth launched out an attack which knocked Zack several feet backwards. "Sephiroth, I trusted you!"_

_Zack was cut off as Sephiroth came at him again, and was forced on the defense as Sephiroth drew out his Masamune, and the spiky haired SOLDIER was then blasted to the lower floors of the mako reactor, where Zack got to his feet shakily as Sephiroth floated down from above._

"_No," said Zack, shaking his head. "You're no longer the Sephiroth that I once knew!"_

"_I am the Chosen One." Sephiroth proclaimed. "The Chosen One to rule over this planet." He then struck the ground with his sword, shattering the glass, and Zack managed to fend off most of this attack._

_They both then continued their fight, but Zack could barely fend off Sephiroth's attacks as the silver haired General was not the SOLDIER General for nothing. If Zack thought that Shiki and Angeal were strong once upon a time, then he had never faced Sephiroth in battle before. Zack was thus, beaten badly, and his sword was knocked out of his hands. And at the moment when he lost his sword, Zack was struck by an attack which sent him back into the pod room where they'd first seen the monsters._

_Sephiroth smirked before walking back into the room where Jenova was, never noticing Cloud who had entered the mako reactor just then and grabbed Zack's sword which stood in the doorway and entered the room where Sephiroth was in silently and stabbed him in the back. The glass of the chamber in which Jenova was within cracked, and Sephiroth crumbled to the ground. Cloud then rushed back out of the room and rushes back to Tifa's side. But it was only a short while later when Sephiroth comes out of the room, Jenova's head clutched in one hand, the other clutching his Masamune, limping slightly._

"_By someone like you—"_

"_Cloud." Zack choked out from his place on the stairs of the mako reactor, causing Cloud to turn around. "Finish Sephiroth—"_

"_Sephiroth!"_

Shiki gasped and fell to her knees, panting slightly. Aerith was quick to heal her, and Shiki looked up at Aerith, Genesis and Kouya. "That's as far back as I can go," she said. "But I did see what had happened. _Everything."_

Genesis looked at Shiki before sighing and kneeling down to her eye level. "What is it?" he asked. "What did you see?"

Shiki sighed.

**

* * *

**_Shinra Mansion  
__Nibelheim_

"I don't believe it," said Aerith stubbornly as the three entered the Shinra mansion through a broken window at the back of the mansion as there was a Shinra guard guarding the entrance of the mansion. "Sephiroth wouldn't do something like that!"

"I don't believe that he will do something like this as well," said Genesis. "But you heard what Shiki had said. Furthermore, she had an earlier vision about something like this happening even before Sephiroth went on this mission. And you know as well as I do that her visions _never _lie!"

"Anyway, the most important thing now is to find Sephiroth and wake him up," said Shiki, and the group of them stopped right where they were standing which is in the back hall of the first storey of the Shinra mansion. "We might just be able to stop him, seeing as how we're the ones who knew him best."

"_Shiki."_

All three turned around just then only to see Kouya nosing some papers scattered on the ground. Shiki frowned before walking towards Kouya. "What is it?"

Aerith frowned as she picked up some of the papers and skimmed through it. "It looks to be some files on science experiments," she mused. She then read the paper aloud. "'I must get rid of all those that stood in the way of my research, even that one from the Turks. I scientifically altered him, and put him to sleep in the basement. If you want to find him, search the basement. But this is merely a game that I've thought of. It is not necessary to participate if you don't want to.' Huh? This is weird. I'm positive that it's Hojo's writing." Aerith flipped through the papers only to find another one. "'Move the dial on the safe carefully, but quickly. You have twenty seconds. You cannot go past the number while turning. The four hints for the numbers are…'" Aerith read out loud from the paper.

But Shiki and Genesis were no longer listening. Both of their minds have stopped the moment they heard the contents of the letter that Aerith had found, and they were both frozen, looking at each other in shock. It was unknown to Aerith, but once upon a time, the two of them, along with Angeal, had researched on Sephiroth's parents, and found his father to be one Vincent Valentine who was listed as KIA (killed-in-action) whilst on a mission to Nibelheim a few years before Sephiroth was born.

"It can't be…!" Shiki muttered, staring at Genesis, her mind numb with shock.

Genesis nodded slowly, his face pale as well. "It could be," he said. "If so, we have to get him out of here. We might just be able to use his help to help convince Sephiroth."

Shiki sighed before growling. "Damn that Hojo! He's ruining everything!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As it turns out, they've managed to find one Vincent Valentine in the basement of the Shinra mansion…whilst avoiding all the Shinra guards about the place. The man was sleeping in a _coffin _of all things! It had taken some argument and a great deal of explaining, but the moment that two words had slipped out of Aerith's mouth – 'Lucrecia' and 'Sephiroth', the man was more than willing to leave the Shinra mansion to listen to what they have to say.

After hearing that all three of them were connected to Sephiroth in some way, Vincent had opened up to them and told them what he knew as he was also deeply involved in the Jenova Project back then…the project that had started all this mess in the first place.

"The Jenova Project?" Aerith frowned. "What is that?"

"It's the general name for the experiment," said Genesis, turning towards Aerith and Shiki. "I've heard about it a few times from Hollander before I had killed him. It was an experiment that used Jenova's cells."

"But what is Jenova?" asked Shiki, frowning.

"There's another name for her," said Vincent, closing his eyes before opening them again. "The Calamity of the Sky. It is said that she's an Ancient as well, and was responsible for the near destruction of the race. No one knows what happened to her after that, but is assumed that someone defeated and sealed her away before Hojo got his hands on her. Jenova is a stratum discovered over two thousand years ago. Jenova Project S was a project created out of the Jenova Project to create the ultimate killing machine." Vincent looked calmly at all three who knew what is coming next. "And Sephiroth…mine and Lucrecia's child…was the subject."

"Jenova cells…" muttered Aerith, and Vincent nodded.

"Then Genesis and Angeal's deterioration, and Project G…" muttered Shiki, her brain working a hundred miles per minute, trying to sort all this out. "It can't mean…!"

Vincent nodded. "These three projects – Jenova Project, Project S, and the Project G that you've spoken of… Those are experiments performed by using Jenova cells. But the failures will have their bodies deteriorating. And during Professor Gast's research, he found out that only an Ancient, part of the race which is blessed with Gaia's power can stop the deterioration from happening as they have the ability to kill the Jenova cells within a human's body." Vincent turned calmly towards Shiki. "You can do the same, and you even possessed some special abilities because you're Gaia's Chosen One…the Child of the Planet."

"This is pretty interesting…" All four spun around just then to see Sephiroth standing behind them, a cold look on his face. "…my old comrades."

Shiki looked at her mentor. "…Sephiroth."

Vincent's eyes softened as he looked at Sephiroth. "So that's Sephiroth," he muttered. "He looks just like his mother."

"Then you should know, Genesis, you, like all the others, are just traitors. Mother—"

"Jenova isn't your mother!" Genesis shouted. "She's the illness! The disease that struck this planet two thousand years ago and is the cause behind everyone's suffering! This isn't like you, Sephiroth!"

"Even if Jenova isn't my mother, so what?" said Sephiroth with a sad smile. "I'm…just a monster. I'm not human. I can never be."

"That's not true!" Shiki said loudly, and Sephiroth turned towards her. "You are as human as any of us! You found me as an abandoned baby at Icicle Inn, did you not?! You could have abandoned me, but you did not! And Aerith…you could have just left her to Hojo's hands, but you did not! You protected both of us from Shinra and Hojo! You brought both of us up! You trained me! You taught me everything that I ever knew!" Genesis and Vincent were watching quietly as they saw the look in Sephiroth's eyes changed. From the formerly confused and hollow look, it changed to the look that he always had in the past. "Remember our promise! You promised me to come back! We'll be together again…the five of us…just like before! And your father…didn't you tell us once that you wanted to see him? That you wanted to get to know him? You promised us…you promised us to return. That we'll find some way to get Genesis and Angeal back. We'll all be together once more. This isn't you! Wake up!"

"Sephiroth." Genesis spoke, and Sephiroth turned towards his friend. "I am well aware that I wasn't exactly the best of friends to you, and I've done many things in the past. I was jealous of you. You are everything that I've ever dreamt of."

"I've never asked for any of that, Genesis," said Sephiroth sadly. "I wanted more than anything to be just a normal man. Living like any normal person. I never wanted to be a hero. But it doesn't matter now…" He sighed. "I…am a monster."

"You're _NOT!!" _Everyone turned at the shout which surprisingly came from Vincent. "You're _not _a monster, Sephiroth! You're mine and Lucrecia's child! You're our _son! _You're no monster!"

"Besides, even if you are one, does it look like we care to you?!" Aerith snapped at Sephiroth. "We grew up with you! We knew better than anyone else just what you are like! A monster would just leave me and Shiki to die back then! A monster wouldn't bother protecting us from Hojo and the rest of Shinra! You're _no _monster! You're Sephiroth! The Sephiroth whom we knew! Our friend!"

There was a long silence after that before the corners of Sephiroth's lips tilted into a small smile. A very small one, but still a smile. A real smile. One that none of all those present had ever seen on Sephiroth's face before.

"Friend, huh?" said Sephiroth. "I guess that I needed to hear that." He smiled. "Thank you."

Shiki, Aerith and Genesis walked up to Sephiroth before the silver haired General smiled a real smile and placed his hand atop Shiki's head. "You've never disappointed me before, and you never will," he said. "For that, I thank you."

Vincent smiled a small smile before it disappeared again. "Don't forget, Sephiroth," he said, and the group of them turned towards Vincent. "You are never alone."

* * *

_A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Good or bad? I'm sorry if it's a little rushed. Anyway, next chapter is one that all of you have been waiting for! Operation Rescue Zack and Cloud! And also, their arrivals into Konoha! And if anyone is wondering, Shiki is nine years old at this point in time, and the next chapter will have a timeskip._

_I've also decided that I will allow Shiki and the others to stay in Konoha for some time first before they'll come back to Gaia, and then the Avalanche arc will begin. I'll also be bringing in two members from the Naruto cast. I was thinking of Hinata and Neji. Tell me what you think. And I don't think that I'm asking for a lot, just some reviews to tell me what you think about this story, and how I can improve on this story, so please read and review!_


	9. We Are Heroes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Eight: We Are Heroes**

_There is no hate, only joy  
__For you are loved by the goddess  
__Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds  
__Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
__Pride is lost  
__Wings stripped away, the end is nigh  
__- Loveless, Act II_

**

* * *

**(Shiki is about twelve at this point in time)

_Four Years Later  
__Shinra Headquarters_

_Wings are for people who wish to be free._

In the room of Shinra headquarters which she shared with Aerith, Shiki Namikaze sighed to herself, absent-mindedly polishing one of her guns with a cloth, yet not really concentrating on her current task. Kouya was currently curled at her feet whilst Aerith was leaning against the headrest of her bed, not really seeing anything at all.

'_Those wings of yours__…' _thought Shiki, shouldering her gun back into her gun-pouch. _'Lend them to me as well.'_

_Beep._

Aerith looked up at the message tone of Shiki's PHS whilst the redhead in mention pulled out her PHS and opened the message only to see that it's from Genesis:

'_Shiki,_

_We've found Cloud and Zack. They're in the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim. Security is currently rather low there. If we want to save those two, now's our chance. We'll be waiting for you at midnight at the outskirts of Midgar. But once you and Aerith actually go through with this, there is little to no chance of ever returning to Shinra once again._

_-Genesis'_

Shiki stared at the message for a long time before closing her PHS and slipping it into her pocket before looking at Aerith, the brunette who was looking at Shiki with a curious expression.

"They've found Zack and Cloud."

**

* * *

**_Outskirts of Midgar_

"So you two are really serious about this?" asked Genesis seriously nearly two hours later as he met the two girls at the outskirts of Midgar, both girls carrying nothing but their weapons, with Kouya at Shiki's heels as usual.

Shiki didn't say or do anything, but Aerith nodded mutely.

"We knew that this will happen one day the day when both you and Angeal disappeared from Shinra," said Shiki with a tired sigh. "Shinra went to great lengths to cover up the Nibelheim Incident. They knew that Aerith and myself are pretty close with the rest of the Class Ones, and they knew that we will investigate the Nibelheim Incident thoroughly even if we were ordered not to do so. We were liabilities to them. Sooner or later, they will give the order to 'erase' us." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Shinra…isn't exactly the nicest place to be in. We all knew that."

Genesis nodded. "Alright. I can tell you the plan then," he said, going into full-blown commander mode. He glanced from Shiki to Aerith and back again. "We're going to be splitting off into three different groups to rescue those two as we'll be inviting too much attention if all of us go into the Shinra mansion." He paused, glancing at Aerith. "Aerith, you'll be going with Angeal. Angeal, Sephiroth and Vincent will be playing as decoys to lead the Turks and Shinra away from Zack and Cloud once we actually get them out." Aerith nodded to show that she understood. "Shiki, you'll be with me." Shiki blinked owlishly, and Genesis sighed. "We both stand the best chance as it is in getting those two out unnoticed…hopefully." He said doubtfully. "We'll keep in contact via our PHS." Aerith nodded. "Angeal is a little way away from here, Aerith. Go and meet up with him."

Aerith nodded. "You two stay safe," she said.

Shiki nodded. "You too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Nibelheim_

High up on a cliff which overlooks the small town of Nibelheim where a sleek black and silver motorcycle was parked can find two figures looking down at the town, or more specifically, at the Shinra mansion in the town itself.

Genesis scowled to himself as he surveyed the surroundings to memorise the escape route the moment that they'd gotten the two that they'd come for in the first place out of the Shinra mansion and the town.

"Shinra had really gone downhill for the past few years," he commented, and Shiki sighed before turning towards him.

"You weren't around, thus you didn't know," she said patiently. "After the Nibelheim Incident which is what Shinra called the incident where Sephiroth supposedly destroyed the entire town, they've lost nearly all of their SOLDIER Class Ones, including the SOLDIER General himself. I'm the only one left of the SOLDIER Class Ones. And not to mention the fact that the President recently placed more emphasis on the enhancement of bio-weapons and machines than improving the quality and skill of the SOLDIERs and the regular soldiers." She sighed. "Well, I'll let you imagine just how downhill that Shinra had gotten. You, me, Angeal, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth… The six of us are probably the only ones still living who had actually been trained back when Shinra actually trains their SOLDIERs properly."

Genesis sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered. He then looked down at the town once more before turning towards Shiki. "Let's go."

Shiki nodded.

**

* * *

**_Shinra Mansion_

"The security is pretty lax." Shiki whispered to Genesis the moment that the two have managed to sneak into the basement of the Shinra mansion which is where they have first found Vincent _unnoticed, _a feat which none knew how they have managed to pull off.

The two were currently hiding behind a corner of some random room in the basement of the Shinra mansion, and had narrowly avoided being discovered by some scientist in the Research and Science Department of Shinra.

"They probably don't have the manpower to spare." Genesis whispered back. "Or Shinra had relaxed the security on them for some reason." Genesis frowned. This isn't like the Shinra that he had remembered at all. Had they really gone _that _downhill during the past four years when he had gone 'missing'?

Shiki tapped on Genesis' arm just then, and the auburn-haired man turned to her. "What?"

Shiki pointed wordlessly towards a room not too far away from the corner which they have been hiding behind, and Genesis blinked owlishly as he noticed that an assistant of Hojo's which he'd only seen a few times in the past during his time in Shinra had just walked out of the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Do you think that they might be in there?" Shiki whispered.

Genesis frowned. "No idea. But we'll know once we get in there," he said, and Shiki nodded.

Looking around them cautiously, the pair of them then sneaked into the room, knocking out an unsuspecting assistant who had his back to them, writing something into the clipboard in his hand whilst facing a test tube of some kind.

Genesis frowned slightly to himself as he looked around the room. "They're not in here," he said, stating the obvious.

But Shiki was not listening. She had just noticed that there is a red wolf-like creature within the test tube that the assistant which they have just knocked out who was currently growling low in it's throat, and it wore decorative tribal bangles on it's front legs, and it also had several feathers sticking out of it's shaggy mane around it's face. There were even a couple of tribal beads as well. And he – Shiki was fairly sure that it's a he at least – don't look too happy.

"Shiki? What are you doing?" asked Genesis with a raised brow as he watched Shiki walked up to the test tube which contained the red wolf and started looking for the release panel which will release the wolf from within the test tube.

"Letting this guy out," answered Shiki, not turning around from her work. "Somehow, I think I know what it feels like to be one of Hojo's experiments."

Genesis' face fell at Shiki's words at the exact same moment when the younger redhead found the release panel, and keyed in several commands in the panel before the door of the test tube opened with a light hissing sound, and the red wolf jumped out, not looking so frightening like before, with his tail which had flames at the end swinging to and fro in a rather friendly manner.

The wolf looked up at Shiki and Genesis who were both looking back at him rather curiously. "Thank you for helping me out of there."

Shiki's eye twitched a little in surprise. "I-It talked?"

The creature nodded, seeming almost amused. "I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss."

Genesis nodded slowly, wondering if this wolf is one of Hojo's experiments, but later discarded the idea, seeing as how the wolf seemed to have free will, not something which Hojo will allow in his 'experiments'.

"What is your name?" asked Genesis.

The creature's tail twitched in a friendly way. "Hojo has named me Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me," he said. "Call me whatever you wish."

He then stalked around a bit, sniffing around Genesis and Shiki before pausing at the younger redhead, giving her a long sniff. Kouya who was around Shiki's heels stared with wide eyes at Red XIII as if it was his first time seeing a creature like him, and then again, it probably is.

Red XIII sat on his haunches before looking up at Shiki, giving her a complementing look. "You see, I don't like two legged people. But thank you for helping me out of there anyway."

Shiki nodded slowly before an idea struck her. "Red XIII, is it?" she said slowly, and the said wolf nodded. "Is your sense of smell good enough to smell things that most people can't?" She asked, phrasing her words politely so that she doesn't offend the wolf without realising it.

Red XIII raised a curious eyebrow, but he nodded. "My sense of smell put even the wolves and dogs to shame," he said almost proudly, and Shiki nodded.

"The strong mako smell here is messing up all of Kouya's senses, and thus, he can't use his nose properly." Shiki explained, and the white two tailed fox at Shiki's heels looked almost ashamed of himself for a moment. "We're looking for someone. Two someones actually. Do you think that you can help us out?"

Red XIII nodded. "You helped me out of there. Now's my turn to help you," said the wolf. "Do you have a personal article belonging to whomever that you wanted me to find?"

Shiki nodded before pulling out a scrap of cloth which is part of one of Zack's uniforms which she'd taken from his room for this purpose before kneeling by Red XIII and holding the cloth out for the wolf to smell which Red XIII did, sniffing around the cloth for quite some time before looking up at Shiki and Genesis.

"I've gotten his smell," said Red XIII before sniffing about in the air. "He's not far from here."

Genesis and Shiki exchanged pleased looks. "So they're really here then," said Genesis, giving out a sigh of relief.

Red XIII nodded. "But there seemed to be others with him," he said.

Shiki sighed. "I was afraid of that, but we've got no choice, I'm afraid," she said, getting to her feet. "We have to get them out of here quickly."

Genesis nodded before he followed Shiki out of the room with Kouya and Red XIII tagging along after them.

**

* * *

**In the room at the end of the tunnel in the basement of the Shinra mansion, a lone lab assistant of Hojo's turned around from his job of maintaining the mako levels of the two samples as the door to the room that he was in creaked opened, but no one was there.

The lab assistant frowned before walking towards the opened door, but he was not prepared for a surprising and powerful punch from out of nowhere, knocking him out instantly.

"My apologies," said Genesis grimly as he entered the room with Shiki, Kouya and Red XIII close behind him, adjusting the glove on his right hand. "We don't have much time to waste around here."

"Shiki!"

Shiki turned at Kouya's shout, and saw that the white wolf was right in front of one of the two test tubes near some machines where Zack was floating about within some bright green fluid which Shiki is ready to bet is mako. And in the test tube next to the spiky haired SOLDIER is Cloud Strife.

"We've found them," said Shiki in relief before both herself and Genesis made their way over to where Zack and Cloud are before Genesis released the switch before the mako fluid drained, and the door of the test tube opened before Zack fell into his arms. Shiki did the same for Cloud's, and there were a few moments before Zack started to stir.

"Urrrggghhh…" Zack groaned before Genesis steadied him on his feet as the spiky haired SOLDIER tried to stand on his own two feet, staggering about a little before regaining his balance. Zack then blinked as his sight focused. "S-Shiki?! Genesis? What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you expect?" said Shiki, irritated, trying to support Cloud who is in a worse shape than Zack. "Rescuing you, of course! Give me a hand here! This guy's not exactly light!"

"Cloud!" Zack went over to the unconscious blonde in Shiki's arms before taking his weight off the redhead by slugging one of Cloud's arms around his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Urrrggghhh…" Cloud mumbled in reply, his eyes half-lidded.

Shiki frowned as she saw the bright blueish-green glow in his eyes and knew what it was immediately. How many times had she seen Aerith at work trying to treat some unfortunate SOLDIER who had suffered an unfortunate case of mako poisoning?

"Anyway, we'd better get out of here," said Genesis, and Shiki nodded. "Zack, come on, let's go! Everyone's waiting!"

Zack nodded before tagging along after Genesis, lugging Cloud with him. Shiki was about to follow too when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned only to see that it's another test tube half-hidden in a corner of the room, and frowned as she walked towards it.

Whoever is within the test tube had a mask covering half his face, preventing Shiki from knowing who he was, but his long silver hair was floating within the mako fluid, and there were several tubes running in and out of his body within the test tube, and Shiki noticed the tattoo of the number one on his right hand. Shiki frowned as she picked up the clipboard attached to the front of the test tube, and her eyes widened slightly as she looked back to the person within.

'_A clone?'_

"Shiki! What are you doing? Hurry up!" Genesis poked his head back into the room, and Shiki turned towards him before running out of the room, knowing that she didn't have time to waste around here.

"Coming!"

**

* * *

**The moment that they'd made their way out of the Shinra mansion – with both Genesis and Shiki knocking out the lab assistants and the few Shinra infantrymen that they'd ran into whilst on their way out – Zack who was still lugging a comatose Cloud with him looked on in shock and bewilderment at the town of Nibelheim, his head whipping to and fro.

Shiki who had noticed that the spiky haired SOLDIER had stopped in his tracks had to backtrack and dragged him with her so that he don't get himself caught as the alarms had been sounded by then.

"Zack! What are you doing? Hurry up!" she said.

"What is going on?!" said Zack in bewilderment, his head whipping to and fro as he looked at the town of Nibelheim. "Why is this village still here? It should've been burned to the ground! W-What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"I've found them! It's the escapees! The doctor's experiment samples!"

"Shit!" Shiki cursed beneath her breath. "They've found us!" She turned towards Zack. "Zack, I'll explain everything later! Just follow me for now! We have to get you out of here!"

Zack nodded in bewilderment before running after Shiki as fast as he could with Cloud. Genesis and Shiki have both managed to take out every single one of the Shinra infantrymen and regular soldiers who were sent after them. Not that Zack is expecting otherwise. There is simply no way that a regular soldier can hope to beat a SOLDIER Class One – a SOLDIER elite.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Genesis and Shiki led both Zack and Cloud, along with Red XIII and Kouya to where the former two have parked their motorcycles which is how they have even managed to get to Nibelheim in the first place before Zack mounted on Shiki's bike with Cloud behind him, and Shiki rode pillion on Genesis', with Kouya perched on Shiki's shoulder, and Red XIII sat in the small space behind Cloud on the motorcycle before the two bikes sped off away from Nibelheim.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Beach  
__Outskirts of Nibelheim_

The moon was up and the slight breeze of the ocean managed to calm Zack down enough the moment that Shiki had finished explaining everything that had happened so far ever since the Nibelheim Incident whilst Cloud was leaning against a rock at the beach that they were at, with Genesis tending to him with the basic medic skills that he knew.

"I see…" said Zack sombrely. "So Sephiroth is…" A light groan from Cloud caught his attention, and he turned towards the blonde only to see him go paler than normal. "Cloud? What's wrong with him?"

"Probably mako poisoning," said Genesis grimly who had a pile of fresh clothes beside him which he'd seemingly gotten out of nowhere. "I thought that this might happen, thus, I've brought some extra clothes with me as it might get worse if his clothes are soaked with mako."

"I see…" said Zack, a worried look in his eyes as he looked at the teen who had been like a little brother to him. "W-Will he be alright?"

"Really depends on his will," said Genesis, not bothering to sugar coat his words, ignoring the frown from Shiki. "It seems to be quite a serious case as well. If Aerith is here, she might be able to do something. My medic skills aren't quite good enough for something like this, and neither is Shiki."

"Aerith?" Zack echoed.

"She's with us, Zack," said Shiki, turning towards the SOLDIER. "Aerith, Sephiroth, Angeal and Vincent – a friend of ours – were playing decoys to lead the pursuers away from us the moment that we'd gotten you and Cloud out." She noticed the look that Zack was giving her. "Don't worry about her. She's with Angeal, and he won't let anything happen to her."

Zack nodded before he felt paper rustle against his thigh, and reached into his pocket before pulling out a rather crumpled piece of paper which ink miraculously hadn't smudged during his time spent in the test tube back at the Shinra mansion. The piece of paper is the one that he'd used to write down the twenty three items that Aerith had wanted for her flower wagon.

_You say that it's only a little, but really, it's a lot, right?_

_Yup! Will you hear me out?_

_How many is it?_

_Umm… Twenty three?_

_Write it down on paper since I'll probably forget._

Zack blinked as he noted that Aerith had written a short message on the paper that she's given him for the twenty three little luxuries that she's wanted:

'_There are twenty three little luxuries. But you probably won't remember. There's only one thing that I want the most. To be together with you more often.'_

"She told me about that," said Shiki, pointing at the paper in Zack's hand, and he raised a brow. "It's been four years ever since you've disappeared, and we've never stopped looking for you. Aerith kept writing one letter after another to your rented apartment in Midgar. Most of it is actually returned to Shinra, but I've never told her that. I managed to get the last letter that she's written as I thought that you might want to read it." And she handed Zack a slightly crumpled letter which he took from her, unfolding it quickly and reading the contents of the letter.

'_Are you doing well? Where are you? It's been four years. This will be the eighty-ninth letter that I've written, but I will not send out any more. I hope that you receive this last letter. Zack! The flowers are selling very well. It makes everyone smile. It's all thanks to you._

_-Aerith'_

'_Four years? What do you mean by last?' _Zack thought, bewildered, before he turned towards Shiki. "Where will you be meeting up with Aerith and Angeal?"

"At the outskirts of Midgar." Shiki answered. "We arranged to meet at the crack of dawn."

"I see," said Zack.

Shiki was silent for a while before she spoke again, staring into the ocean. "Cissnei. It's been a while, huh?"

Genesis immediately went nearer to Cloud without getting noticed, ready to defend the young blonde as the redheaded Turk approached Shiki and Zack, not noticing Genesis and Cloud who were both half-hidden by the shadows of the trees growing on the beach.

"Zack?" Cissnei muttered. "Are you the sample trying to escape?"

Zack nodded. "That's correct."

"What did they do to you in that lab?"

Zack gave a one shoulder shrug. "Well, a lot of things," he said. Shiki said nothing, but merely kept an eye on Cissnei. "Hey Cissnei. Did you come to take us back?" Cissnei said nothing. "Please! Let us escape! I can probably outrun the army, but with the Turks on us, it'll be too much, even for Shiki and the others!"

"I can't do that, and you know it."

"Let us pass, Cissnei," said Shiki, one hand going to her gun in the belt holster around her waist, not taking her eyes off the redheaded Turk. "I don't want to hurt you. And you know what I can do."

"Shiki." Cissnei had a pained expression in her eyes. "I can't do that. If you still plan on helping Zack to escape, I—"

A slight groan from Cloud caused all three to turn their attention towards Cloud and Genesis just then, and Cissnei then noticed them for the first time. "He's—"

"Don't come any closer!" Zack nearly shouted, putting himself between Cloud and Cissnei, whipping out out his sword as Shiki ran past him to check on Cloud as Genesis was trying to make the blonde as comfortable as possible. "If you still plan on following us, then—"

"If I'm not mistaken, he's the other one who also escaped with you," said Cissnei, ignoring Zack's last comment.

"That's right," said Zack.

"He doesn't look very good," commented Cissnei, eyeing Cloud's pale face as well as his comatose state and his half-lidded eyes. "What happened to him?"

"Mako poisoning," said Genesis, standing upright, one hand closing around his rapier, eyeing Cissnei warily. "And it's quite serious. It seems to be in the extreme stages. I'm not even sure if he can live through the night."

Cissnei stared at Genesis for a long time without speaking before looking from Shiki to Cloud to Zack and back again before turning towards Zack, a reigned look in her eyes. "It's because of the experiments, isn't it?"

Zack nodded grimly. "Yeah."

A long silence fell between them before Cissnei pulled out her phone from within her pocket and made a call before pressing her phone to her ear.

"H-Hey!" Zack panicked, and Shiki was ready to shoot the phone out of Cissnei's hand before she put out her hand to let them know not to worry.

With her mako enhanced hearing, Shiki can hear Tseng answering the call on the other end of the line before Cissnei spoke crisply into the phone, not betraying anything at all. "Tseng, the targets have escaped," she said, and Shiki let out a small sigh of relief. Cissnei then hung up the phone before turning towards them. "That's how it is. So get it together and escape." She then turned towards Shiki. "Take care of them."

Shiki nodded. "That's what we're here for," she said. "And Cissnei. Thank you."

Cissnei nodded before turning towards Zack. "I have a present for you," she said, walking up to Zack before giving him the keys to what seemed to be a motorbike. "I believe in you, so please accept this."

Zack blinked owlishly as Cissnei walked away, the keys resting in the palm of his hand. "Why did Cissnei—?"

"Who knows?" said Shiki with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I don't understand how she thinks at times. But probably…Cissnei didn't want you to end up like us."

"End up like you?" Zack echoed.

Shiki sighed. "Cissnei…like me, we were both raised in Shinra," she said. "Cissnei isn't even her real name."

"Then what is?"

"No one knows," said Shiki. She then glanced at her watch. "Come on, we should go soon. Everyone's waiting for us."

Zack nodded before going towards Cloud, and Shiki looked at the retreating back of Cissnei's, a slight smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

'_Cissnei. Thank you for everything.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_03:00am  
__Outskirts of Nibelheim_

The four SOLDIERS plus one fox and one fire wolf were all taking a break from their journey especially since the lot of them hadn't rested once unless you count the time when they were checking on Cloud after escaping from the Shinra mansion.

Shiki was trying to catch her breath back as she'd used up nearly all her mana just to keep Cloud alive long enough for Aerith to take a look at him. She sensed something falling towards her just then, and her reflexes caused her to reach up and caught a purple-white fruit in her right hand.

"Here."

Genesis blinked owlishly as he caught the fruit as well, and Red XIII looked interestedly at the fruit before him on the ground. "This is…a Stupid Apple?" Genesis said slowly before turning towards Zack. "Where did you get it?"

Zack smiled mysteriously. "Nowhere," he said. "I just thought that all of us could use something to eat, and this is the only thing that I can get my hands on out here. So let's eat together!" And he took a bite out of his apple.

Genesis smiled to himself. "Does it taste good?" he asked softly as he took a small bite out of his own apple, and Zack blinked before turning back to the auburn haired former SOLDIER, chewing it slowly before swallowing.

"Yeah."

Genesis smiled. "The 'Gift of the Goddess'?"

Zack blinked owlishly before holding up his apple. "This apple is?" he asked, and Shiki shook her head.

"Not exactly," she said mysteriously.

"Huh??!!"

Genesis smiled mysteriously, exchanging looks with Shiki before looking at his apple and at the billions of glittery silver stars in the sky. "Angeal. The dream has been fulfilled," he said, confusing Zack even more.

Zack was even more confused.

"Huh??!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shinra Headquarters  
__Midgar_

The droning of the blades of the helicopter were the only sounds that could be heard as Cissnei made her way over to one of the helicopters currently parked, ready to join the other Turks in their search for the two missing 'samples'.

"Cissnei!"

Cissnei turned at the shout only to see the leader of the Turks, Tseng, walking up to her with a rather solemn expression on his face.

"The army is on the move as well." Tseng informed Cissnei. "I don't think that they'll be able to get to them with Shiki and the others with them, but still… Secure them before the army does."

Cissnei nodded. "I know," she said. "The army is clueless about the conditions of their situation." She then walked towards the helicopter only to be stopped by Tseng's next words.

"He'll be alive, I'm sure of it," he reassured her, seeing right through Cissnei's tough-and-mighty outward look. "You will be the one to save Zack's life."

"Of course," said Cissnei with a nod, turning back towards Tseng. She looked away for a few moments. "I still haven't told you my real name. And I still owed Shiki a debt that I hadn't repaid." And she walked off towards the helicopter.

Tseng watched Cissnei's retreating back before sighing inwardly. "I'm counting on you for their sakes," he said. "There are letters that I wished to give to him. Eighty-eight of them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere above in the musty desert skies of the outskirts of Midgar, a helicopter with Shinra's logo on it carried two Turks within – Reno and Rude – who were both flying around aimlessly trying to find the two runaway 'samples', each with a communicator each on their ears.

"In this kind of wasteland, it will be next to impossible to find those two, dazoto," said Reno who was looking left and right out of the window.

"No matter the mission, we always finish our jobs," said Rude in his ever impassive voice. "Because—"

"We're Turks, dazoto." Reno finished for him.

"Mm," said Rude with a nod. "And also, it seems like Tseng has something that he'd like to give him."

"To the target?"

Rude nodded.

Reno sighed a little. "A failed postman's job that has taken over a year, dazoto."

A cackling sounded in both their communicators just then, and Cissnei's voice sounded.

"_Reno. Rude. How's the situation?"_

"Nothing at all, dazoto."

"What about you?" asked Rude.

"_The same," _said Cissnei. _"From here, I'll be going to point 235. Reno. Rude. Go to point 120."_

"Roger," said Rude before manoeuvring the helicopter.

"We'd better hurry, dazoto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Click._

'_Huh?'_

Dawn was breaking soon, and the four SOLDIERS with one fox and one fire wolf were on their motorcycles, ready to head to the rendezvous point to meet up with Angeal, Sephiroth, Aerith and Vincent.

Shiki's senses were even sharper than any of the SOLDIERs First Class, and this had helped her out of tight pinches several times in the past. As she travelled along the weather-beaten road on her bike with Kouya perched on the seat behind her, she heard the light but distinct sound of a rifle loading, and looked in several directions immediately.

"Shiki, what's wrong?" Zack who was behind her with a comatose Cloud riding pillion behind him asked in concern, noting that Shiki was looking everywhere but in front of her, inwardly wondering just how she managed to _not _crash her bike.

Shiki didn't answer, looking left and right frantically, in search of the sniper whose rifle that she had heard, wondering just where they are hiding when she heard the unmistakable clicks of several rifles loading, and judging by the way that Genesis had stiffened in front of her, she knew that the auburn haired man had heard it too.

Shiki's eyes widened as she realised that the sounds were behind her, and she turned towards Zack, shouting at the same time. "Zack! Down!"

But she was just a moment too late as the clattering of bullets sounded just then, and before Shiki's horrified eyes, the bullets peppered Zack in the chest and legs who fell off his bike whilst cradling Cloud in a protective way so that the blonde don't get hit by any of the bullets.

"Zack!"

Both Shiki and Genesis were off their bikes in an instant, but there was a second round of bullets, but before any of the bullets could hit either Zack or Cloud, there was a flash of black, and a certain raven haired SOLDIER First Class was standing in front of Zack, deflecting all the bullets with his Buster Sword.

"Angeal?!"

Angeal turned towards Genesis and Shiki. "Genesis! Shiki! Take Zack and Cloud out of here whilst I hold them off! Aerith is at the rendezvous point! Go and meet up with her!"

"Huh? But…"

"Just go!" Angeal commanded. "Don't worry. I won't die that easily. Go!"

Genesis nodded before lugging one of Zack's arms around his shoulders before Shiki did the same with Cloud, the younger redhead staggering slightly beneath the weight of the slightly older and heavier teen.

Angeal waited until the four along with one fox and fire wolf disappeared out of his sight before he turned towards the large group of Shinra infantrymen all armed with rifles with said rifles pointing at him before he smirked, holding his Buster Sword before him.

"Well…" he said. "Let's see how well Shinra will do against one of their former SOLDERs First Class."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zack…"

Zack's eyes fluttered opened blearily only to see the worried faces of Aerith and Shiki hovering above him with Genesis leaning over him. Red XIII and Kouya were both peering at him, and it might be a little difficult to tell with the two, but they seemed worried as well. Green mana was glowing around Aerith's hands, and she was trying to staunch the worst of the bleeding.

"Aerith…" Zack breathed out. "Cloud…?"

"Don't worry, he's alright," said Shiki, trying to reassure the spiky haired SOLDIER. "Aerith managed to stabilise him. He should be alright now."

"That's…good…" said Zack weakly. He coughed harshly. "Honestly… Freedom…sure is pricey…"

"Zack, don't sleep!" Aerith said, panicked. "I beg you! Don't sleep!"

"I'm…tired… I'm so sleepy… Just…let me sleep…"

"Zack!"

Zack's eyes slid shut, and Aerith's eyes widened in horror, the green mana surrounding her hands fading away.

"No…!"

The brunette jumped a little as a cool hand touched her shoulder, and she turned to see Shiki who was looking at Zack before turning back to Aerith. "I think I can revive him, Aerith," said the redhead, and Aerith felt a glimmer of hope at this. "By calling upon Her power."

"Her?"

"The Goddess," said Genesis, and Shiki nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure if it will work, but…"

"It's worth a try." Aerith finished for Shiki, and the redhead nodded.

Aerith watched as green and blue mana surrounded Shiki's hands before she closed her eyes and placed her hands above Zack's chest, and her mana surrounded Zack. The glow of the mana was so strong that Aerith had to shield her eyes from the light onslaught, wondering just how powerful Shiki's magic is.

**

* * *

**Falling…

Falling…

He's falling through what seemed to be an endless abyss…seeing flashes of his own memories during the past four years during his service as a SOLDIER in Shinra ever since Angeal had taken him beneath his wing…

_Cissnei._

_Want some oil?_

_I have a present for you._

He had met Cissnei who had later became one of his close friends, and even as slow as he is, he knew that the auburn haired Turk who was only a little younger than him probably harboured some feelings for him, and was jealous of Aerith who was the only one that he had even gave a minute of his time to.

_Nice to meet you. I'm Tseng of the Turks._

_I finally understand why Sephiroth and Shiki choose you to take on this mission._

_If you take it too lightly, you'll fail._

Then he had met Tseng, the esteem and solemn leader of the Turks which everything about him revolves around Shinra and his duties as a Turk. His first mission with the Wutaian Turk to the village of Banora where he'd learnt more about his mentor and Genesis as well as the other two SOLDIERs First Class – Sephiroth and Shiki.

_Where is Angeal?_

_We'll see each other soon._

_Yeah. Really._

Then he'd met Sephiroth during his mission to Wutai where Genesis had first disappeared, the Hero of the Planet, and the famous SOLDIER General which had half of the Planet fearing him, and the only ones whom the SOLDIER General could trust could be counted on one hand – Shiki, Genesis and Angeal, and probably Aerith.

_It's my duty._

_I've already told them._

_Only that person alone would know the truth._

_Get it together and escape._

_**See you later, Zack.**_

_It'll just get dirty, worn._

_Pride is quite a troublesome thing._

_Fight alongside me._

He had been mentored by Angeal – one of the famous SOLDIERs First Class which is something that most SOLDIERs could only dream of, and the raven haired man had taught him many things, and he had even adapted how he'd lived and fought as a SOLDIER from his mentor.

_I'm also from the countryside._

_I'm a poor man after all._

_Do you even know it?_

_I've never seen you use that sword before._

_If only I was stronger__…_

_Cloud. You remembered. Pleasure to work with you._

He'd also met Cloud, the shy blonde who had became like a little brother to him, and he had trained the blonde occasionally, with the blonde improving enough to actually be listed as a SOLDIER Third Class, and had actually looked up to him tremendously.

_Size doesn't mean anything in SOLDIER._

_Angeal has also betrayed us. That's what it means._

_Your sense of SOLDIER camaraderie will only dampen your decisions._

_It'll heal. Don't worry._

He'd also met Shiki. The only female among the SOLDIERs First Class who also happened to be the youngest among them, and also Sephiroth's protégé, and had also saved his ass more than once, and his pride had taken quite a fall in the beginning when he had found out that a girl much younger than him is already a First Class.

'_**Just wait a moment!'**_

_Hellooo?_

_Hellooo?_

_It'll be okay._

_Yup! Will you hear me out?_

_Work?_

_If it's that sky I'm looking at, then I'm not scared at all._

_Shiki has the ability of Omniscience. It means that she can see the past, present and future._

_I'll see you again, right?_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

He was now falling…

He's been fighting for such a long time now. Became involved in countless battles without knowing exactly _why _he had been fighting so far. But he had met lots of people, had learned lots of things, thus, his time in Shinra isn't exactly worthless.

But…

…_**Zack? Can you hear me?**_

_Huh? That voice__… Shiki?_

_**Zack? Can you hear me? Come back. Everyone's waiting.**_

_I don't want to. I'm tired…so sleepy. Just let me sleep. I don't want to fight anymore._

_**Can you bear to leave Aerith behind? Cloud? Angeal? There are still many people whom you owed your life to. Your life isn't yours alone. There will be many people who will be very sad should you leave them.**_

_I…_

_**That's why… Come back. It's not your time yet. Wake up.**_

**

* * *

**…_Zack._

_Zack…_

_Zack._

Zack's eyes fluttered opened only to see Aerith's worried face hovering above him, and he could also see Shiki slumped on her knees, exhausted, leaning against Genesis. Aerith's face brightened as he opened his eyes, and the brunette gave out a sigh of relief.

"It worked…!"

Shiki opened her eyes and saw Zack sitting up, and she sighed, practically drained of all her energy that she could hardly stand on her own two feet after using every ounce of her power and energy to just bring Zack back.

"You've sure caused us a lot of trouble…Zack…" she said weakly, and Zack looked ashamed of himself a little as Aerith helped him to stand up, and Genesis did the same for Shiki.

"Sorry."

Genesis' eyes widened just then, and he whirled around, one hand on his rapier, with the other supporting Shiki. "Shit!"

"Genesis?" Aerith blinked before her eyes widened in horror as a certain scientist appeared before them which everyone present is quite familiar with. "Hojo?!"

The greasy haired scientist chuckled eerily, his hands clasped behind his back. "Genesis, huh?" he said thoughtfully. "I thought that you've died. I see that that isn't the case."

Genesis scowled, tightening his hold on Shiki as if half-afraid that Hojo might try to steal her away as it was of no secret to all the SOLDERs First Class and even Aerith that the mad scientist had all along had an unhealthy obsession with Shiki from the day when they have first brought her to Shinra. And if it wasn't because of Sephiroth, Shiki would have been one of Hojo's 'experiments' by now.

"Hand the two samples over, Shiki, Aerith." Hojo said, turning towards the two in question. Zack who had managed to recover most of his strength had one of Cloud's arms draped over his shoulders. "You've both done very well."

"I'll only hand them over to you over my dead body!" said Shiki fiercely, trying to stand upright by herself, but failing miserably.

"Is that so?" Hojo chuckled creepily. "Then I guess I can test my latest experiment on the group of SOLDIERs which is said to be Shinra's best."

"Experiment?" said Aerith warily. She, along with Genesis and Shiki didn't exactly have the best of experiences and memories whilst dealing with Hojo's experiments.

"I'm sure that Fair should be quite familiar with this," said Hojo, chuckling as there was a sudden ripple of mana in the air behind him, and a dimensional rip appeared in the air, and an inhuman wail that could rival with a banshee's wail pierced through the air which caused everyone present but Hojo and Aerith to wince because of their sensitive hearing.

Aerith's eyes narrowed a little as she spied a form appearing out of the dimensional rip behind Hojo. "What is that?"

Zack was the one who answered, having seen it only once at the mako reactor in Nibelheim.

"Jenova."

True enough, Jenova soon appeared, her serpentine form with an odd billowing orange skirt like mist flowing from the waist down as she appeared fully. Her skin was pale purple whilst her silvery strands of hair flew about her head. Her eyes were sunken and deep black as if there wasn't a soul within that body.

Jenova stopped in mid-howl before she looked down at her chest to see a deep gash which spilled out some black gooey substance, and there were flashes of silver and black before Sephiroth and Vincent appeared between them and Jenova, Sephiroth's Masamune out in it's full glory, his face one of cold fury.

"Sephiroth! Vincent!" Shiki called out in relief.

"Looks like we've made it just in time," remarked Vincent, eyeing Jenova warily. "Jenova, huh…? Hojo…how low have you fallen?"

Hojo chuckled as he peered at the red-clad sniper. "I know that voice…" he said. "So long dead, you should be…Vincent Valentine, am I right?" Vincent didn't answer. "How about it? Sephiroth, don't you want to see your mother?"

A swipe of Masamune which nearly took off his head was Sephiroth's answer as he gazed at Hojo coldly. "She is not my mother," he hissed in cold fury.

Jenova howled again, causing everyone present save for Hojo to cover their ears, and to their disbelief, the wound that Sephiroth had given her earlier closed up and healed over instantly that it's almost like instant regeneration.

A myriad of visions flooded Shiki's mind just then…visions which seemed to be of the past when Jenova had first ascended to the Planet, and of the battle that she had with Gaia and the summons. Shiki nearly collapsed to the ground had Genesis not caught her, one hand holding onto her head as she tried to bear the pain.

"Shiki!" Genesis turned towards Hojo and Jenova. "What did you do?!"

Jenova spoke for the first time, and her voice sounded almost whispery and wind-like. Genesis was sure that once upon a time, Jenova must have been a beautiful woman whose power is enough to rival with Gaia's.

"_The Child of the Planet, huh?" _said Jenova with a sneer in her voice as she gazed upon Shiki. _"Gaia's Chosen One…" _She turned towards Genesis. _"And the 'Goddess's' Knight. Her Protector. Gaia and the Goddess. Those two have been thorns in my flesh for a long time now. It is their power which had sealed me away. After millennia of being sealed away, I'm free at last. I have all the time in the world now. I shall have to regain my power. And when I do, this Planet will be __**mine!**__ Just as what it should have been millennia ago!"_

And a dimensional rip opened in the air before Jenova disappeared through it. A smirking Hojo followed soon after, but not before saying a few parting words. "It has been quite interesting so far, but I'm rather interested in the progress of the real Jenova, as well as the Reunion, so I think that I shall go too."

"Oh no, you don't!" Vincent growled, cocking his gun. "Come back here, you coward! You're not getting away from me this time! This is for Lucrecia!" And he leapt into the dimensional rip.

"Vincent!"

A flash of silver followed next, and just before Sephiroth entered the dimensional rip, he turned back towards Genesis and Zack. "I'm going after Hojo and Jenova with Vincent! This has to come to an end! Zack! Genesis! I'm leaving Shiki and Aerith to you both! Genesis, open a dimensional rip! The four of you have to get away from the Shinra! Do not stay here any longer!"

And he was gone, and the dimensional rip that Jenova had opened closed behind him.

"He's gone…" said Zack at last after a long silence. He then spun around sharply just then only to see a group of Shinra infantrymen all armed with rifles and weapons behind them. "What the—?! Shinra?!"

Genesis scowled before he raised his right hand which glowed with mana before a dimensional portal opened up. "Come on, let's go!"

Aerith nodded before heading into the dimensional portal before being followed by Kouya, and Shiki, Genesis and Zack who was lugging Cloud with him followed not long after before being followed by Kouya. A bullet shot past them just then, striking Zack in the arm, and he dropped Cloud who fell out of the dimensional rip, much to his horror, and Red XIII leapt out after the blonde.

"Cloud!"

"I can't hold it open much longer!" Genesis shouted, and Shiki scowled before gathering up as much packed mana energy as possible before throwing it at the group of Shinra infantrymen, causing the mana energy to act like a bomb.

"Red! Take care of Cloud for us!" Zack shouted just as the dimensional rip closed, and the last thing that they saw was Red XIII nodding as he sat by Cloud.

Several minutes passed before the blonde woke up, blinking his eyes blearily, and he stared at the number of Shinra infantrymen's bodies scattered all around.

"What just happened here?" muttered the blonde dazedly. He then noticed Red XIII. "Are you with me?" Without waiting for an answer, he got to his feet. "I…have to go."

Red XIII didn't say a word, merely raised an eyebrow at the semi-odd behaviour of the blonde before following him down the cliff where the city of Midgar was just barely visible over the horizon and the morning mist.

Mere moments after the two have left, there was a faint gust of wind and a ripple of mana before a man with long silver hair wearing a long black coat appeared, a nine foot long nodachi hanging by his waist.

"So my 'brother' had gone after Mother," he muttered before an evil smirk appeared on his face. "This is going to be interesting."

And if anyone had been present, they would have noticed the tattoo of the number one on the back of the right hand of this particular individual before he disappeared as soon as he had came.

* * *

_A/N: I think that this is the longest chapter that I've ever done so far! I apologise if the ending seems a little rushed, and next chapter will be when the group will be in Konoha. As for Angeal's fate…I won't tell you just yet. You'll just have to wait and see what happens to him._

_Anyway, I appreciate all the favourites and story alerts for this story, but I'll also deeply appreciate it if you can at least drop off a review or two! I hope that you like this chapter, and please review!_


	10. Konohagakure no Sato

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Konohagakure no Sato**

_Outskirts of Konohagakure no sato  
__Fire Country_

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no sato, the greatest of the five ninja villages in the elemental countries.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing.

But all that soon came to a stop when a black dimensional rip opened up in mid-air from out of nowhere, spitting out five people. Well…four people and one fox actually.

Genesis Rhapsodos panted as he knelt on one knee to the ground, trying to catch his breath back. Opening up dimensional portals isn't as easy as it looks like, especially if you're teleporting several people at one go. And he can't control where it actually takes them to.

Zack rubbed his head, wincing as he did so. "Where are we?" asked the SOLDIER First Class in slight confusion, looking around him. They seemed to be in a forest of some sort, and he knew enough from his travels all around Gaia that they're _definitely _not in Gaia any longer.

"We're definitely not in Gaia," said Genesis tiredly. "Shinra will be after us the moment all their SOLDIERs First Class 'defected', thus, Sephiroth instructed me to get you guys out of Gaia until the fuss over there had died down."

Shiki was not paying attention to the conversation as she's on her knees to the ground, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the grass growing beneath her, trying to catch her breath back. Kouya was nudging her in the side with his snout and Aerith was on her other side, one arm around her shoulders, concern etched on her features.

"That does it. I'm…never going near Jenova again if it causes my Omniscience ability to go haywire like this." Shiki said tiredly, one hand holding onto the side of her head.

Genesis laughed tiredly. He had seen just how Shiki had reacted to Jenova earlier and knew that it's probably quite a bad idea to let her get within a fifty mile radius of Jenova. The Calamity of the Skies is said to have power on par with Gaia's in the old historical archives, and he wasn't really surprised that it affected Shiki the way that it did.

_Rustle._

Genesis's ears pricked up at the slight sound of leaves rustling just then. The sound was so faint that he could hardly hear it, and even Kouya and Zack couldn't manage to pick it up. Shiki probably could, having been a war veteran during the Wutai-Midgar war as well, but not at this moment when she is horribly weakened.

"…_wait for orders… …cause diplomatic incident…"_

"…_appear from out of nowhere…"_

"…_can't… Hokage…have our heads…"_

Genesis frowned. He could only catch snippets of the conversation that seemed to be taking place above their heads, and he was wondering which crazy person on earth would willingly hide in the trees to spy on someone like this. Just what kind of world did he bring them to?

"…_stop, I tell you! Wait for orders…"_

Genesis's eyes widened as he sensed a sudden spike of mana in the air, and judging by the way that Aerith had stiffened up, he knew that the brunette healer had sensed the mana as well. Genesis is a fairly accomplished magic user, and Aerith is a healer, and those who specialises in magic for battle as well as healing are quite sensitive to the changes of mana in the air. And if Shiki hadn't been as weakened as she is, she would probably have sensed it as well.

His SOLDIER reflexes kicking in, Genesis was immediately at Shiki's side in a split instant, nearly knocking her to the ground along with Aerith. "Watch out!"

And at that same exact moment, a huge fireball came out of nowhere, nearly torching Genesis, but his coat was made with a special material that protects him against elemental attacks, but still, he was still burned quite badly on the back, and barely managed to prevent himself from crying out in pain.

"Genesis!" Aerith called out in horror.

"Stop!" commanded an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Zack commanded, his Buster Sword in his hand immediately.

A group of about five men in black battle armour and white ceramic masks dropped down to the ground immediately, and Zack immediately stiffened, ready to fight them if necessary. Seems like the other worlds are just as dangerous as their own.

One of the five men whom everyone present presumed to be the leader stepped forward and removed his mask, revealing a handsome face with high cheekbones and intelligent brown eyes with untidy dark brown hair.

"My sincerest apologies for my subordinate's inexcusable behaviour, sirs," said the man apologetically.

Shiki was by Genesis's side, concern etched on her face as the auburn haired man clutched at his shoulder with one hand. The redhead scowled and turned towards the group. "Do you attack people without prior warning all the time?!" Shiki demanded, fury in her voice, and Aerith gulped. She knew that voice.

Shiki is pissed.

Extremely so.

The leader blinked before noting the fact that Genesis seemed to be injured before turning and glaring at one of the men behind him. And even though none of them could see their faces because of their masks, they could tell that the man was cringing inwardly at his captain's glare.

"My sincerest apologies," said the captain apologetically. "We are responsible for the safety of Konoha and her inhabitants, and my men here are just a tad bit suspicious of strangers. Please allow us to escort you into the village for treatment, though I must apologise and say that we can't possibly allow you to wander around Konoha without a guard."

All four SOLDIERS with one fox blinked owlishly, ignoring the last part of the sentence.

"Village?" echoed Zack, lowering his Buster Sword.

"Konoha?" Aerith asked at the same time, confusion etched on her features. "Is that where we are?"

The captain looked extremely bewildered and is now looking at the four of them as if they are crazy. "Er…yeah?" he said, suddenly sounding unsure of himself. "This is Fire Country. Konohagakure no sato, the Hidden Village in the Leaves."

He made a sweep with his hand, gesturing towards the village that they could all see in the distance, with Shiki wondering just how in the name of Gaia did they managed to miss seeing the numerous ancient structures that stood in the distance. This place had a weird feel about it. As one who is tuned in with the magic and mana of each individual place back in Gaia, Shiki can usually read the 'feel' of each place. But this place doesn't feel like any other place in Gaia that she had been to.

It 'felt' warm…like fire itself, and it feels like this entire village and the country itself is one with the world…with the land itself. Not even Wutai that is probably the only place on the entire planet of Gaia that has a feel of nature around it feels like this.

Shiki then frowned.

Why does she suddenly get the strangest feeling that she had been here before?

**XXXXXX**

_Hospital  
__Konohagakure no sato_

"Genesis, we really need to do something about you and those…'accidents' that you are so prone to getting," said Aerith irritably.

Genesis looked sheepish to those who can look past his stoic expression. Shiki stifled a giggle in a corner of the waiting room of the hospital that they were ushered into, with one of those…ANBU guys standing guard outside the waiting room. The captain guy from earlier had told them that the 'Hokage', the leader of their village would be in to speak to them in a little while, considering the fact that one of his ANBU teams had just assaulted a group of civilians.

Shiki had to restrain herself from snorting at that.

Civilians?

Yeah right.

She had probably seen more deaths and the evil of human nature than the entire ANBU team that she had seen earlier put together. She could sense their mana levels as well. It was fairly impressive, but not at the levels of the SOLDIERs First Class and even Aerith. And they have none of the control that they have as well.

"Aerith?" Zack's head popped out from behind the privacy curtains, and Aerith turned and walked towards him, closing the privacy curtains behind her so that she can tend to Zack's injuries in private, though Shiki suspected that Aerith probably wouldn't mind tending to the dark haired SOLDIER.

Shiki sighed and walked towards Genesis, eyeing him with an unreadable expression.

"Take off your coat."

"E-Eh?!" Genesis nearly blanched.

Shiki eyed him with a deadpanned expression, though she was laughing her ass off inwardly. It wasn't everyday that you get to see an expression like this on her mentor's face after all. And Kouya was giving out several strange sounds on the floor that sounded like he was about to die.

The ANBU guys were quite wary of Kouya for some strange reason earlier, and the hospital staff didn't seem to like the white fox as well. Shiki knew her familiar well, and knew that Kouya seemed uncomfortable in this place as well. Has he been here before?

Shiki eyed Genesis, tapping her foot impatiently onto the ground. "I need to tend to your injuries," she said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "It's not like I hadn't seen you naked before! I've seen you, Angeal and Sephiroth naked enough times! And so did Aerith for that matter! It's not like I hadn't seen anything that you have. I can't treat your injuries without you removing your coat." Genesis gulped as he saw the look that Shiki was giving him. "Take. Off."

"Yes Ma'am."

From between the gap in the privacy curtains, Aerith and Zack exchanged looks and smiled to themselves.

**XXXXXX**

_Two Hours Later  
__Hokage's Office_

"Once again, I'm very sorry about the…reception that you have received from my ANBU team." Sarutobi Hizuren, the aged Sandaime Hokage coughed. "I'm the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Sarutobi Hizuren. And you are?"

"Genesis Rhapsodos," grunted Genesis.

"Zachary Fair."

"Aerith Gainsborough."

The Hokage looked quite interested upon hearing their names before turning towards the youngest in their group, his eyes resting on the white fox resting on her shoulder, thinking privately to himself that the fox looks quite alike to that fox friend of his successor's that he had seen a long time ago.

"Shiki," said Shiki, her eyes like frozen ponds as she looked at the Hokage. "Shiki Namikaze."

The Hokage nearly choked on his pipe, and the ANBU standing guard outside the door which they have passed on the way in – the one wearing a dog mask gasped.

"N-N-Namikaze?" The Hokage tried to regain his composure.

"That's the name that I was given," said Shiki with a raised brow at the Hokage's strange behaviour. And yet again, who is she to say about strange behaviours? For all that she knew, this could just be the Hokage's normal every day behaviour. "Is there a problem?"

"W-Well… Namikaze is the last name of our Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato," said the Hokage, glancing at the portrait of a man with golden hair hanging on the wall behind him, and the four visitors looked interestedly at the picture.

Genesis frowned slightly however. It could have just been his imagination, but he could have sworn that the eyes of the man looked exactly like Shiki's. Same colour and same size.

The Hokage turned back towards Shiki. "Are you _sure _that you're not related to him?" he asked nearly hopefully.

Shiki frowned. "I've never even _heard _of him until today," she said. "I'm pretty sure that it's just a coincidence that I have the same last name as him. People do have the same names, you know? Things like this happen."

"That they do," sighed the Hokage. And he was hoping for this girl to be the missing daughter of his successor as well. If the girl was still alive, she would probably be as old as this girl currently standing before him now. But then again…this group comes from 'another place'. Nah. She couldn't be his successor's daughter. "Anyway, I've heard from my ANBU Captain that you've just arrived to the elemental countries and didn't have anywhere to go?"

"That's right," said Genesis with a nod. He had somehow become the main spokesperson for their group.

The Hokage smiled a grandfatherly-like smile at the group, puffing on his pipe. Despite knowing the fact that three out of four of them were probably war veterans like him and had killed countless, the Hokage can't help but take a liking to them. The two males and the youngest of their group had the same look in their eyes as well as the same aura that only a war hardened veteran had. If he succeeded in his 'quest', Konoha might have some very valuable assets in their service, and if he failed…well, that's just too bad then.

"I don't want to make you feel like this is a demand or anything," said the Hokage. "But how would you like to work as independent agents of Konohagakure no sato?"

Shiki stared and Zack blinked several times. Genesis stared blankly, and Aerith blinked several times owlishly.

"Excuse me?" said Shiki at last. "But…this is a ninja village, isn't it? Aren't you a little too lax in allowing strangers such as ourselves into the ranks of your village?"

Shiki had dealt with several Wutaians in the past, and even Tseng who is a Wutaian by birth had told her about the workings of Wutai and their laws. And seeing as how Wutai is a ninja village as well, Shiki can safely presume that Konoha probably functions the same way that they did.

The Hokage nodded, taking a puff of his pipe. "Yes, but I'm not asking you to join our _ninja ranks," _he said patiently. "I'm an old man, but I have seen many things. I have fought in two wars. You are war veterans too, aren't you?" Shiki and Genesis exchanged looks. "Look at it as a win-win situation for both of us. After the Kyuubi attack on our village nearly twelve years ago, our village is low on strength, and even now, we are still trying to build up the strength of our ninja forces. Konoha might be the greatest of the five, but our strength isn't what it once was. Thus, I would like for the four of you to serve Konoha as independent agents, though unlike some of the other ninjas in my village, you report directly to me, of course. That's what being an independent agent is all about. And on the other hand, the four of you will have a place to stay. Though Miss Aerith could work in the hospital as a healer of some sort if she prefers that over combat."

"That sounds plausible," said Aerith, nodding slowly, and Zack nodded.

"Genesis?" asked Shiki, turning towards the auburn haired man. She can't help but take a liking to this place, and after all, they need a place to stay in. And from what they've learned from some of the nurses that had helped them earlier, the elemental nations mostly consists of ninja villages, and they might as well stay in one to put their skills to use in return for some cash as well as a shelter over their heads.

Genesis pondered over the pros and cons. While he can't say that he liked the idea of being under someone's thumb again, he had seen enough people to know that this old man before him isn't at all like Shinra, and unlike Shinra, he would rather give his life than see his people suffer. And besides, they need a place to stay in until the entire mess with Gaia can be sorted out, and Sephiroth can somehow send a message to them…however he manages to do that.

"Very well," said Genesis with a nod. "We accept your offer."

"Excellent," said the Hokage with a beam. And almost as if he was waiting for Genesis to say that, he took out a bunch of keys from within his drawer and pushed it over his desk. "These are the keys to an apartment in the shinobi district of Konoha. I'll get Dog to take you there. The apartment is still fully furnished, as it belongs to a shinobi under my command who had just turned KIA (killed-in-action) not too long ago. Inu!"

An ANBU with silver hair appeared in the office, kneeling down to the floor before the Hokage, one fist on the ground. "Hokage-sama?"

"Take these gentlemen and ladies to the Clover Apartment Complex," ordered the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said the ANBU before getting to his feet and turning towards the group of four. "Follow me, please."

Genesis nodded before following the man, before being followed by Aerith and Zack. Shiki was the last to leave the office, and the Hokage was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Shiki gave a very small bow to him before leaving. Granted, the bow almost seems like a nod, but still…

Kouya was at Shiki's heels, and he turned towards the picture of the Fourth Hokage before following the group out, a fox smile appearing on his face before disappearing again.

'_My friend, I have returned home.'_

* * *

_A/N: I apologise for this short chapter, and if it seems a little rushed. I'll appreciate some ideas for the next chapter as I'm finding it a little difficult to fill in the gaps between the current timeline (before the Genin examinations) and the Chuunin examinations. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	11. Night of Seclusion

Sorry for the late update, people! I have writer's block for awhile, and I can't seem to find it in myself to update ANY of my stories! I know that I hadn't been updating…much recently, but I _do_ have a life outside writing fanfiction, you know? I have been preparing for my entry into design school, but I'd failed the interview! *weeps buckets of tears* And that means that I have to try _again! _That is the reason why I cannot seem to find the motivation to update of late. With all the stuff that I'd been juggling with recently, it's a wonder that I can even find the time to write _at all!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Night of Seclusion**

_My friend, do you fly away now?__  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
__All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
- Loveless, Act III_

**XXXXXX**

_One Year Later  
Hokage's Office, Konohagakure no sato_

The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Sarutobi Hizuren, is currently suffering from a major migraine the size of the Hokage monument.

The reason behind that is the report that currently lies on his desk before him.

That day is the day of the genin examinations of the ninja Academy in Konoha, and most of the students at the Academy have managed to pass, though the actual test is actually one that the jounin instructors would actually delve out to their respective teams. At best, he would probably get about three new genin teams that year, and at worse, none would pass.

Yet, that is not what is currently worrying Sarutobi Hizuren.

Apparently, there has been a traitor among the ninja forces of Konohagakure no sato. A chuunin instructor by the name of Mizuki.

Sarutobi has completely no idea how the man had done it, but he had somehow managed to trick one of the Academy graduates into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha in exchange for learning a new jutsu. And the only student among the entire batch of graduates stupid enough to fall for that stupid lie actually turned out to be none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year and the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre ever since Uchiha Itachi had massacred the entire clan four years ago.

Until now, the fact that Sarutobi himself, along with his two teammates and advisors have ordered the only Uchiha loyal to Konoha and the Hokage to actually massacre his own clan, to kill his own parents with his own two hands, still gave the aged old Hokage nightmares at night.

But he didn't exactly have a choice in that matter.

If he didn't make that order, the Uchiha clan would have launched a coup d'état on the village of Konoha, and that would devastate the entire village and Fire Country as a whole, leaving the village of Konoha as open bait for their enemies.

But when Itachi had finished his mission, he had set a condition that his younger brother, Sasuke, is not to know about the circumstances surrounding his mission, and had then vanished from Konoha, being labeled as the murderer of the Uchiha clan.

And it is said younger brother which is giving Sarutobi Hizuren a migraine the size of the Hokage monument.

It is near sunset by now, and the Hokage is lucky that he had decided to return to his office early that day from his usual afternoon walk, only to discover the Forbidden Scroll missing. A quick check with his secretary as well as the ANBU guards around the Hokage Tower had informed him that Uchiha Sasuke had last been seen sneaking into his office.

A large scale manhunt had then been conducted for the missing Uchiha and the traitor Mizuki, as an ANBU spy that Sarutobi had planted some time back in the Academy had named Mizuki as 'highly suspicious', and is warranted some 'watching' after Genesis Rhapsodos had dropped some hints some time back that he thinks that the silver haired assistant instructor needs some watching on him.

Sarutobi didn't really like suspecting one of his men like this, but he knew that the group of independent agents of Konohagakure no sato wouldn't say things like this without a valid reason, and had thus, planted an ANBU spy within the Academy to spy for him.

And like always, it definitely seems like the group of independent agents were spot on about their guess once more.

That group of four which consisted of three combat specialists and one medic which skills could even be comparable to Tsunade's had truly been a godsend for Konoha.

The Hokage had gotten one of his best jounins to test their strength and skill a year back when they have first arrived, and they have each surpassed his expectations. The jounin whom he had sent as their 'test subject' wasn't too pleased, as he was in the hospital for close to two weeks for broken bones and a concussion, and not to mention that his pride had taken quite a fall in the beginning when a child who barely seem to be the age that most genins are, had dispatched him with relative ease.

But the jounin, Hatake Kakashi, was mature enough to take things in his stride, and was quite curious about those four. And that was how those four had made their first friend in the village, though Kakashi got along better with Shiki, compared to the other three.

In the beginning, most of the village, including the council, was quite miffed that the redhead girl actually had a white two tailed fox always following at her heels. After the Kyuubi attack, the village of Konoha had never taken to foxes all that well, and there were even some attempts from civilians to drown the fox, but said fox could actually fight back quite well.

But after Shiki had taken out a number of rouge Iwa-nins who have attempted to assassinate the Hokage's grandson, most of the village has relaxed their attitude towards the girl and her fox. In fact, Kouya could often be seen playing with the children of the village if his partner is in the village.

And it is that girl and her familiar that Sarutobi Hizuren is in dire need of now.

That girl is probably the best at tracking among the four, for a strange reason that not even the Hokage is aware of. It is probably due to her fox, but Shiki Namikaze could always find someone, no matter where they have gone, and she could always pinpoint their exact location.

And furthermore, Sarutobi had sent both Genesis and Zack out for an extermination mission of some Iwa-nins lurking near the borders of Fire Country earlier that day, and thus, he couldn't enlist their help.

Even since Shiki's arrival approximately a year ago, Iwa has been getting bolder of late. The ninjas of that country probably thought that Shiki is somehow related to the deceased Fourth Hokage of Konoha as they both shared the same last name. It isn't just them, as a few shinobis who have worked together with the Fourth when he was a jounin have noticed the fact that Shiki Namikaze seemed to have the same eyes as their beloved Fourth.

But they have never said anything about it, as each of them doesn't wish to be set up for severe disappointment should they find out that the two truly didn't have any blood relations with each other at all.

It made Sarutobi Hizuren feel rather guilty to send the young girl out on yet another mission when she had just returned from one the previous day, but it isn't like he has a choice in this matter. Mizuki is well-known for a trap specialist, and he is good in covering his tracks and scent, that not even the Inuzukas and Aburames could find his trail.

If even the best trackers in the village failed to locate both Mizuki and Uchiha Sasuke, then he has no other choice but to call upon Shiki's service once again. Hers and her familiar's, to be exact.

Sarutobi sighed, and called out in a crisp voice. "Karasu."

An ANBU wearing the mask of a crow appeared before the Hokage in an instant. "Hokage-sama?"

"Find Shiki Namikaze and deliver my orders to her," said Sarutobi briskly. "She is to locate the whereabouts of the traitor Mizuki and to bring the Forbidden Scroll back, and to ensure that Uchiha Sasuke is not harmed." Personally, Sarutobi would prefer it if Sasuke dies as the damned brat is just so annoying and arrogant. But the civilian portion of the council wouldn't hear a bad thing against their 'prized Uchiha'. And he didn't like it, but he owed it at least this much to Itachi to ensure that his brother is safe in the village. "And I would like the traitor Mizuki apprehended and brought back alive if at all possible."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

And the ANBU vanished in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXX**

_Training Ground 9  
Konohagakure no sato_

In training ground 9 of Konohagakure no sato is where one could find Shiki Namikaze.

The redhead is currently sitting atop one of the wooden training posts in the training ground, watching as Kinzoku Tenten practiced her target aim at some of the training targets in the training ground. One Rock Lee was practicing on a training dummy not too far away from where she is sitting, with Maito Gai guiding the genin through his various moves. And Hyuuga Neji is leaning against the training post next to her, watching as Tenten moved through her target training.

Shiki had first met team Gai when they have reported to the hospital nearly six months ago when Lee had collapsed from over-exhaustion and overwork, fainting in the training ground of team Gai, and his team had brought him to the hospital. Coincidentally, Aerith is the only medic who is available then, and she had tended to Lee.

And as luck would have it, Shiki happened to be present at the hospital then, and had run into team Gai by chance. Gai had been an acquaintance of Shiki through Kakashi, and the man had recognized the redhead immediately.

Gai had actually asked for her help in training his team, as like Lee, he couldn't use ninjutsu at all, and doesn't know what to teach his other two students. When Shiki had first shown up at the first training session, Neji wasn't pleased at having a girl younger than him teach him.

Obviously, when Tenten had first heard this from Neji, she was far from happy. Shiki wasn't too pleased either, and had entered into a sparring match with Neji. That 'spar' as what Shiki had called it, is the closest thing that ever had Neji stepping into the afterlife and staring at Death in the face. She had literally broken almost every bone in his body even before he had even managed to hit Shiki once, and the redhead had literally 'taught' him the life lessons of a living ragdoll.

After that day, Hyuuga Neji knew better than to underestimate girls, and he had an utmost amount of respect for Shiki who is the first person to defeat him. Tenten had also gotten another idol in her life. And Shiki had actually helped Neji to amend things with his cousin when she had heard from Gai what had exactly happened to Neji's father back then.

Shiki isn't one who would normally do things like that, but Neji's 'I'm-better-than-anyone-else-because-Fate-decides-so' attitude is frankly pissing her off, and this is just her way to get that Fate crap out of his head before she decides that another lesson in becoming a living ragdoll is in order.

Shiki's senses then picked up the faint ripple of mana or chakra in this world in the air, and Kouya who was curled at the bottom of the wooden post that Shiki is sitting on lifted his head. Not even a few seconds later, there was a puff of smoke which caught all of team Gai's attention, and everyone turned only to see an ANBU wearing a crow mask appearing in the training ground.

"Is there something that we can do for you?" asked Gai politely.

The ANBU shook his head. "Shiki-sama, I have a message from the Hokage," said the ANBU before he glanced around nervously which is obvious to Shiki even with the ceramic mask on. The ANBU then approached Shiki and whispered in her ear before she sighed and nodded.

"I understand," she said, ignoring all of team Gai's curious looks. "I'll get to it."

"Hokage-sama would like the traitor apprehended and brought in alive if at all possible," said the ANBU, a tad bit nervous. Everyone always is whenever dealing with one of the four independent agents, unless you're a mutual friend of theirs like Kakashi or Gai, or even team Gai.

Shiki glanced at the ANBU before dropping down to the ground lightly, landing on both feet. "Well, I'll try," she said impassively. "But I'll make no promises."

The ANBU nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Shiki?" Neji voiced out, and Shiki sighed before turning towards him.

"Sorry, I have an emergency mission by the Hokage," she said apologetically. "I have to go."

Neji nodded before Shiki dispersed almost like mist, leaving no trace of chakra behind at all. Neji had seen it before, and it still freaked him out, as Shiki disappeared almost like a ghost of some sort.

**

* * *

**Shiki landed on the tree branch by Kouya and glanced at the fox who was sniffing in the air with his snout pointing upwards.

It was currently nightfall, and nearly all the jounins were dispatched after the traitor Mizuki, and all exits in and out of Konoha and Fire Country were already sealed.

This 'tree-hopping' thing is something that Kakashi had taught her, and Shiki has to admit that it does have its perks at times. Shiki had attempted her 'Sight' earlier, and had traced both of the two MIA (missing-in-action) ninjas (one ninja, and one potential ninja) to the forest surrounding Konoha.

Most of the other ninjas still involved in the search are still searching the village for any possible hiding places that Mizuki might have taken refuge in. Personally, Shiki wonder if they even have any brains or something called 'common sense' in that head of theirs. Which idiot is stupid enough to still remain at the scene of the crime after they'd committed a crime?

"How is it?" Shiki asked quietly, and Kouya turned towards her.

"I've gotten both their scents." Kouya informed her quietly. "They're near."

"Shiki."

Shiki turned around as the branch that she was on had some additional weight added to it, and the visage of one Hatake Kakashi appeared next to her, only with the absence of that little orange book that is the bane of all women everywhere.

Shiki didn't really mind the book all that much as she had to admit that there are some good romance bits in the book that _doesn't _have sex scenes. Aerith on the other hand, isn't so pleased when Kakashi had introduced Zack to that book that he has the guts to even call literature.

Genesis found it quite amusing really when Aerith had actually ignored Zack for days when she had discovered his stash of literature in his room. Even now, whenever she stumbled upon Zack reading that trash, she is quite cold towards him. It is quite a change to see the normally sweet tempered healer angry.

"Kakashi-san." Shiki inclined her head towards the older man politely.

The ways of the ninja and chakra aren't the only things that Kakashi had taught her. He had also taught her the customs and cultures of their little community. And as the last thing that Shiki wants is to make some enemies unnecessarily (not that she cared), she had decided that it is best to stick to the culture in this world that they're currently stuck in until Sephiroth and Vincent could get the entire mess on their end sorted out.

"I've heard from Hokage-sama that he'd sent you out on this mission as well," said Kakashi, his sole visible eye forming the upside-down U that Shiki took it as the man smiling. "No wonder he is so confident that he would get the Forbidden Scroll back. Though he did ask me to tag along to make sure that you don't kill Mizuki. Traitor or not, he is still a Konoha shinobi."

Shiki rolled her eyes with exasperation. "Personally, I'll say that we kill him," she said curtly. "It is never good to keep traitors around. You'll pay for it if you do so."

Kakashi said nothing. Privately, he agreed with Shiki. But the Hokage is just too soft for words, even to the enemies of the village.

"And what brings you here anyway, apart from the fact that you're here as my backup?" Shiki asked, glancing at Kakashi.

"Well, I thought that I would like to see one of my potential students in action," said Kakashi, his eyes crinkling in that smile again.

Shiki raised an eyebrow. "Potential student?" she echoed.

"Well, Hokage-sama has given me a genin team to babysit again," said the copy-nin, chuckling to himself. "And Uchiha Sasuke is one among the three."

Shiki sighed and refrained from saying anything about teams.

She knew the concept of the genin teams from Kakashi, and what little that she had heard from Gai and Neji. She admitted that teamwork is important, as it is even among SOLDIER, which is why Shiki is usually paired up with one of the SOLDIER First Class to carry out missions back during the Wutai-Midgar war. But at the same time, it also prevents one from reaching their full potential. In that sense, teamwork is kind of like a double edged sword.

"Really? Then I can't help but pity him and whatever students that you are landed with." Shiki drawled. "And I have no idea if I should feel sorry for that cat belonging to the wife of your daimyo, or those poor genins of yours that would be searching for said cat during their first few weeks of becoming ninja."

Kakashi chuckled to himself.

He knew that Shiki and Genesis both looked at the current ninja training system with slight scorn at the way how they actually trained those children who are just stepping into the path of being true adults, ninjas. And they weren't the only ones, as several of the jounins, with Kakashi among them, have often wondered at the wisdom of the current ninja training system.

Just where is the wisdom in making genins search for cats, weed gardens, or even babysitting when they should be learning how _not _to freak out after making their first kill?

Genesis and Sephiroth have never done that with Shiki when they were both training her.

Their paths might be a tad bit different, but in the end, Shiki is still trained as a killer, an assassin. Thus, she can understand just what ninjas are required to do in their career. Psychology training is one of the first things that Genesis had made Shiki learn, since in his eyes back then, that is far important than any training that Shiki needs to be put through.

Shiki then sighed. "Well, we should get a move on and find that traitor as well as that student of yours," she stated. "The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can head back."

Kakashi nodded, and within a matter of seconds, the two, along one fox, were gone.

**

* * *

**The two arrived at one of the deeper parts of the forest just in time to deflect the giant windmill that Mizuki had flung at one Umino Iruka who is attempting to protect one frightened Uchiha Sasuke who had the Forbidden Scroll with him.

All three stared at the two new arrivals with shock.

Kakashi sighed. "Just in time, it looks like," he drawled. He then glanced at Sasuke. "Sasuke, it seems like you've been very foolish tonight, but the fault is no one but Mizuki's."

Iruka looked extremely relieved at the fact that reinforcements have arrived just when he thought that he is done for, and he nearly winced as Kakashi helped him to remove the shurikens that have impaled him in the arms and legs.

Mizuki, on the other hand, was positively shaking in his sandals.

He had recognized Kakashi immediately, naturally. Which ninja in the village or even the world wouldn't know who Kakashi is? The famous copy-nin who is the copier of over a thousand jutsu, and had also contributed greatly to the victory awarded to Konoha during the Leaf-Iwa war.

But Kakashi isn't what worried him.

It is the girl standing next to Kakashi that had Mizuki almost pissing in his pants with fright.

Only the jounins, ANBU, as well as some of the higher ranked chuunins knew who the four independent agents of Konohagakure no sato are. When they each have that test with Kakashi back then, a great number of the higher ranked ninjas of Konoha have actually gone to witness that spar for themselves, and to say that they are stunned is an understatement.

A few of them are actually a tad bit afraid of the power that a mere eleven-year-old at that time had held, holding enough power to actually beat a jounin into the ground even before said jounin could land a hit on her. But no one could deny that she is strong, probably as strong as even the best ninja in the village, maybe even stronger.

And it is that fact alone that had Mizuki almost pissing in his pants.

Shiki, Genesis and Zack are usually the ones taking care of the 'demolition' missions or even assassination missions where a squad of ANBUs or even jounins has to be sent to assassinate their targets. But usually, whenever it is one of those three, they could do it alone with no problem, and without even getting a single scratch on their bodies.

It scared most of the ninja population of Konoha, frankly.

And with that girl here, Mizuki knew that he is dead meat.

He could probably outrun Kakashi and escape with the help of his traps, but he knew that he would never be able to escape that girl. There are times when Mizuki had wondered if the girl is even human.

"Mizuki, I'll give you a choice here," said Shiki, and her voice almost sounded like storms are about to break out as it is cold…extremely cold. "You can surrender and come back with me, or you can just die here. Your choice. The Hokage did want me to capture you alive, but he had never said that it's a necessity. And I for one, _hates _traitors with a capital H!"

Mizuki's answer is to throw the giant windmill at Shiki who avoided it by stepping out of the way, and the giant windmill was rendered stuck in the trunk of some trees behind her. The redhead then narrowed her eyes, tightening the gloves on both hands.

"Very well," she said. "Looks like that that is your answer then."

She then vanished.

Even Kakashi who is an elite jounin could barely trace Shiki's movements as she moved too damn fast, and faster than was even humanely possible.

Before Mizuki even knew what is going on, there was a sickening crack as the bones in his right arm was completely shattered with one punch that sent him through three trees, and creating quite a massive crater in the ground that caused both Iruka and Sasuke to have goldfish-like eyes at that.

There was another crack in the air, and there was a low pained howl from Mizuki which even made Kakashi cringe. He _doesn't _want to know where Shiki had struck him. It sure sounded painful.

Finally, a body flew out from among the trees and landed at Kakashi's feet. And all three ninjas (with one potential ninja) present nearly cringed at the sight that had greeted their eyes. If one has to put it into exact terms, Mizuki looked almost like a living ragdoll, and Kakashi is fairly sure that nearly every single bone in Mizuki's body must be either broken or shattered.

The Hokage _did _say that he wanted Mizuki apprehended and brought back alive if at all possible. He didn't specify what state of health that he wanted Mizuki to be brought back in.

Kakashi sighed as Shiki stepped out from within the trees, having a rather impassive look on her face, and looking almost like she is merely taking a stroll through the woods.

"You've gone overboard, Shiki," said the copy-nin. "He'll be lucky if he can even walk again. I won't be surprised if you even shattered his spine."

Shiki nearly snorted. "All the best if he can't walk," she stated. "At least you'll know that he can't run away then."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Kakashi muttered.

Shiki then sighed before grabbing Mizuki by the back of his collar, ignoring the blood dripping from the broken body of the chuunin. She then approached Sasuke whilst dragging Mizuki unceremoniously on the ground behind her, and put out one gloved hand.

"The Forbidden Scroll, please, Uchiha-san," she said simply. "And you'll do well not to blindly follow the orders of a higher command in the future. Use your brains next time, if you even have one that is. And you'll also do well to remember that power corrupts. Use that power wisely. If you ever turn traitor against Konoha, I'll do worse to you compared to what I'd done to this guy."

There was a mild threat behind Shiki's words, as she knew enough from her observations of Uchiha Sasuke whenever she had seen him in the village, and from what Kakashi and the Hokage have told her, to put together what that brat is like. There is a dark shadow behind Sasuke, rather like how Genesis used to be until Shiki had knocked some sense into him. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to betray the village for power if someone offers to give power to him. That brat would probably sell his soul to the Devil if he has to.

Uchiha Sasuke might be arrogant by many meanings, but something told him that it is probably wise not to disobey this girl in front of him. She might look petite, and looked even a little younger than him, but he knew that she could probably tear him apart, judging by what she'd done to Mizuki a little while ago.

Without a word, Sasuke handed the Forbidden Scroll over with shaking hands, and Shiki took it from him.

"Thank you," she said before turning towards Kakashi, with Mizuki in one hand, and the Forbidden Scroll in the other. "Kakashi-san, can you tend to these two and get them tended to in the hospital? I have to get both the traitor and the Forbidden Scroll to the Hokage post haste."

Kakashi nodded. "Of course."

"Then I'll leave it to you," said Shiki simply, before she simply vanished like a ghost without any usage of chakra or mana.

Finally, after a long silence, Sasuke found his voice, though it still sounded a tad bit shaky.

"W-Who is she?" he asked, pale in the face as he turned towards Kakashi. "That power…! I've never seen anyone that strong before! Is she a ninja?"

"Shiki?" Kakashi turned towards Sasuke with an amused look, though he couldn't blame the boy for being this frightened. He _had_ been a tad bit afraid of Shiki and that power of hers when he had first met her a year ago. Someone that young holding that much power… _Anyone_ would be afraid. "Well, she isn't a ninja. She is one of the four independent agents of Konoha."

Sasuke stared. Like everyone in Konoha, he _had _heard that Konoha had four independent agents working for the village, but he had never really seen them in action before, and had dismissed them as nobodies not worth knowing. But that Shiki girl…she had totally shattered his views on them.

And if she is that strong, then how strong is she compared to Itachi?

* * *

_A/N: I had probably overpowered Shiki a little in this chapter, but you have to understand that when you compared the techniques of Midgar and of the elemental continents, the techniques of Midgar is far stronger. Furthermore, she is trained as a SOLDIER First Class. She is bound to be good, despite her age._

_I hope this clears things up, and I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	12. Moonlight Wandering

Characters' current ages:

Shiki: 12

Cloud and Aerith: 18

Zack: 19

Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal: 24

**Warnings: **OC behaviours. Violence scenes. Deaths. AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Moonlight Wandering**

_My friend, the fates are cruel__  
There are no dreams, no honour remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance__  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey__  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak__  
Of sacrifice at world's end__  
The wind sails over the water's surface__  
Quietly, but surely  
- Loveless, Act IV_

**XXXXXX**

_Sector 7  
Midgar, Gaia_

Sector 7 of the city of Midgar is also more commonly known as the slums of Midgar which is beneath the Plate where no rays of sunlight could reach, and it is also virtually impossible to see the blue skies from Sector 7. The mako pollution in Midgar is also the worse off, compared to the other towns and cities of the planet Gaia.

And at the train station of Sector 7, a lone blonde haired teen around the age of eighteen or so could be found leaning against the walls of the entrance of the train station, seemingly dead to the world around him. The bright blue-green eyes of his were obvious to anyone who had even bothered to look that he had mako injected in his bloodstream. A red wolf with tribal markings on his person was also nosing the blonde with worry and concern.

And that is how one very bouncy chirpy black haired female who doesn't seem to be much older than eighteen or so came bounding up the stairs of the train station, nearly tripping over the blonde teen at the entrance of the train station, causing the red wolf to growl, not that she cares.

"Hey sir! Are you alright? Sir?" The girl asked with concern, shaking the shoulder of the blonde teen slowly.

"Urgghhh…" The blonde uttered, his eyes flickering opened before closing shut again, seemingly not used to the sudden bright light. "Tifa? Is that you?"

"How do you know my name?" asked the newly acknowledged Tifa with confusion. As she peered closely at the stranger's face, she then gasped. "Cloud? Is that you?"

**XXXXXX**

_Unknown Location  
Elemental Continents_

"Where. Are. They?" A dark voice demanded darkly in the darkness, the blade that she is currently holding pressed against the jugular of the man currently pinned to the tree in front of her.

Meanwhile, the petrified man in front of her could barely get his voice working enough to even form two straight words together. And who could blame him when nearly twenty of his comrades laid dead around the ground in this part of the forest that they were in, and that the one who had killed all his comrades within a minute and with such ease that it almost looks like a jounin messing about with genins looked to be around the age of a genin at least?

The older looking girl who had came with the one currently threatening him stood to the side, eyeing him carefully. This girl seems to be about eighteen at best, with dark brown hair done in a braid falling down to the middle of her back, being tied with a pink ribbon. She was dressed in a pink dress with a little slit in the middle at the bottom of her dress to enable manoeuvrability in battle, along with a pair of dark brown boots, and a pair of silver bangles on both wrists. Her green eyes simply glowed in the darkness like that of a cat's, and a silver staff with a green orb on the top of it was vaguely visible behind her waist, being tucked snugly in the belt around her waist.

And it is the one currently threatening him that simply sent off alarms ringing in his head. This girl seems to be about eleven or twelve at best, barely the age of a genin, yet her prowess seemed beyond that of a kage-level shinobi!

She had fiery red hair with golden highlights to it that went a little below her shoulders with sapphire-coloured orbs which glowed strangely with a blue-green glow. She was dressed in a plain black shirt worn beneath a dark blue weather resistant coat left opened which ends reached down to her thighs, also wearing a pair of black pants which just reaches to her knees and a pair of black half boots, with matching black fingerless gloves on her hands. A pair of transparent purple sunglasses hung from around her neck, and a pair of silver handguns hung from a brown belt pouch around her waist. A dark green cloth sash with a gold medallion holding it together was also slung from her right shoulder, reaching to the left side of her waist, with said sash being the holster for her katana, with the redhead currently holding said katana at the neck of the man currently in front of her.

Her katana was a regular katana with a gleaming blue blade with engravings of silver dragons and phoenixes coiled around the guard to the end of the hilt, with a pair of black demon wings in the shape of the guard, with a black and silver hilt.

The appearances of Shiki Namikaze and Aerith Gainsborough out in the middle of nowhere could be explained away easily, as the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato had sent them both out here, seeing as how Zack and Genesis were currently out on another mission.

Apparently, the Hokage had suddenly lost contact with genin teams 8 and 10 which were both under the command of jounins Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma respectively. The two genin teams were originally just sent out on a regular scouting mission on the borders of Fire Country, as there have been rumours that Kumo-nins have been sighted there. The mission of those two genin teams were merely there to scout, yet both of those two teams have suddenly gone missing, and the Hokage was then forced to sent two of the independent agents under his command to bring his missing shinobis back home as the ANBU team best suited for this mission isn't yet back from their last mission.

Shiki is a must-have for this mission as she is the best tracker among the four independent agents, with her familiar, Kouya, with her. Usually, she would go solo on missions like this, but as the Hokage has no idea if any of his ninjas were injured or not, Aerith was sent along. And not to mention that he needs them on another mission straight after this.

And when Shiki had found obvious signs of Kumo-nins around the area where the last where the Leaf-nins that she had been searching for have went missing, it sent warning alarms through her head immediately. She had done some studying on Konoha's history, and she knew of their bad history with the Lightning Country. And to make it worse, there is currently a Hyuuga on genin team 8, and the heiress of the clan furthermore. And as luck would have it, both Shiki and Aerith soon stumbled upon four full squads of Iwa-nins and Kumo-nins together, and a fight had quickly broken out.

It barely lasted a minute, as one simple Blizzard spell, and all of them were out for the count, though Shiki is careful to leave at least one of them alive so that she could get the information on the whereabouts of those Leaf-nins out of him.

"I…don't know!" The Kumo-nin, as is evident from the Kumo hitai-ate visible on his forehead, gritted out.

Shiki narrowed her Mako-tinted eyes at the Kumo-nin. She had been around long enough, and had also been involved in a great number of battles and fights to know immediately that this guy is currently lying through his teeth. From beside Aerith, the white two-tailed fox shook his head, managing to sniff the lie out almost immediately.

"Lie." Kouya stated.

It is taking all of the Kumo-nin's willpower to stop himself from peeing in his pants as Shiki held the blade of her katana closer to his neck. Just one twitch of her hand or a wrong movement, and he will be dead.

"You are seriously tired of living, aren't you?" Shiki stated darkly.

None of the SOLDIER Class One had ever displayed their emotions outright before, save for Zack. They were trained this way, as wearing their emotions on their sleeve could mean their death.

"What does it matter anyway? You're going to kill me anyway."

"Then do you wish for a quick painless death, or a slow painful one?"

"Fine! I'll talk!" The Kumo-nin finally broke down at the dangerous look in Shiki's eyes, and that blade of hers being placed so near his neck wasn't helping matters either. "They're about three miles west of here."

"What's your original mission here?" Shiki asked darkly.

"To get some of the Leaf-nins so that we'll have a brief understanding of the security and the evacuation tunnels of the Leaf village. But when the leader of this mission saw that there is a Hyuuga among them, he changed a part of the mission objective."

"Thanks for the information," said Shiki calmly before turning away.

But before the Kumo-nin could sigh in relief, he distinctly felt a sharp metallic object slicing through his neck cleanly, not even allowing a single drop of blood to be spilt. "B-But…! You—"

His head was then detached from his shoulders which rolled away on the forest bed, and Shiki sighed before sheathing her sword back into the sash on her back. "My apologies, but you should have listened carefully. I never once did say that I'll let you live, did I?"

**

* * *

**"Hey, Taro! Why isn't word back from the village yet?"

"Shut up! How will I know that?"

"It had already been five hours!"

"Can you stop whining?"

Things couldn't get any worse for the Leaf-nins of genin teams eight and ten.

All of them were tied up together with their hands tied behind their backs, being huddled against a large oak tree, with at least two full squads of Kumo jounins guarding them. Their fingers were also tied deftly together to prevent them from forming any hand seals for jutsus.

Hinata is the most terrified of the lot, as every single one of the Leaf-nins have heard the leader of the Kumo-nins saying something about taking her back to their village so that she can breed Byakugan users for Kumo.

Kiba who was next to her with Shino on the other side of her whispered comforting words to her, and Hinata smiled weakly at her teammate. Akamaru, Kiba's nin-dog was tied up too, being placed at Kiba's feet, with the nin-dog being bound hand and foot like a turkey, with his muzzle being tied with rope as well. The poor puppy can do nothing but growl, and that isn't very threatening, unfortunately.

Ino struggled with the ropes bounding her arms, but the knots just wouldn't budge.

Those are special ninja knots specially designed to bound prisoners, like now. Those who have actually fought in the last ninja war would know how to tie those knots, and yet, very few would actually know how to escape those knots.

"Sensei, what should we do?" Chouji whispered to the two jounins who were both struggling with the ropes. "If we don't do something quickly…"

"I have no idea." Asuma whispered back to his student. "Our only hope here is to hope that Hokage-sama will somehow find that something is wrong, and send backup for us, hopefully an ANBU team or two."

"Hey!" The loud voice of some random Kumo-nin who is currently stuffing his face with some food echoed through the forest just then. "Shin is taking a long time, isn't he? He said that he is just going to lead a squad to set up some traps for any Leaf-nins that might come through here. He should be back by now."

"Knowing that guy, he probably got lost or something." A Kumo kunoichi snorted. "Don't worry about it."

The Kumo-nin from earlier didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but he didn't say anything, and merely returned to his food. It even made Asuma slightly sick to see the way that the Kumo-nin stuffed his face with the bento that he had, and _that _is saying something, considering the fact that he had often seen Chouji eat like he hasn't eaten anything for days.

The first sign that every single ninja in the vicinity had of something going wrong is the fact that the leaves of the trees surrounding them were starting to rustle abnormally – much more than they would in a place where minimal wind could reach.

The second sign was that of a light 'thud' in the middle of the forest clearing where the Kumo-nins have made their base of sorts.

All ninjas in the vicinity, the Leaf-nins included, turned towards the source of the sound only to see a redhead around the age of the Leaf genins present landing in a crouch in the middle of the forest bed, both her hands pressed against the forest bed to steady her balance, with the ends of her coat flying behind her slightly because of the impact of her landing. But it is the dangerous look in her eyes that gave everyone present the creeps.

"Who is it?"

"An intruder?"

"What are you people doing? Kill her!"

A semi-dangerous smirk appeared on the face of the girl as she reached into the belt holsters on either side of her waist, before she drew out a silver handgun in each hand, twirling it in between her fingers as she did so. And then, she disappeared in a flash at the same exact moment when several kunais and shurikens peppered the place where she had been at moments prior.

And it was then that the killing begun.

The eyes of all Leaf-nins widened as the redhead kicked off a nearby tree, propelling herself into the air, and turning a 180 degree turn in mid-air, firing multiple shots with those handguns of hers. Three Kumo-nins fell instantly as she landed into a crouch on the ground.

Asuma's eyes widened when the largest Kumo-nin of the ground appeared behind her, a gigantic broadsword over his head.

The bearded jounin had recognised the redhead immediately when she had made her appearance. Which jounin and ANBU in Konoha wouldn't know who she is? He had been present at the evaluation match nearly a year ago when Kakashi had pitted his skills against this redhead, and to say that he had been shocked by her skill level is an understatement. He couldn't even have asked for a better person to be his backup in this current situation, and he is surprised that his father had even asked for this girl to help them out.

"Shiki, behind you!" Asuma shouted to the redhead.

The redhead turned her head behind her slightly only to see the Kumo-nin bringing his large broadsword down onto the girl, all the while screaming, "This is the end, Leaf scum!"

CLANG!

There was a loud sound of metal on metal just then, and the Leaf ninjas as well as the remaining Kumo-nins were all stunned into silence when the redhead simply brought one of her handguns up to block the broadsword's descent down onto her head, just a few inches short of ending her life. And there is also a nonchalant look on her face when she did that, as if she isn't trying to hold off the weight of a sword larger and heavier than she is, with the broadsword being wielded by someone nearly five times her size and weight. In fact, the one struggling with the weapon is the Kumo-nin himself.

"Sensei, who is she?" Kiba almost whispered, his eyes wide. Akamaru was whining pitifully at his feet, and if the nin-dog hadn't been bound like a turkey, he would probably have been covering his eyes with his paws, and shivering as he did so.

"One of the four independent agents of Konohagakure no sato." Kurenai answered, her eyes also wide at the skill level of this girl.

"Damn…you…!" The Kumo-nin hissed, trying his utmost best to bring his broadsword down onto Shiki's head, but was failing miserably.

"You're open," said Shiki simply before she pushed the handgun currently blocking the broadsword upwards, and said broadsword was sent whistling away through the forest, cutting down about twenty trees as it did so before rendering itself stuck in some random tree – further evidence of her insane strength granted by Mako. Hundreds of birds took off in flight from the trees as she did so.

And before the Kumo-nin could even recover, Shiki moved her right hand so that the barrel of her handgun was pointing under the chin of the Kumo-nin, and she fired a shot which simply echoed throughout the forest, with blood and his brains practically blown out of his head. Before the Kumo-nin could collapse to the ground however, Shiki used his head as a jumping board, and leapt into the air.

"Damn! Who is this girl?" One of the few surviving Kumo-nins growled, a kunai in hand.

"Damn!" A Kumo kunoichi began forming several hand seals at once before slamming her hands down onto the ground where low currents of blue lightning was vaguely visible. "Raiton: Shi no Sutoraiki! (Lightning Release: Death Strike)"

"Stop, Yumi!"

But it was too late as the lightning currents headed straight for Shiki, but the redhead didn't lose her composure. All ninjas in the vicinity then saw rather than heard her mouthed something, and the next moment, a pale blue spherical barrier surrounded her body which instantly nullified the lightning which caused said lightning to bounce back at the caster, effectively frying the Kumo kunoichi alive with her own technique, resulting in her death.

"Yumi!"

"Dear kami…" Shikamaru almost whispered in fear, his eyes wide. "What… Just _what _is she?"

Not even Asuma had an answer for him, as the bearded jounin had no idea as well.

"This is the end," said Shiki simply before she started firing with her handguns, and with every bullet, one Kumo-nin fell dead. By the time that the redhead had landed onto the ground lightly on her feet, every single Kumo-nin in the vicinity is dead.

There was deathly silence as the Leaf-nins watched the redhead placed her handguns back within the belt holsters by her sides before she glanced to her side, and the Leaf-nins followed her gaze only to see a girl around the age of eighteen or so appearing like mist, with a white two-tailed fox at her feet.

Shiki sighed. "You sure took your own sweet time, Aerith," she stated.

Aerith eyed Shiki with annoyance. "Not everyone is as fast as you, Shiki," she huffed.

The brunette medic then turned towards the petrified looking Leaf-nins before she raised the index and middle fingers of her right hand up to her eye level where a shimmer of mana was vaguely visible before she slashed down at open air in front of her. The ropes bounding the Leaf-nins and one nin-dog fell apart like being cut by wind blades just then, much to their astonishment.

"It looks like we've barely made it in time," said Shiki, approaching Asuma who is currently standing up, with the cut ropes falling from his body, with his actions being mimicked by his comrade and students. "Long time no see, Asuma-san."

Asuma nodded to Shiki, though a rather wary look was visible in his eyes, and this made Shiki's lips curl a little. Seems like her actions from earlier had caused the man to be put on edge.

"It seems like all of you are alright."

"Save for our pride, yeah, we are all alright." Kiba grumbled, trying to cover up his fear, but a sharp jab in the ribs from Ino caused him to fall silent.

"Thanks for the help…Shiki," said Kurenai hesitantly.

The genjutsu mistress had never spoken to the girl before, only having seen her around the village occasionally. As Asuma is a close friend of Kakashi and Gai, he had been acquainted with the redhead, and it also helps that his father is the Hokage.

"No problem," said Shiki with a nod. "It is our job. We have to be going on another mission soon enough, but we can wait with you until the ANBU team that is originally supposed to be sent as your backup gets here."

"A mission? You don't really look old enough to be entrusted with a mission without a jounin present," said Kiba thoughtlessly as always, completely forgetting the fact that nearly two full squads of Kumo jounins have just been decapitated by the redhead single-handedly. With a painful jab in the ribs from Ino for the second time that day, Kiba blanched. "Er…I mean…well…never mind." He muttered.

Shiki caught the sound of faint footsteps just then, and she looked up into the trees, one hand going to the sword on her back, causing all Leaf-nins to be on edge.

A squad of Konoha ANBU landed onto the ground lightly just then, causing all Leaf-nins present to be relaxed, though Shiki didn't let up on her hold on her sword. And even though it couldn't really be seen behind their masks, the ANBUs were all pretty unnerved at the blank and cold stare from the redhead. The ANBU squad leader then approached Shiki, holding out his hand.

"It's been a long time, Shiki," said a vaguely familiar voice, and Shiki then relaxed and released her hold on her sword, grasping the offered hand momentarily before releasing it.

She recognised that voice immediately as the leader of that ANBU squad whom they had first met nearly a year ago when they have first arrived in Fire Country and Konoha respectively. Shiki then grasped the man's hand.

"Likewise, Tenzo-san." Shiki answered. She then glanced over her shoulder at the awed expressions on the Leaf genins' faces that she is on speaking terms with one of Konoha's elite, before turning back towards the ANBU. "I'll take it that you can handle it from here, and that we both could leave on our next mission now?"

"Naturally," said Tenzo with a nod. "Hokage-sama had already filled us in on everything that has happened. We'll handle it from here."

Aerith nodded. "Please do."

Before the two girls could turn to leave however, a timid voice from the Konoha genins caught their attention just then, and Shiki turned only to see the lone Hyuuga girl of the group stepping out, twiddling her fingers together.

"A-Ano… I-I want to t-t-thank you for h-h-helping us before," said the shy girl, twiddling her fingers together and looking at the ground before meeting Shiki's eyes and bowing to her. "T-Thank you!"

Shiki's lips twitched into a smile. "No problem," she said.

A ringing sound from her pocket caused all ninjas present to look at her oddly as Shiki pulled out her PHS from her pocket, her brows furrowing together as she read the message. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw that it was from Vincent, and Aerith read the message from over her shoulder. How they could receive a PHS message from someone currently in another world, Shiki has no idea, but she isn't complaining, as this is the first time that they've gotten any news about Vincent or Sephiroth, and that meant that they're both alright.

The message from Vincent seems to be distorted, but Shiki could still make out the message:

'_J-n-va is he-e. St-ay s-f-. We a-e a-righ-. N- id-a where we -re. Will c-ntac- you a-in as soon as -e cou-ld.'_

(Translation: Jenova is here. Stay safe. We are alright. No idea where we are. Will contact you again as soon we could.)

Aerith and Shiki then exchanged looks between them both before the redhead placed the PHS back into her pocket.

"Is something wrong?" asked Asuma with concern.

"It's nothing," said Shiki with a shake of her head. "We have to be going now." She turned towards Aerith who nodded. "Let's go."

And the two, along with one fox, then dispersed almost like mist like a ghost of some sort, leaving behind a group of stunned Konoha ninjas.

* * *

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_**My Other Half (Naruto)**_

_FemNaru. All twins are like one single entity – mere halves of a single soul. On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha Madara took one Namikaze Sayo away with him to Akatsuki where she is trained to be one of their members. Now, nearly fifteen years later, both Namikaze twins met each other for the first time, and can Sayo bring herself to bring her twin to instant death when Akatsuki and the Leaf-nins faced each other in battle?_

_**Keyblade of Darkness (Naruto)**_

_AU FemNaru. When the ninja world had fallen, Namikaze Shiki soon found herself in Traverse Town where she ended up assisting Leon and his friends with the Heartless, and later on, joining the Keyblade Master, Sora, on his journey to close the Keyholes, in search for the very person who is responsible for destroying her world – Uchiha Madara._

_**My Little Angel (07-Ghost)**_

_FemTeito. Verloren's angel was slain by the 7 Ghosts when the daughter of the King of Heaven wanted the angel out of the way. Mad with grief, Verloren slain Eve, and both master and angel were then banished to Earth for eternal reincarnation until the end of time. Now 1000 years later, both master and angel met each other again…in the Barsburg Military Academy._

_**Silent Symphony (Harry Potter)**_

_FemHarry. When Rowena Ravenclaw witnessed for herself just how the wizarding world was led to doom because of the actions of one Albus Dumbledore which lead to the birth of Lord Voldemort, she forced herself through a circle of reincarnation and became Hilda Potter. Watch out, world. Rowena Ravenclaw is back. And she isn't happy. Cedric/FemHarry_

_**Hilda Evans Snape (Harry Potter)**_

_FemHarry. Hilda Potter never went to the Dursleys at all. Lily Potter had made it quite clear in her will that if anything were to happen to her and her husband, one Severus Snape is to be given custody of her. With use of a blood adoption ritual, Severus Snape soon became the father of Hilda Potter, and soon became known as Hilda Evans Snape. Hilda is two years older than canon. Charlie/FemHarry_


	13. To a New Post

I am back! And fear not, I'm not dead yet. Sorry for the hiatus of about…five or so months for this story. I have a case of writer's block for this story, as always, and is trying to find some inspiration for this story. Also, a few reviewers have been asking me if Konoha is going to find out about Shiki's relationship with the Fourth. I'm not really sure about this, as she is going to go back to Gaia in a few years. But I'll see how it goes as I take this story along.

Also, regarding pairings, I had always liked Genesis ever since I've started playing Crisis Core, and didn't like how they've made him the bad guy for something that is not his fault! The bad guy here is Shinra, and I had never liked how they've made several of the 'heroes' in the game the bad guys: Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth.

And yes, I _know _that Genesis is at least fourteen years older than Shiki, and had also helped raise her, but come on! I've seen stories where it is a Vincent/Yuffie pairing, and how old is Vincent? Nearly old enough to be Sephiroth's _father,_ and the guy is well past 30 when Cloud had gone hunting Sephiroth down together with AVALANCHE.

This story is also separated into a few story arcs:

Crisis Core arc (done)

Konoha arc (30% through)

AVALANCHE arc

New Midgar arc (after AVALANCE and Shinra's fall)

Advent Children arc

**Warnings:** OC behaviours. Violence scenes. Deaths. AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: To a New Post**

Shiki Namikaze frowned as she surveyed the contents of the scroll in her hand, with Aerith Gainsborough reading over her shoulder, a frown visible on her face as well.

The two were currently at the borders between Fire Country and Wave Country, ready to begin their next mission the moment that they were both done reading their orders from the Hokage in the mission scroll that was given to Shiki when the Hokage had sent the two off to the assistance of genin teams eight and ten a few days ago.

Apparently, team seven had gotten a C-ranked mission that had gotten bumped up to an A-ranked mission, all because a certain arrogant clan heir had gotten tired of all the D-ranks that they've been doing of late, and had practically demanded a C-rank.

Seeing no real harm in giving the genin team a low ranked C-rank mission, despite the fact that most rookie genin teams would not get C-ranks until at least their second year as genin, the Hokage had given into Sasuke's demands and had given genin team seven a low C-ranked mission.

But it is all because of that mission that had forced the Hokage to send Shiki and Aerith out after genin cell 7, all because that simple low C-ranked mission had gotten bumped up to a high A-ranked mission.

A hour or so after genin cell 7 had set out for their mission, the Hokage had received a message back from Kakashi, stating that their 'simple mission to guard a bridge builder from common bandits and robbers during the duration of the bridge's construction' isn't so simple because of trouble with a certain crime lord by the name of Gatou.

On the surface, the man is the owner of the world's richest shipping and merchant companies. But in the underground, the man is a ruthless drug lord who would stoop at nothing just to achieve his goals. He had also been on Konoha's black list for nearly three years now, but as the man had never done anything against Konoha and Fire Country, Konoha can't move in on him.

Apparently, Gatou had taken over the small village of Wave, and had practically drained their economy dry until the village is starving, and would do anything just to fill their stomachs. The bridge that the client, Tazuna, is planning on constructing will help to improve the village's financial difficulties, but on the other hand, it would also affect Gatou's influence in the country, and anyone with even half a brain could tell that it isn't something that that crime lord would want to happen.

Thus, Kakashi had sent word that Gatou had apparently managed to engage some missing-nins in his service to take out Tazuna. The first two ninjas that they have run into are low C-class missing-nins that the genins are able to take out easily, especially the two boys – Sasuke and Sai. But the Copy-Nin feared that stronger opponents would come after them next, and had asked for some assistance.

There was silence for several moments before Aerith broke the silence by sighing. "Kakashi sure has landed himself in some hot soup." The brunette healer stated solemnly.

Shiki nodded slowly as she tucked the scroll back into her pocket. "I think the Hokage was saying something about one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist being in the vicinity awhile back," she said. "Momochi Zabuza, I think. If that is true, then not even Kakashi can fend off the enemy, protect his team AND the client, and complete the mission successfully all at the same time."

Aerith was silent at that.

When they have first landed in this unknown place, they have made sure to do some intensive study and research on all the elemental nations as well as any well-known shinobi so that they do not get into any situation way above their heads, though they were each fairly confident in their own skills. Or at least, only Genesis, Shiki and Aerith read up on the elemental nations whilst Aerith just relayed what she knew to Zack.

And the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist or the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu were among the shinobis that they've read up on. Each of the members were ranked between high A-class to S-class shinobis. And if this Momochi Zabuza is indeed in the services of Gatou, and is also a former member of the Seven Swordsmen, then Kakashi might be in well over his head.

Shiki sighed, touching the hilt of her blade. "If we have some time in Wave during this mission, I need to do some changes to my blade," she stated, and Aerith raised a brow.

She, like Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth, knew that Shiki's blade is a special one rather like the blade that Genesis wields. It grew with them as they grew.

"I have some problems with wielding my blade for some time now." Shiki answered the unasked question. "Probably due to the fact that my mana energy had practically _tripled _ever since coming here. Genesis did say that if that happens, I would have some problems with wielding my blade, since when he had my blade made for me, he had used some of his mana signature on it. I probably won't get a chance to use it on Zabuza and his Kubikiri Houchou, but you never know."

Aerith studied her 'sister'. She knew Shiki well, and is probably the only one apart from Genesis to know her inside out. The healer then sighed. "Does the situation of the village bother you?" she asked.

Shiki said nothing for a few moments. "Kind of," she admitted.

"Because it is just like what had happened with Corel a few years back?" Aerith stated, and Shiki's face darkened.

_Fire. Fire everywhere._

"_Damn you, Shinra!"_

"_I said, we surrender. Leave the village alone. Just what kind of monsters are you?"_

"…_Die."_

The redhead then closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Yeah," she admitted. She then glanced at Aerith. "Let's go."

**XXXXXX**

The two girls surveyed the route that would lead them to the small village of Wave silently. It looks almost like Godzilla had suddenly decided to take a walk through here. Trees were uprooted, and craters of all sizes imaginable had scarred the once even path. Puddles were also visible on the once dry pathway. Sword scars and fissures visible in the pathway as well as the wild and uncontrolled mana signatures left behind that were slowly fading away told the story of a battle that had just occurred here.

Shiki kneeled down by one of the sword fissures and examined it carefully. She uses blades herself, almost like every single member in SOLDIER who had been trained during the war between Shinra and Wutai. Even if she prefers using handguns and magic, she is also a master at swordplay like Genesis. And as such, Shiki can tell just what kind of battle had just transpired here from the sword fissures alone. And judging by the fact that no bloodstains of any kind were visible here, Shiki can also tell that probably, no one had died here.

"Kakashi sure has the devil's luck." Shiki commented, standing up and looking at Aerith. "He's still alive, and so is his team. And apparently, Zabuza is as well."

Aerith nodded slowly. "Let's go."

**XXXXXX**

Hatake Kakashi hobbled outside Tazuna's house with much difficulty with some assistance from a pair of crutches that Sakura had kindly crafted for him from some tree branches that she had found near the house.

Night had long fallen, and all three genins have fallen asleep, all tired out from the long day and the battle that had occurred between their teacher and Momochi Zabuza that had the hearts of all three genins almost in their mouths. As there is no way to tell if any of Gatou's goons would come after Tazuna, Kakashi had taken it upon himself to stand guard outside Tazuna's house, despite knowing that he is simply no match now for a shinobi of Zabuza's calibre.

With a light groan, Kakashi lowered himself down onto the creaking steps of Tazuna's house and sat down on it. Chakra exhaustion is a pain, Kakashi thought with a groan, touching his hitai-ate covered eye. The Sharingan, Obito's dying gift to him when he was thirteen had both its perks and disadvantages. And he had already seen Sasuke's suspicious eyes on him ever since he had woken up in Tazuna's house after Sai and Sasuke have ended up carrying their unconscious teacher after his battle with Zabuza.

The dinner that was served at Tazuna's house was all that Kakashi needed to ascertain the current situation of Wave. The ingredients were simple, but the dinner served was rather bland and tasteless, even for a shinobi's standards, as their ration bars were rather bland and tasteless anyway. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter had done her best to make the dinner as edible as possible. Grateful to their host for feeding an additional four mouths when they could barely fend for themselves as it is, the three genins and their teacher said nothing as they wolfed down their food.

The sounds of soft footsteps reached Kakashi's ears just then, and the Copy-Nin looked up sharply, with one hand on his kunai pouch. He then relaxed when he saw Shiki and Aerith approaching him, though with one brow raised questioningly, seemingly asking an unasked question.

"The Hokage sent us both here as your backup." Shiki answered the unasked question, and Kakashi nodded slowly. "He would have sent Genesis or Zack here, but they're both away on another mission at Earth Country's borders. Seems like Iwa-nins are acting up again."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Ah. I see."

Shiki's simple words answered every single question in his mind, as the redhead had the ability to say a lot with just a few words. Minato-sensei had that same ability too, Kakashi thought sadly, suddenly missing his teacher and surrogate father lots.

Namikaze, Hyuuga and Uchiha were three of the four founding clans of Konoha, with the fourth being the Senju clan. But of these four clans, only the Hyuuga still has enough numbers to be considered a clan. The Uchiha were down to two members – with one being an arrogant brat currently inside the house, with the other a traitor.

And on that note, Kakashi still doesn't understand just why and how Itachi could commit such a crime. He had watched the boy grew up, and had trained him when he was placed in his ANBU squad. The teen was quiet and aloof, but he is loyal and would never defy a superior's order. He simply couldn't see just why Itachi would snap and do what he did.

The Senju clan, like the Uchiha, was also reduced to one single member: Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin. And as for the Namikaze…Kakashi still isn't sure if Shiki is indeed the daughter of his beloved sensei, and he doesn't wish to set himself up for any disappointments.

Thus, like almost every jounin and ANBU in Konoha, Kakashi knew that the civilian council of Konoha practically worships the members of those four founding clans. That probably also explains Shiki and Aerith's presences here, though Kakashi didn't like the idea that the council thought that they have the power to order some of the most powerful people in the world to be the last Uchiha's bodyguard. He knew of the agreement that those four have made with the Hokage after their 'test'. Only the Hokage can order them around, and if the Hokage should pass on, those four would have the choice to leave the village without any restraints if they so wish it.

"We'll be here in secret only, Kakashi," said Shiki, almost like she had just read his mind, and Kakashi raised a brow. Shiki sighed. "The only reason why Hokage-sama sent us here instead of another jounin or ANBU is because technically, we still don't have the boundaries to go after Gatou directly as a member of Konoha and Fire Country. Aerith and I are independent agents. That means we can interfere if we so wish it. We'll lend you our aid only if we deem fit that you need it."

Kakashi nodded, seeing the political implications involved the moment that Shiki had explained the situation, and Aerith nodded every now and then. Kouya said nothing, but just curled up at Shiki's feet and seemed to go to sleep.

Of the four independent agents of Konohagakure no sato, Shiki is the only one among the four who had a head for politics, and knew just when to speak up and when to keep quiet. She is the one who always dealt with the council for the four independent agents, and the council had never dared to anger them not only because those four could easily beat some of the best shinobis in the village and even the Hokage himself, but also because they have the Hokage's backing.

Genesis never had the patience for politics, and always spoke his mind, being a tad bit hot-headed. Zack simply doesn't have the right mindset for politics, and Aerith is just too soft for it.

"See you around, Kakashi," said Aerith, and Kakashi nodded.

Shiki bent down to pick the snoozing fox into her arms, and she then glanced at Kakashi. "If I'm you, I would train your genins to prepare them for the encounter. Zabuza is sure to bring back reinforcements for a second battle, and not even _you _could handle two shinobis of Zabuza's calibre on your own."

Kakashi nodded slowly before both girls then vanished like a ghost of some sort, and the one-eyed ninja smiled. "So those two are in on this as well…" He mused to himself. "That's certainly a relief in itself."

**XXXXXX**

The next morning, just after daybreak, one can find Aerith in the field near the village searching for medical herbs to help speed up Kakashi's healing rate for chakra exhaustion. All her skills as a healer is of no good against something that she had never occurred before during her time as a healer in Shinra.

During the two or so years here in Konoha, Aerith had gotten tips from some of the other medic-nins in Konoha Hospital on how to treat chakra exhaustion, as that is the only condition that she has no idea how to treat. It is simply humorous to see the faces of the other medic-nins when they realised that a master healer (medic) of Aerith's calibre who is waaaay above their level in healing, who knew how to set bones, treat life-threatening injuries and other diseases with ease, doesn't know how to deal with something as basic as chakra exhaustion.

Her sharp ears then caught the sound of soft footsteps, and Aerith glanced up only to see a beautiful girl around Shiki's age, dressed in a simple pink dress with a black silk ribbon around her neck, a basket in her right hand, with her silky raven black locks flowing past her shoulders.

The girl paused and looked at Aerith curiously before glancing at the herbs in her hand and to the basket beside Aerith before smiling.

"I didn't expect to see someone else who knew about medical herbs," said the girl with a smile. "The field here is a goldmine itself. If the villagers here knew about medical herbs, they could easily make a bomb just from this field alone."

"Same here," said Aerith warily, studying the girl carefully.

She isn't a SOLDIER like Shiki, but she isn't naïve enough to believe that this girl is as harmless as she looks, especially after the 'sleeper agent' incident back in Shinra a couple of years back during the Shinra-Wutai war that had almost killed Aerith had Shiki not shielded her, and had almost died in the process. Genesis had gotten pissed off with that, and had gone straight to the battlefield by himself and had slaughtered all the Wutai troops by himself single-handedly even before Angeal and Sephiroth could give him backup.

"I'm just about done here," said Aerith, standing up with the basket in her hand. "I'll leave you to your task. I'm Aerith. What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Haku."

**XXXXXX**

Shiki was up in the branches of a tree not too far away from Tazuna's house when Aerith returned to where she was. It was decided between them both that they would keep an eye on Tazuna when Kakashi was away training his genins, and Kouya had kept an eye on Tazuna when he was building his bridge, as unlike ninjas, civilians wouldn't be suspicious of an animal.

"Shiki, I'm back," said Aerith, appearing like a ghost on the branch that Shiki was sitting on, with the redhead leaning with her back against the tree trunk. "I think that I've met the companion of Zabuza's that Kouya was talking about and—" Aerith blinked in confusion as Shiki stared back at her with a bored look on her face, a silver crystal in the shape of a prism in her left hand, with it shimmering with several different colours. Aerith can also feel the powerful aura of mana emanating from it, and she wondered what it could be. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Shiki looked from the crystal in her hand to Aerith, and she then smiled. "Oh. This?" She gestured towards the crystal in her hand, and Aerith nodded before settling down on the same branch that Shiki was on. "Genesis gave this to me when we first came here. When he had gone to get my blade commissioned when I was about five or so—" Shiki touched the hilt of her twin blades in the holster on her back. "He made it with his mana signature, which means that it isn't fully compatible with me. In case the day when the blade clashed with me ever comes, when I couldn't control it, he got this crystal from the blacksmith mage that made the blade for me back then, and taught Genesis how to use this crystal to craft a blade from it using his own mana signature, and in turn, Genesis taught me."

Aerith nodded slowly. She then realised that she had never seen Shiki using her blade ever since she came here. "Has Soshohyouga been rejecting you?" she asked blandly, knowing that magical blades like Genesis' and Shiki's _will_ reject their wielders if their mana output shot up all of a sudden, and increased greatly.

That is the disadvantage with magical blades – blades that channel mana and magic. Even though those blades are much more powerful than normal blades and also rarer, the wielders take a risk in using them, as they never know when it might reject them if their mana signature or output increased and changed.

Genesis had been lucky that his own rapier hadn't rejected him as its wielder when his mana output had increased by a great amount after Shiki had managed to reverse the deterioration on him, and he could even cast several high level magic spells even without the usage of materia. Shiki on the other hand, she wasn't so lucky with her blade, thus, she had to rely mostly on her materia and her handguns. Her skill in magic spells had also increased to the extent when she can cast several spells without the usage of materia.

Shiki sighed and nodded before undoing the black fingerless glove on her left hand and removing it, showing Aerith the bandages binding the palm of her left hand. "The rejection had already begun," she said. "You know the mission when we have gone to assist Asuma-san and his team about three days ago?" Aerith nodded. "Soshohyouga had already rejected me by then. It refused to recognise me as its rightful wielder when I picked it up."

Aerith's eyes widened with realisation. "Mana burns," she realised, and Shiki nodded, placing the glove back on her hand.

"I don't have much of a choice but to create another blade," said Shiki. "Genesis told me once that if it is a magical blade crafted entirely with your own magical signature and mana core, the blade won't reject you even if your mana output increased or changed. But because magical blades are so rare, most people didn't know this."

Aerith nodded and stayed silent as she watched her 'sister' closed her eyes in deep mediation and began focusing her mana into the silver crystal in her hand. A faint blue-green glow started to surround the crystal as the shimmering of several different colours brightened and increased in intensity from the crystal that Aerith hastily created a barrier around the tree quickly to prevent anyone from discovering them.

As Shiki's mana increased in both power and output as she continued pouring her mana into the crystal, Aerith was astonished, as that is already more than three-quarters of her own mana output. Is Shiki really that powerful? On the other hand, she probably is, seeing as how Shinra's three top SOLDIERs had trained her during the time when Shinra actually trains their SOLDIERs properly.

The bright light brightened to such an extent that Aerith actually had to shield her eyes from the bright light, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw that both the light and the mana aura are slowly fading away. When the light had died down, Aerith saw a side-sword in Shiki's left hand. The sword was entirely black, including the blade that is slightly curved, with the guard in a circular shape, with the design of a silver crescent moon on it, with the hilt in the colours of blood red.

Aerith resisted the urge to whistle in appreciation as she could almost _sense _the power and aura coming from the blade. It seemed even more powerful than the blade that Genesis had commissioned for Shiki when she was a child, when the auburn haired man had been training her in guns and magic.

"Nice," said Aerith, eyeing the sword with appreciation. "Are you going to name it? What are the abilities? Sephiroth mentioned at one time that magical blades tend to have some abilities. Genesis hadn't shown his yet, but I know that Soshohyouga had ice abilities."

Shiki smiled at her 'sister's' excitement. "It can cut spirits," she stated matter-of-factly.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me right the first time," said Shiki with a slight smile. "I made this with the last 'battle' – if you could even call it that – with Jenova in mind when we were fleeing for our lives back then." Aerith's face darkened when she recalled that 'battle'. "She is already a spirit being. Physical attacks can't hurt her. And only Sephiroth's Masamune charged with magic and Vincent's gun could hurt her. And even then, she regenerated almost immediately."

Shiki frowned. "So I thought that if I could create a weapon where it can 'cut' spirits without having any physical wounds and allow them to heal that 'wound', it can allow us to deal with Jenova when the time comes…once I can overcome the problem that my Inner Sight gives me when my visions goes crazy whenever I go near her." Aerith smiled wanly, remembering that Shiki had almost collapsed when her visions had gone haywire the moment that she went near Jenova. "Of course, I've made it so that I can still cut people physically. But the 'spirit cutting' ability can only manifest if I so wish it so that I don't hurt people by mistake."

"I see your point," said Aerith with a nod. "If you cut them in the spirit, they can't heal from it unless you 'lift' that injury. So are you going to name this blade? Such an awesome blade must have a name."

Shiki was silent for a long time as she studied the blade before she answered. "lepída Pnévema," she answered. She then looked at Aerith. "It means 'Spirit Blade'."

Aerith smiled. "Fitting name," she commented as she watched Shiki sheathed the sword into its sheath with a light click. The redhead then removed Soshohyouga from the holster on her back, wincing occasionally as it burned her already injured hand before placing Spirit Blade into the holster. "So what are you going to do with Soshohyouga? You can't use it anymore, and I doubt Genesis want to, since he already has his own blade. _I _don't use swords, and Zack leans more towards broadswords. It would be bad news if someone with evil intentions gets their hands on this sword, as Soshohyouga _is _powerful, and even you knew that. Magical blades always are. It will be bad news if someone with evil intentions gets their hands on that blade, especially in this world."

"I'm not sure," said Shiki slowly. "Soshohyouga is pretty picky about its wielder. I'll probably find someone to take over this blade once we return to Konoha. Maybe I'll find a master swordsman or someone who loves weapons, and see if Soshohyouga will accept them."**

* * *

**

Far away in Konoha, a certain weapons mistress in genin cell nine as well as a sick master swordsman sneezed at the same time, much to the chagrin of one Hyuuga Neji when mucus ended up all over his perfect hair, and the disgust of a certain purple haired ANBU when the mucus ended up all over her.

"HAYATE! COVER YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU SNEEZE!"

"G-Gomen, Yugao-chan!"

"S-Sorry, Neji!"

"WHY MUST FATE HATE ME SO MUCH?"

"My eternal rival, did Shiki-san not ask you to stop it with that unyouthful speech?"

Silence.

"…Lee, I'll spar with you ten rounds if you just do not mention about this to Shiki. Deal?"**

* * *

**

"By the way, what were you saying before you started asking me about my blade?" asked Shiki as she banished Soshohyouga away into the pocket dimension where she kept all her other supplies and weapons until she need it. It is a nifty trick to have, especially when you have tons of stuff to carry about, and not enough hands to lift it.

"Hmm?" Aerith raised an eyebrow before her memory came back to her. "Oh! I met a girl named Haku in the field when I was picking some medical herbs to speed up Kakashi's healing rate for his current state of chakra exhaustion."

"And?"

"I think that she might just be the accomplice of Zabuza's that Kouya was talking about yesterday." Aerith replied solemnly, and Shiki froze before she glanced at Aerith in a manner that the brunette healer knew was Shiki's way of asking 'are you sure?' "I'm positive. Her…mana output isn't small and dormant like all the civilians in Wave, but more controlled and with a larger capacity like Kakashi and the ninjas. And right now, apart from Kakashi and his genins as well as the ninjas under Gatou's service, there aren't any other ninjas in Wave."

"I see," said Shiki slowly.

There was a shift in the air just then before it shimmered, and Kouya appeared on the tree branch in between Aerith and Shiki both.

"Trouble, I'm afraid," said the white two-tailed fox grimly. "Zabuza and his companion have appeared on the bridge where Kakashi and his team are with Tazuna, and two swordsmen are currently heading towards Tazuna's house, probably targeting his daughter and grandson."

Shiki sighed. "Time for work," she stated, and Aerith nodded. "Aerith, go to the bridge. The genins probably need you to heal them, and the bridge workers probably require your assistance as well. I'll head for Tazuna's house."

Aerith nodded before the two then disappeared like mist, with Kouya vanishing as well.

The mission at Wave had officially begun.

* * *

_A/N: How is this chapter? I hope that it isn't too rushed. I also need to explain a bit about the changes taking place for Shiki after coming from Gaia to Konoha, and how mana and chakra had affected her abilities in more ways than one. By the way, whom do you wish to take over Shiki's old blade?_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_**My Other Half (Naruto)**_

FemNaru. All twins are like one single entity. On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha Madara took one Namikaze Sayo away with him to Akatsuki where she is trained to be one of their members. Now, nearly fifteen years later, both Namikaze twins met each other for the first time, and can Sayo bring herself to bring her twin to instant death when Akatsuki and the Leaf-nins faced each other in battle?

_**One Last Hope (Naruto)**_

AU FemNaru. The attack on the village by Akatsuki had greater repercussions than expected, and the Choushuu soon declared war on the elemental nations. Desperate to at least save whatever lives she could, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage sent three of her best ninjas to Kyoto to seek the help of the Shinsengumi - Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Sayo. Naruto/Hakuoki crossover. Saitou/FemNaru

_**The Will to Protect (Naruto)**_

FemNaru. With the aftermath of the Akatsuki attack, the Council of Elders and the Fire daimyo, with an overruled voting to select the next Hokage, picked one Namikaze Sayo, the Hokage's right hand and ANBU captain as the Rokudaime Hokage. Shikamaru/FemNaru

_**Death's Spiel (Naruto)**_

FemNaru. After the ninja nations had fallen to the Akatsuki during the war, Namikaze Sayo soon took to travelling in search of the one who had destroyed her home and unexpectedly gain new allies in the form of vampires when she had came across them in the small rainy town of Forks. Edward/FemNaru

_**Will of Fire and Wind (Naruto)**_

AU FemNaru. After the Kyuubi attack, the Kazekage of Sunagakure arrived at Konoha in order to bring back his niece with him back to his village rather than allow her to remain in Konoha. Watch how the holder of the elemental spirits' contract changes the world. Gaara/FemNaru

_**Ruler of Hueco Mundo (Naruto)**_

It isn't something that is widely known, but only among the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo, the Hollows. Hueco Mundo had a ruler. Three of them, in fact. And when Aizen Sousuke's plans for Hueco Mundo and the world reach their ears, they are not pleased. Be careful, Aizen. You've just pissed off the three strongest Hollows in all of Hueco Mundo. FemNaru

_**Hilda Evans Snape (Harry Potter)**_

FemHarry. Hilda Potter never went to the Dursleys at all. Lily Potter had made it quite clear in her will that if anything were to happen to her and her husband, one Severus Snape is to be given custody of her. With use of a blood adoption ritual, Severus Snape soon became the father of Hilda Potter, and soon became known as Hilda Evans Snape. Hilda is two years older than canon. Charlie/FemHarry

_**A New Name, A Different Life (Harry Potter)**_

AU FemHarry. Hilda Potter is the much forgotten twin of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. When Remus Lupin and Sirius Black overheard a conversation between the Potter parents and Dumbledore to place Hilda with the Dursleys, they then took it upon themselves to take Hilda away to Lily's distant cousin, Natori Shuuichi, who then decided to raise Hilda as Natori Hikari, his younger sister. HP/Natsume Yuujinchou crossover. Hikari/Tanuma


	14. Prelude of Ruin

I'm back! And don't worry, I will never _ever _abandon any of my stories, no matter how long I might take to finish them. Some people have been asking me about Genesis/Shiki romance, and their age differences. Yes, I know that they're at least fourteen years apart or so, but Genesis is the only one whom I really like and could see as a pairing for Shiki. Romance will start to blossom a little starting from next chapter.

Also, FFnet seems to be having major problems with their servers of late, as I can't even upload a new story or any chapters. I figured out this method for updating any existing stories from a friend. When you click on the Properties tab for editing your stories, change the word 'property' to 'content'. At least, I will continue using this method until FFnet fixed whatever problems that they're having, and I hope that it helps you guys as well.

**Warnings:** OC behaviours. Violence scenes. Deaths. AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Prelude of Ruin**

Shiki appeared again with a slight shift of the wind within the treetops of some trees not too far away from the bridge builder's house, and she narrowed her eyes at the sight that she could see. Two men – samurais from what she could see, were both holding a woman hostage, a woman whom she recognised as Tazuna's daughter.

The redhead growled low in her throat as she reached for her sword on her back, ready to chop the two samurais to pieces. If it's one thing that she hates more than anything else, it is cowardice. She had been a SOLDIER, one trained by three of the best SOLDIERs of all time, and if it is one thing that the three men who have trained her had drummed repeatedly into her head, it is to always uphold honour, integrity and loyalty in a fight, and to never resort to dirty tricks.

Genesis had been the tactician among the three, and he had taught her tactical warfare. Shiki seems to have a natural flair for tactics, as she took to it like a fish to water, and had been the one assisting Genesis during the Wutai war. When he had vanished, she had then taken over the strategic part, and it was in part due to her that Shinra had won. Though like Sephiroth, Zack and Aerith, their 'victory' left a hollow taste in her mouth, as Wutai was so broken and weakened after the war that it'll probably take _decades _for the once great ninja country to return to their once great strength, if it ever does.

Shiki frowned just then as her mana enhanced hearing caught the sounds of footsteps, and the bridge builder's grandson appeared from the house just then, her sharp eyesight catching sight of the tear stains on his face, and the little boy screamed at the two samurais holding his mother hostage, "LET GO OF MY MOTHER!"

Tsunami screamed in terror as the two samurais ran at top speed towards the boy, their swords raised. "NO! INARI!"

Shiki scowled to herself before disappearing and reappearing again in between the little boy and the two fools with swords – they don't even deserve the honoured title of being called a samurai. Another step, and she is already a step behind the two idiots, sheathing her sword back into its sheathe.

There were several moments of shocked silence, with Tsunami on her knees with a fearful expression in her eyes; Inari being knocked over on his butt with Shiki's first appearance; and the two frozen and shocked expressions on the faces of the two thugs.

Finally, thin red lines appeared all over the bodies of the two thugs, crisscrossing over each other like a spider web of sorts, and Inari who was nearer to the two thugs than his mother realised with horror that the red line is the blood of the two thugs.

"Pathetic." Shiki hissed, turning around to face the two thugs. "People like you are the reason why I chose to fight. Go to Hell where you belong, _trash."_

Almost as soon as she had finished her sentence, a white hot vortex of flame enveloped their bodies without any further warning, and Inari winced as he covered his ears, the screams of the two thugs echoing through the air. In a matter of moments, it was over, with not a shred of the bodies of the two thugs remaining to be seen, but just a scorch mark on the planks where they were standing moments prior.

"Well then…" Shiki muttered, turning her eyes towards the direction of the bridge. "I should get going as well." She then turned towards a shocked Inari. "Kid, get your mother and get yourselves somewhere safe. We'll handle this."

Without even waiting for an answer, she then disappeared from her spot, missing Inari's look of hero worship and longing as he stared at the spot where she had disappeared.

**XXXXXX**

"This is it, Copy Cat!" Momochi Zabuza roared as he appeared behind a severely shocked Kakashi in the mist, his sword upraised above his head.

The next moment, a small white blur had lunged itself hard into Kakashi's abdomen, sending him flying away from his position with just a moment to spare as the Kubikiri Houchou struck the place where Kakashi had been earlier.

A gust of strong wind blew by just then, blowing all the mist away, and Kakashi, along with a shocked Sakura who is standing guard by Tazuna saw a brunette girl standing not too far away from Kakashi and the white fox who actually turned out to be that white blur, a staff in her right hand.

"Reinforcements?" Zabuza spluttered in confusion.

Sakura's eyes widened when she recognised Aerith. The pink haired girl is if nothing, a good student, and she knew who the four independent agents of Konohagakure are, when she had done some studying on them on her own after their arrivals in Konoha, and then the Forbidden Scroll incident.

Kakashi turned his head over his shoulder only to see Aerith Gainsborough standing behind him, a relieved look on her face, and a similar look of relief appeared on his masked face as well. The Sharingan user had been wondering just when his reinforcements would turn up. And as always, they always have the worst possible timing – they always turned up whenever you need them.

"Aerith." Kakashi nodded to Aerith who nodded back. "Took your own sweet time, don't you?"

"Sorry," said Aerith a small smile before she raised her other free hand, and muttered, "Cure."

A green light surrounded her hand, and a similar light soon covered the Sharingan user, and to the astonished and bewildered eyes of all present, the Mist swordsman included, whatever visible wounds that could be seen on the jounin healed at an incredible rate and disappeared in a matter of moments.

The look on Zabuza's face would be comical to watch if not for the current situation. _'A medic-nin?' _Zabuza wondered, eyes wide and bulging.

"Thanks for that," said Kakashi gratefully as he got to his feet. "Where's Shiki?"

"On her way," said Aerith nonchalantly. "She has to take care of some matters that required her interference. In fact, she should be here right about—"

"—now," said a soft voice…RIGHT BEHIND Zabuza.

The Mist swordsman turned around just in time only to see a blurred fist rushing towards his face, and he then felt a punch of what seemed like a punch worthy of the famous Sannin Senju Tsunade, as he felt his nose break beneath that punch. Zabuza skidded a few steps backwards, one hand cradling his broken nose where blood was starting to flow steadily. He was barely ready to block the next sword strike from the unknown with his own sword, but found, to his annoyance, that that is all that he could do – block. The strength and force packed behind the sword strike is almost unbelievable, and the sound of a light crack reaches his ears, much to his disbelief, and he immediately glanced at the blade of his sword only to see a crack beginning to form – further evidence of his opponent's strength.

Zabuza immediately trusted his instincts, and leaped backwards away from his opponent who stood in between him and Kakashi, as well as that brunette newcomer, and the bridge builder and that pink haired kunoichi. The Mist missing-nin glanced from the first girl to the other warily.

The odds aren't looking good for him.

The brunette who seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen at best seemed to be a master of healing ninjutsu, and Zabuza knew from personal experience that medic-nins are always dangerous in combat, particularly in close combat. And if this girl is indeed skilled enough to heal the entire body at once, then she might just be in a league of her own. And the other girl… Zabuza glanced towards the redhead warily.

The redhead doesn't seem to be any older than the genins on Kakashi's team, or even Haku. In fact, she almost seems just a little younger than them! But Zabuza isn't stupid enough to believe in the 'size equals power' thing, like so many of the idiots back in his old village do. After all, Haku is only twelve, and yet, she is stronger than him, and could easily kick his ass.

Zabuza yelped as he barely got out of the way as Shiki swung her sword towards his head. As it is, he lost several strands of hair, along with a cut on his cheek, even as he raised his sword to block hers. The redhead then muttered, "Blizzard."

Zabuza barely managed to avoid getting skewered on those ice shards that sprouted out of the ground, and landed back on the ground, panting heavily. He froze as a shadow fell over him just then, and acting on instinct, he immediately raised his sword to block Shiki's, with Kubikiri Houchou trembling slightly, as the redhead's strength is almost unbelievable! And she barely looks as if she is breaking a sweat, much to Zabuza's annoyance.

A cold smirk spread over the redhead's face just then, much to Zabuza's confusion. The next moment, Shiki had forced the blade of Kubikiri Houchou down onto the earth, and before Zabuza could do or say anything, the redhead had thrust the pommel of her sword into Zabuza's abdomen…hard, causing the wind to be knocked out of the self-proclaimed demon, coughing harshly.

Zabuza stumbled backwards a few steps, holding onto his abdomen with one hand, the other holding onto his Kubikiri Houchou. Judging by the pain that he felt, he won't be even surprised if he had broken a few ribs. And for the first time in his life, he felt fear as he looked at the redhead. She had that strange blue-green tint in her eyes like the brunette girl from before, only more enhanced in her eyes, and her face is void of all expression, as is her eyes. If anything, she seems to be more dangerous than the brunette…than Kakashi.

And judging by that thing of beauty that she held in her hand, and if the situation wasn't so serious, Zabuza would be drooling over the sword of art that she had, the redhead seemed to be a master at swordsmanship, making her even more of a threat than the brunette and Kakashi combined.

'_Just who the hell is this kid?' _Zabuza wondered.

Now Zabuza doubted his chances of actually escaping from here alive, let alone winning. He was confident in winning against Kakashi as he had actually fought the man once and had a grasp on his fighting ability and skills, and not to mention the fact that he had Haku analysing the man's skills.

But these two new arrivals… He knew nothing of them at all. And Zabuza knew that it is dangerous, especially for a ninja. If he has to fight them both, he would be fighting them both blind.

"Kakashi, can you handle him?" Shiki asked Kakashi without taking her eyes off of Zabuza, her eyes flickering every now and then towards the dome of ice mirrors that she could see in a corner, and the sounds of battle that she could hear in the dome.

Kakashi nodded. "Of course," he said.

Shiki nodded. "Kouya, act as Kakashi's backup," she ordered before she vanished.

Zabuza coughed harshly before he glared at Kakashi and the growling white fox on the ground beside the Copy Cat, readying his sword once more, inwardly glad that he didn't have to fight the redhead. "Well, it seems like your friend is totally out of my league," he growled. "But it isn't the same case for you."

**

* * *

**

Haku's eyes widened in the ice dome of mirrors as her hail of senbons were all deflected by the sudden appearance of the redhead in front of him, guarding the unconscious bodies of the two dark haired boys on the ground.

"That is more than enough." The redhead spoke, looking straight into shocked chocolate brown eyes with her own blueish-green ones. Haku was taken aback as her eyes looked similar to Aerith's, only in a different colour. Shiki frowned. "You must be the one that Aerith spoke of."

Haku stiffened. Aerith shouldn't have known about her—

"Aerith is one with the earth, Haku." Almost as if reading her mind, Shiki spoke again. "Knowing just who you are takes a matter of seconds for her. And let's not mention the fact that we've never seen you before in the village."

"Are you going to kill me?" Haku asked at last. For some reason that simply escapes her comprehension, something is causing her to hesitate against this girl. It could be that her eyes speak danger itself; she had the same eyes that Haku once had before she had met Zabuza. It could be that her aura simply _reeks _of danger. And it could be because of Aerith as well.

"Do you want me to?"

That is such a simple question that Haku found herself getting taken aback. She had been trained as a ninja, a tool for killing by Zabuza himself. She never questions her orders and just does it, no matter how much she hates doing it. And with time, she started to accept the fact that killing is always in the description for a ninja's job, no matter even if they are a medic-nin or a warrior. She had also accepted the fact that she would die someday. So why? Why is she hesitating now?

"I…" Haku struggled to form her words, but failed. What is it about this girl? What is this feeling that she gets? The ice maiden looked at Shiki. "Why are you…?"

"Aerith asked me to help you." Shiki answered, almost as if reading Haku's mind. "I've said before, Aerith is one with the earth. But more than that, she can hear the voice of your heart. You are suffering, aren't you?"

"No!" Haku shook her head defiantly. "I…live for Zabuza-sama! I am his—"

"So you've said. But you don't like to kill." Shiki said calmly. "If it's any other person, Aerith wouldn't have bothered with them. But you… Something about you is different from all the other ninjas whom we have met. The other ninjas whom we have met… Blood and darkness have already tainted their souls – it is difficult not to when killing is your job. Same for us as well. But Aerith said that your soul is pure, despite everything that you have done. You are different, as despite everything, despite everything that you have endured, have done, you still looked at the better side of things, believed in the good of people. That is why your soul isn't tainted, and Aerith wished to keep it that way. So that you might live a life that we were never allowed to."

Haku said nothing for several moments as she felt tears starting to pool around her eyes. If truth be told, she is really tired. She doesn't want to kill anymore. But… Her eyes then widened when she remembered her saviour. "Zabuza-sama!" She turned to go to Zabuza's aid, but a firm grip on her arm stopped her. "Let go of me! Zabuza-sama is—"

"I will go to his aid." Shiki interrupted. "I won't let him die. Remain in here and see to the injuries of the two boys. I will end their battle without any unnecessary bloodshed."

**

* * *

**

Kakashi blinked as the Raikiri in his hand, just inches short from ending Zabuza's life, flickered and died out as his wrist was caught in a firm grip by Shiki Namikaze herself, the redhead standing in between Kakashi and an immobile Zabuza who was currently held down by his dogs.

On that note, when the hell did she get here?

"Shiki? What are you doing?"

"My apologies. But I'm afraid that I can't let you kill Zabuza." Shiki said calmly.

Kakashi frowned before freeing his wrist from Shiki's grasp. "Why the hell not?" he asked.

Wordlessly, Shiki pointed at the end of the bridge, and Kakashi strained his eyes. His eyesight isn't as marvellous as Shiki's who could probably see further and better than most people, something that Kakashi had envied at times. She could probably be a better tracker than even the Inuzukas in the village if the village hadn't needed her combat skills more than her tracking skills.

Zabuza frowned as he strained his eyes as well, and his eyes are better than Kakashi's apparently, as he immediately saw what Shiki had seen. "Who…are they?" he muttered.

A crowd appeared on the bridge just then, comprising of several samurais and ronins, with Gatou in their midst, an arrogant look on his face. Aerith and Shiki exchanged looks before Shiki nodded, and Aerith nodded back. The brunette then closed her eyes and began muttering a low spell beneath her breath, readying it, and praying to Mother Gaia that she would have enough time to execute it.

"Gatou…" Zabuza growled low in his throat, sounding rather like the demon that had proclaimed himself to be so often.

"What a pathetic sight that you've turned out to be, Zabuza." Gatou taunted. "I'm afraid that I have no more need of your services any longer. There has been a change of plans."

Zabuza glared at the short multi-millionaire in fury, and if looks could kill, the fat and short pork of a man would be a hundred feet under. The Mist swordsman isn't an idiot, and he knew what Gatou meant by his words. He knew that Gatou would betray them with the slightest opportunity, but as they needed the money, they didn't have much of a choice.

"You planned to betray us right from the start, didn't you?" Zabuza snarled.

Gatou chuckled darkly. "Of course," he said, hands resting on that expensive looking ebony walking stick that is for show only, as the man himself don't look old and feeble enough to need the aid of a walking stick. Though if Zabuza had it his way, he would definitely need the stick soon enough. "You missing-nins are all the same, willing to do anything just for some cash, and you don't even care whom you betray or fight. Now that you ninjas are worn out and tired from your battle, these ronins behind me can easily finish you off. It is least expensive to hire them than to hire the services of ninjas anyway."

"Man…there aren't many people who can piss me off like this guy." Shiki muttered darkly. "I've seen a lot of people, but he really takes the cake when it comes to criminals. The only one whom I can think of that is worse than him is probably Hojo."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with her, though he wondered who the hell is Hojo.

Zabuza growled. "Kakashi, it would appear that our fight is over," he said. "I no longer have a reason to continue fighting you or to assassinate the bridge builder."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

"And what can the both of you do now?" Gatou sneered at them with a look on his face that seemed as if they're lower than the earth that he walked on. "Both of you have worn yourselves out so much that even common bandits could take your lives without a sweat."

Shiki scowled inwardly before she glanced in Aerith's direction. The brunette was muttering something beneath her breath, and an influx of mana was starting to pick up around her. _'Come on, Aerith! Hurry up!' _Shiki thought.

"Care to test out that theory, Gatou?" asked a cold voice colder than even the nine layers of Hell itself.

All the ninjas present turned towards the source of that voice, and Zabuza was taken aback at the sight of his companion, wearing such a furious look on her face that made Zabuza wonder if he should start praying for Gatou.

Hell hath no fury a woman's scorn, indeed.

"H-Haku?" Zabuza muttered, eyes wide.

"I knew that you are going to betray us right from the start. But Gatou, have you forgotten what I've said to you if you should betray us?" Haku hissed, and only Shiki's firm grip on her arm stopped the ice maiden from walking towards Gatou any further. Her anger was such that the temperature fell even lower, with a thin coat of ice covering the bridge, and Sakura started to shiver. "I said that if you ever betrayed us, I will make sure that you'll regret it."

"And what can you do now?" Gatou sneered, trying to hide his unease. "Do you seriously think that you can do anything against my valiant army?"

"Valiant army? What valiant army? Are you referring to those idiots behind you? I don't see a valiant army. And you've got a great imagination if you think those guys can do anything to us." Shiki muttered, cracking one eye opened. A single command fell from her lips. _"Thunder."_

At the same moment, Aerith muttered, "Inferno."

And the next moment, the heavens roared, and the very elements surrounding everyone present began to stir. Kakashi looked up towards the skies with unease, the very hairs on his arms standing as the dark clouds began converging and covering the sun, casting dark shadows upon the very land which they now stood on. The water of the sea below the bridge, once so calm, were now crashing and choppy, almost like the Great Sea God was angry with them.

Then, a humongous wave rose from the very sea itself, casting a dark shadow on the side of the bridge where Gatou and his men were, nearly causing them to wet in their pants, as all could have sworn that the waves formed a visage of an armoured warrior mounted upon a horse, with a spear in his hand. And simultaneously, from within the darkened clouds of the skies, a single bolt of white lightning came down with a loud boom that almost sounded as if it is the work of the thunder god itself. And truthfully, Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. As soon as the waves came down onto Gatou and his men, the lightning struck down. The combination of the two produced a strong enough effect to cause a bright dome of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes momentarily.

Within moments, it is all over, and all that is left of Gatou and 'his valiant army' are major craters in the bridge that reminded Kakashi of that time when Tsunade of the Sannin had gone on a rampage, or when he was 'sparring' with Shiki that one time.

"Kami-sama…" Tazuna was the first to regain his voice, his eyes wide at seeing that wide display of what seemed to be way out of the world, and seemed to be that of a work of a god. He glanced towards the two girls. _'Just who are they?'_

"What did you do to them?" Zabuza asked uneasily, turning towards Shiki.

A light smirk crept upon Shiki's face, and something told Zabuza that he really didn't want to know. "Poseidon took charge of them, with Zeus right up after that," was all that Shiki said, though for the life of him, Zabuza didn't even know who or what the hell 'Poseidon' and 'Zeus' are.

"Took a fair bit of energy to execute that technique though." Aerith sighed, walking towards them. "It's much more difficult here, as I don't have Gaia's blessing in this place." Seeing the dumbfounded looks on the jounins, she sighed. "Never mind. But more importantly, what are the both of you going to do now?" She directed this question to Zabuza and Haku.

Zabuza and Haku looked at each other before glancing away again. The ice maiden looked torn, whilst Zabuza looked as if wheels were currently turning in his head, before the Mist swordsman sighed, and turned towards Haku. "Haku, go with them," he said, and Haku turned towards Zabuza, surprised. The swordsman muttered something beneath his breath and scratched the back of his head. "You deserve better than getting dragged around by me as we tried to avoid the Kiri hunter-nins. I always knew that the life of being a missing-nin doesn't suit you, and you didn't like it either. If you stick with me, sooner or later, you'll end up dead, and I don't want that as well. I am the one to save your life, and I'll be damned if you die because of me."

"Zabuza-sama…" Haku whispered. "But what about you?"

Zabuza let out a bark of laughter. "Come on, I don't die that easily. Hell, Kakashi here can probably attest to that fact." Kakashi gave out a non-committal grunt, making Haku giggle, knowing that her mentor is referring to the first fight that Zabuza and Kakashi both had. "And do you seriously think that Konoha and the Hokage will accept a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, one who had committed treason against the Mizukage, and had betrayed his homeland? No normal kage would do that—"

"But the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha isn't any normal kage." Aerith interrupted, a gentle smile on her face. "He accepted us when we arrived in the middle of Fire Country from out of nowhere. He accepted us when most people would think us as spies or some suspicious individual."

Shiki nodded, agreeing with Aerith. "And if the Third would accept us, no matter what we have done in the past, I don't see why he should reject you," she said, a sad tone in her voice detected only by Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku. "We've heard of the rumours about Mist and how the Mizukage had ran things there." She exchanged looks with Aerith before turning back towards Zabuza. "Zack had a mission there awhile ago, and he told us about it. Only a crazy person wouldn't try to rebel against the Mizukage if Mist is that bad. For what it is, Zabuza, you had it good for you. At least you have a choice, and you aren't bound by invisible chains to the person whom you served. We… We didn't exactly have a choice." She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again. "For that is the purpose of which we were created…_all_ of us. Either obey or die. And yet, despite what we have done, the Hokage accepted us. If he could accept us, I don't see why he should turn you down."

A very long silence fell not long after that, and Zabuza snorted, scratching at the bandages bound around the lower part of his mouth. "Damn… You sure know how to hit a man where it hurts the most, girl," he muttered, and Haku giggled. "Fine. I'll go with you."

**XXXXXX**

With no Gatou hanging over their heads, threatening to kill them, the workers all came back to work on the bridge, and construction was soon going smoothly, much to Tazuna's delight. The lightshow caused by Aerith and Shiki did some damage to the bridge, but nothing that couldn't be fixed, and after two weeks, the bridge was completed at last.

And now, Tazuna and the rest of the townspeople of Wave saw the Konoha party, along with two additional tag alongs off the newly completed bridge where they would be the first to use it.

"Well, I guess this is really goodbye then," said Tazuna with a wide grin. "I'm so sorry about the trouble, but hey, you guys really defeated Gatou! Wave will never forget what you have done for us. And with the bridge completed, it won't take too long before Wave will be restored back to its original glory, so be sure to come back and visit!"

"Well, it's really all due to Shiki and Aerith, but sure, we'll come back and visit soon!" Kakashi smiled his one eye smile, and Sakura nodded in agreement. "We'll expect the payment for that upgraded mission once Wave is restored, Tazuna-san."

"Of course," said Tazuna with a proud smile. "It shouldn't take too long, and we'll be sure to call upon Konoha again if we need your services. Take care!"

"Be sure to come back and visit soon!" Inari called out, waving to the ninjas as they walked across the bridge. "And thank you!"

Tsunami smiled at the departing backs of the heroes who have saved Wave and helped her son before a thought entered her mind and she turned towards her father. "Hey Dad, we haven't named the bridge, have we?" she asked.

Tazuna blinked. "Oh right," he said. "I've completely forgotten about it. But what should we name it?"

Lots of suggestions came up from the townspeople, until Inari interrupted them. "What about the 'Bridge of Hope'?" he chirped. "After all, Grandpa built this bridge with the intent to bring hope and dreams back to the people of Wave, and Shiki-nee and Aerith-nee, along with all the ninjas of Konoha, fought so hard to bring back our hopes and dreams, and tou-san died for that as well."

There was silence for several moments before Tazuna laughed his booming laugh. "That sure suits the bridge, Inari," he said, and the townspeople agreed. "That girl…that redhead…" He muttered, glancing at the end of the bridge where the Konoha party was still vaguely visible in the distance. "I don't know why, but I had a feeling that she is bound for something greater. I name this bridge in her honour, and hope that no matter what happens to her in the future, she will always have hope in her heart."

A few miles down the bridge, one Shiki Namikaze sneezed.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry if I seemed to have overpowered Shiki and Aerith some. But truthfully, I do think that they could probably easily outclass a bijuu or two. I mean, look at Zack in Crisis Core. He can defeat a Behemoth and several summoned creatures easily single-handedly, and Cloud could even defeat Jenova. And Jenova and those summoned beasts seemed to be the equivalent of power to one or two bijuu-class demons. So yes, I do think that they could probably defeat a bijuu all by themselves._

_Anyway, next chapter will have some Genesis/Shiki in it, though I won't be rushing into it. The arrivals of the teams for the chuunin exams as well will be in next chapter. And any suggestions for pairings for Haku? If anyone is wondering, yes, Haku and Zabuza will be going back with Shiki to Gaia. I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	15. The Chuunin Exams

I'm back! And no, I'm not dead yet. So someone had asked me in a PM some months ago if they can adopt Serenity's End. My answer is this: unless I absolutely have zero ideas on how to continue a story, I will _not_ abandon it. My stories are my own, and the only person to complete it would be me.

Anyway, sorry for the wait, but here is a new chapter.

**Warnings:** OC behaviours. Violence scenes. Deaths. AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Chuunin Exams**

Coming home to see various assortments of cleaning supplies and several parts of what he recognised as a gun littering the ground of the four bedroom apartment, with several newspapers spread onto the ground to prevent dirtying the place was _not _what Genesis Rhapsodos expected to see when he came home after a long mission.

Genesis Rhapsodos blinked again and again as he watched Shiki Namikaze sitting on her knees in the middle of the sitting room, taking her handguns – Ebony and Ivory apart.

"What are you doing?" Genesis asked at last. This was _not_ what he was expecting to see when he came home after a long mission.

"Cleaning my guns." Shiki mused, peering into the barrels of her guns. "I'm having some problems with the shots lately."

Genesis raised an eyebrow as he glanced over the various assortments scattered all over the ground. He sees plenty of cleaning supplies all right, but not one meant for cleaning a gun. "Just how did you clean your guns anyway?" he asked.

Shiki looked a tad bit embarrassed at this point in time, something rare for the usually cold and impassive SOLDIER. "Well… Aerith usually do it for me." She mumbled.

Genesis sighed. "I knew that I forgot to teach you something when I first taught you how to handle guns," he mumbled. "Figures. You're a master shot, and rarely ever miss a target. You can even take out a number of opponents with just _one_ bullet, something that even _I _can't do, and I taught you how to use guns. Yet for all your mastery with guns, the only thing that you don't know about guns is how to clean them."

Shiki looked embarrassed. "Things happen, all right?" she retorted.

Genesis sighed. "I might as well teach you how to clean them then," he stated as he walked over to Shiki, removing a roll of wire from within his pocket. Shiki raised an eyebrow as Genesis made a hoop at the end of it, wrapping a cloth around the wire before poking it into the barrel of the gun and started moving the wire in and out. "This is how you remove any excess gunpowder." He explained. "If the gun is blocked, it won't be good news for the wielder, particularly for your gun." He added.

Shiki winced.

It had been nearly a week ever since the mission to Wave, and the Hokage hasn't called for any of them yet, and Shiki had been making full use of the time to rest up. Zabuza and Haku have been approved as Konoha ninjas, especially with Aerith and Shiki both there to vouch for them, and thus, the Hokage had placed them both on a probation program for a month, after that which Zabuza will be enlisted as a jounin, and Haku as a jounin medic-nin.

Surprisingly, Haku and Shiki got along very well, especially since Shiki really isn't the type to just open up to others. It even took Aerith nearly a year just to get Shiki to open up to her. The healer thinks that it might be because both girls are so close in age. Haku had spent most of her free time hanging out with Shiki, something that amuses Aerith.

Shiki was about to say something when there was a light tapping at the window just then, and both redheads turned only to see a white falcon hawk sitting at the windowsill, cooing at Shiki.

Genesis only sighed.

For all of Shiki's fearsome reputation back during their Shinra days, and her tremendous skill in combat, it sure looks like Mother Nature had a soft spot for her, as she had quite a gift with animals. That probably explains why Kouya had liked her so much, and always acted as her protector.

This particular white falcon hawk had originally been one of Konoha's many bird messengers, but soon after their arrival straight into Konoha, it had quickly became attached to Shiki, despite it being a mere fledging back then. It kept appearing at their apartment, searching for Shiki. After the third time when Shiki had brought it back to the tower where the bird messengers rested, the bird handlers told her to keep the falcon hawk, since it seems quite attached to her.

One of the more senior bird handlers had also told her that falcon hawks are quite rare, even in the elemental nations. This particular falcon hawk was found by one of their ninjas at the foot of a tree somewhere in the Senju Forest, apparently having fallen out of the nest. Falcon hawks are a stubborn lot, but if they bonded to someone, it will be to that one person only, for the rest of their life. They will listen to no one, and take orders from no one, but that one person.

Shiki attract animals to her like the Pied Piped attracts children. That had been something that Kakashi had said as a joke one day, though for the life of them, Shiki, Genesis, Aerith and Zack doesn't even know who or what this 'Pied Piper' is. Apparently, Shiki happened to drop by one day when Kakashi's team is on their usual hunt for Tora the cat, the bane of every genin team out there, as the cat seems to grow smarter every single time that it got loose.

But the cat seems to turn into putty when Shiki was around. Thus, every single time that Tora went missing, if Shiki is in the village, the Hokage usually asks Shiki to find Tora to spare the _very _grateful genin team some scratches. It came to such a point that jounins were actually placing bets to see how long it will take Shiki to find Tora.

"Sieg." Shiki opened the window, and the white falcon-hawk hopped onto her arm, giving out a trill, holding out his leg where a piece of paper was tied.

Genesis sighed. "A summons from the Hokage?" he mused. "What is it this time? Tora hunting again?"

"Not this time," said Shiki, reading the paper and turning towards Genesis. "We're wanted for a meeting with the Hokage."

* * *

All the higher ranked jounins and chuunins of the village were currently assembled in the Hokage's office, as Sarutobi Hizuren puffed away on his pipe.

"It is now time," said Sarutobi. "As I'm sure that all of you have noticed, there are a great number of foreign delegates visiting Konoha. The reason for that is simple; it is now time for the chuunin exams."

Asuma sighed. "It's that time again, huh?" he mused.

"As you are all aware, any genin team that had completed a minimum of 30 D-rank missions are eligible for the chuunin exams," said Sarutobi, looking from face to face. "The jounin instructors for this year's genin teams – Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai. Step forward." The three mentioned jounins stepped forward. "Do any of you three wish to nominate for your teams?"

Kakashi formed a half-ram seal under his chin and said in a somewhat bored tone. "I, Hatake Kakashi, jounin instructor of genin cell seven, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai. Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I hereby nominate all three to attend the chuunin exams."

Umino Iruka's eyes widened in shock at this.

Asuma followed Kakashi's example by forming a half-ram seal beneath her chin. "I, Sarutobi Asuma, jounin instructor of genin cell ten. I hereby nominate Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino to attend the chuunin exams."

Kurenai was the last, and she followed the examples of her two colleagues by forming a half-ram seal beneath her chin. "I, Yuuhi Kurenai, jounin instructor of genin cell right. I hereby nominate Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata to attend the chuunin exams."

There was mutterings from just about everyone currently assembled in the Hokage's office. And for good reason too. Rookie genins hadn't been appointed to attend the chuunin exams for at least thirty years after all. Umino Iruka stepped forward just then, a look of panic on the Academy instructor's face.

"Hokage-sama, I must object to this!" said Iruka urgently. "Forgive my impudence for speaking out of turn here, but those genins that were just nominated were once my students!"

"Exactly that. 'Once your students', Iruka-san," said Kakashi calmly. "They are no longer Academy brats, but fully fledged ninjas; soldiers under my command. Besides, I was six years younger than Sai when I became a chuunin."

That got Iruka to raise his hackles. "Sai, Sasuke and Sakura, and even all the other genins are not like you!" he hissed. "They aren't child prodigies like you! Are you trying to ruin them?"

"Calm down, Iruka!" One of the other Academy instructors hissed, trying to calm down the irate man.

Maito Gai frowned from his position next to the door. "But isn't it a little too early for you to nominate your teams?" he asked, unusually serious for once. "Even my genin team chose to wait for at least a year before deciding to tackle the chuunin exams, preferring to train first. It's better to go in well-trained and come out the victor, then go in half-trained, and come out half-dead, or even dead, isn't it?"

Nearly every single ninja in the room winced at that. They recalled the fate of the genin teams that have entered the chuunin exams about ten years after the Third Great Shinobi War. Only one team came back alive, and even then, all of them were on the verge of death.

Arguments started to fly across the room just then, and Hizuren cleared his throat loudly, causing silence to fall among them once more. The Hokage filled his pipe once more, and turned towards one of the quieter people in the room.

"Shiki, what do you think?"

Every single head in the room turned towards the redhead in the room who is currently looking out of the window, apparently admiring the clouds.

"Hmm?" The redhead turned her attention back towards the Hokage only to see the entire room of jounins and chuunins staring at her in amusement. Kouya who was at her feet gave out a short bark that sounds suspiciously like laughter. "Oh."

Shiki looked from face to face. Iruka gave her a hopeful look – apparently hoping that she'll say no to the rookies' participation in the chuunin exams. Every single ninja in Konoha – even the genins, knew just how much the Hokage values the redhead's input. Like Genesis, she never said much, but what she does say tends to be very informative. The higher ranked ninjas knew that this redhead isn't like other kids her age. Every plan that she makes is detailed, full of logic and damn effective. They've already lost count of the number of times that she had practically aided in the village's survival. She had done more missions than any other ninja twice her age.

Shiki sighed. "Personally, I'll say that they aren't ready – both ability and psychologically wise," she said. She held up a hand to halt the arguments that she knew would come from the jounin instructors. "But I'll say let them participate in the chuunin exams. Those kids are still too naïve. The few times when I came across them, they seem to think that the ninja life is all glamour and glory. The chuunin exams will be a wake up call for them. So I'll say let them participate this time. As the exams are held in Konoha, it'll be safer for them than say, Iwa."

The jounins winced at this, whilst the Hokage was nodding slowly. "We've been getting some troubling news from our spies regarding Suna as well," he said. "As you all know, our alliance with Suna had been on the rocks for quite some time. Thus, our choice of examiners for the three parts of the chuunin exams must be amended." He scribbled onto the paper in front of him. "I'll leave the examiners for the first and second parts as it is. Regarding the examiner for the third round of the chuunin examinations…"

**XXXXXX**

"There sure are an awful lot of people around here lately." Zack commented, walking along the pathway with Aerith. "Wonder what's going on around here."

Aerith nearly sweat dropped. "Haven't you been _listening _to Shiki and Genesis at all?" she questioned, exasperated. Seeing the blank look on Zack's face, she sighed. "I take that as a no." She muttered. "They're here for the chuunin exams – the exams for a ninja to accelerate in rank. Haku told me that she's one of the examiners for the first part for the exams – part of her probation period or something. Zabuza is helping Anko-san with the second part." Aerith shook her head. "I feel sorry for the genins."

Zack frowned. "Hmm."

"_Let go of me!"_

"What's going on over there?" Zack wondered, looking into the direction where the sound had came from.

"Let's go check it out." Aerith suggested.

* * *

The 'commotion' turned out to be a pair of Suna-nins who have apparently had a 'run-in' _literally_ with a group of three children and the pink haired genin on Kakashi's team – with Aerith recognizing one of the three children as the Hokage's grandson, as the kid was brought to her once for a fractured wrist caused when he had fallen from a tree.

"Let go of that kid." Zack commanded, narrowing his eyes at the Suna-nins.

"And why should I listen to you?" The one wearing a black hood snorted.

Aerith sighed. "Because if you don't, I'm fairly sure that your teammate up there isn't going to be too happy with you," she said, jerking her thumb back over her shoulder. Everyone present turned only to see a redheaded Suna-nin behind a severely shocked Uchiha Sasuke, hanging upside down from a tree.

The redhead Suna-nin then disappeared and reappeared again in a whirl of sand, appearing in between his two teammates. "Kankuro, you've shamed our village with your actions," he hissed.

"S-Sorry, Gaara." Kankuro whimpered, having all but shoved the kid towards Aerith who was quick to catch Konohamaru before he could fall.

"Didn't you people get the notice about the 'no violence in Konoha' bit?" Zack demanded, knowing the rules for foreign visitors to Konoha like how all four independent agents did.

"What was that?" Gaara demanded in a dangerous voice, apparently not liking Zack's tone.

Aerith resisted palming her forehead in frustration. _Now_ she understood why Genesis and Shiki never had much patience with Zack. He really has no tact, does he? It's a miracle that he's still alive today, and that Shiki could stand him this long. She must have had the patience capacity of a large mountain. And then again, she _is_ Shinra's tactician back during the war with Wutai, after Genesis had left, and had been the trainer for SOLDIERs.

Uchiha Sasuke jumped down from the tree that he was in. "Who are you people?" he demanded.

Gaara ignored him, and turned to leave. Not liking being ignored, Sasuke threw a kunai at him that would have connected if a wall of sand hadn't appeared, blocking it. Gaara turned towards Sasuke. "Why did you try to attack me?"

"You hadn't answered my question." Sasuke stated arrogantly.

"If you aren't blind or a complete idiot, you would have known that we're here for the chuunin exams." The blonde Suna-nin said slowly, almost like she is speaking to someone mentally challenged.

"Stop this at once!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice only to see Shiki standing atop a nearby rooftop before leaping down to the ground, looking between the two groups. "Are you idiots trying to start a war?" she hissed. "Lay down your weapons!"

Sasuke looked pissed, but he wasn't stupid enough to challenge the redhead, especially after having seen what she's capable of. Aerith and Zack were smart enough to zip their mouths, especially seeing Shiki in a rare pissed off mood.

"You Suna-nins did get the notice, didn't you?" Shiki turned towards the three Sand-nins. "This will be the last warning: no violence of any sort is to be carried out outside the exams, or you'll be killed outright for violation of the peace treaty. Now be on your way."

"We'll hit back if attacked. And if that idiot attacks us again…" Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I'll kill him." He walked off. "Let's go."

"How dare you—"

Sasuke was held back by Shiki who shook her head, a warning frown on her face. "I'll advise you to stop," she warned. She then looked at the retreating backs of the Suna-nins. "That wasn't an empty threat. Those eyes of his… They're that of one who had killed hundreds, if not thousands." She narrowed her eyes. _'Those eyes… They're just like mine and Genesis back during the war.'_

Aerith frowned. "That Gaara… Who is he?" she wondered.


End file.
